Eyes Like Yours
by RaspberryRose
Summary: An immediate attraction is awakened between Anthony and Izzie. After one night together, they part ways. 2 years later Edward and Bella meet for the first time; or is it? The result? Shocks all around for everyone.Human. E/B. M rating just to be safe.
1. Strange Name For A Town

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**AN. **So, this is my first Twilight fan fiction. I've decided to take the easy way out and start with an all human story. Not saying there is anything wrong with that though. LOL.

Also, no doubt, the one night stand idea has been done to death too. But having said that, I'm still going down that route with this story. You should give it a read anyway; who knows, you might just like it.

Yes, you're probably going to find that this is OCC. Not everyone can write these characters as perfect as the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. LOL. And well, this an all human story, so of course the characters will be different.

Hmm, what else? I'm also going to try to keep this in 1 character point of view at a time. But there is always a possibility that some will be in 3rd character point.

Well I guess that's all for now. Any questions please feel free to ask. So, on with the show I guess………………………

**Summary: **Meeting in Seattle; an immediate attraction is awakened between Anthony and Izzie. After one amazing night together; they part ways. 2 years later, Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen for the first time; or so it was supposed to be. The result? Shocks all around for everyone. All Human. E/B, J/A, Em/R.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter One:** Strange name for a town.

BPOV

Forks. Strange name for a town; don't you think? Well, I think it is. But, who am I to judge a place before I even arrived there. Besides, if it is a strange place, I'd most likely fit in perfectly. According to most people I'm a little strange myself. But I liked to think that I was unique; not strange. But apparently my opinion doesn't count.

But you know what? I could care less. I've never given a shit about what people think of me. Never will.

Anyways, back to the original subject. Forks. It's a small town a few hours out of Seattle. It was my destination.

After months of pleading and begging from my father, id finally given in and agreed to visit him. Two months worth of visiting to be exact. My boss, Shelley, must really love me to allow me to take off that much time. It was originally supposed to only be a month over Christmas, but due to Shelley getting laid for the first time in ages the day before id put my notice in for the time off; in her excitement she'd practically thrown the extra month at me.

But I wasn't complaining; I missed my dad, Charlie, and was glad that I'd be getting to spend extra time with him. Due to our busy schedules over the last two years, we'd hardly seen each other. Dad was always the one who put in the effort to come and see me. He still felt incredibly guilty over the fact that he wasn't around much when I was kid. I didn't hold it against him though. I never did. So this Christmas I was going to him. It was only fair.

He'd moved to Forks from Seattle two years ago when he'd been offered the chief of police position at the local police station. He'd jumped at the chance. I'd moved to San Francisco for University two years prior to that, and my mother, whom had stayed close friends with Charlie after their divorce when I was five, followed me to San Fran soon after, so nothing was keeping him in Seattle any longer.

I really think Charlie loves Forks. From everything he'd told me over the phone; it sounded as though it was his kind of town. It was probably the kind of town he would have liked to have raised me in if he and my mother had of stayed married.

Their divorce had hit me pretty hard; more so as I'd gotten a little older and started to understand It more. My parents weren't in love anymore and id had trouble accepting that. I was one of those little girls who loved love, and couldn't wait to get older and find my own true love. I had thought that once you got married, that was it. You'd have kids and be happy and stay in love forever. But as I got older and hit my teen years, my warm bubble popped and I learned that life wasn't all sunshine and daisies.

It made me a stronger person I think. I wanted to do something with my life. So school became my life. Friends, boyfriends, and plain fun didn't mean anything to me. I was valedictorian at my high school, and had gotten offered a full scholarship at a University in San Francisco. I done well with my main subject, History of Art, and had soon picked up an awesome job at a local museum. I was still there to this day.

I was content with my life at the moment. I enjoyed my job, but my true passion was painting. I wanted to be an artist. I was good at it too. I could draw or paint just about anything.

So that's why I decided to drive to Forks from San Francisco. I thought it would be a great idea to stop and paint or draw some of the scenery. I even had my camera ready so that I could take pictures so that I could draw them later on down the track. Driving also meant that I could take extra stuff with me. If id flown I never would have been able to bring all my bits and pieces for my painting.

It was Saturday today, and I had left San Fran on Tuesday. In reality I should have already been in Forks, but because I took all that extra time to check out the scenery, I was behind.

Checking the time on the dashboard of the small Jetta that id brought myself for only a couple hundred dollars just last week, I realised that it was already five o'clock. Almost dinner time. I was starving. I'd just hit Seattle, and decided that I'd stop for the night. I know it was only another few hours until I would be in Forks, but id had enough of driving for today. I just wanted to sit down and relax. Maybe even find a nice little bar to have a drink at.

I found a nice motel and booked myself in for the night. I called my dad and told him that I would be staying in Seattle for the night and that I'd see him at about twelve the next day. After taking a hot shower, I changed into a simple black dress and threw a red cardigan over the top. I applied a tiny amount of make-up and ran a brush through my hair, before leaving the motel and taking a stroll down the street.

"Bingo," I said out loud; spotting a cute little Chinese restaurant right across the street.

Food was needed before anything else.

**  
888**

**So, there you have it. The first chapter. Wasn't very long and not much going on there; I know. I just wanted to get a bit of Bella's background out before I get right into it. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? I know everybody wont like it, but I'm going to give it a go anyway. **

**AN. **I'm from Australia, so no doubt I'm going to get some stuff wrong. I know you guys have a cold Christmas in America, but I'm not too sure what times of the year your seasons occur.

And I also apologize in advance; just in case I throw in some Aussie slang here and there. Eek. LOL.


	2. Bright Green Orbs

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks: **lizannpep, dracorium, ofallthesunnydays, barbiedoll123. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Two - **Bright Green Orbs

BPOV

Dinner was nice. I loved Chinese food. It had always been my favourite. I'd felt like a bit of an idiot sitting at table alone at first, but I'd soon been joined by an lovely old couple. They'd been married for fifty years and were still very much in love. I could only hope that I would find something like that one day.

It was eight o'clock by the time I'd left the restaurant. I'd been so caught up in my conversation, that I hadn't been paying attention to anything else. I bid farewell to the couple and thanked them for a pleasant evening. I didn't feel like going back to my motel room just yet, as it was still rather early, so I decided to go for a stroll down the street.

Seattle was quite nice at night. I'd forgotten how much I had liked living there. Renee had loved it too. When we'd first moved to San Francisco, my mother had been miserable. I had told her to go back, but she was dead set on staying with me. I'd only been eighteen at the time, and she thought I was too young to live alone in a strange city.

I was twenty three now; definitely old enough to take care of myself. But still my mother stayed with me. She'd keep saying that I was her baby girl and that I would always need her in some form or another. Sometimes I'd laugh at her when she'd say this. Because we both knew it was the other way around; she needed me.

I wondered how she was going handle not having me around for the next two months. She said she would be fine. But I knew her better. I just hope she didn't burn the house down while I was gone.

Don't get me wrong, I think my mother is awesome. But she's a bit flaky. She was one of those flower children who grew up in the seventies; a total hippie. I guess that's where my sometimes flaky-ness came from.

Checking the time on my watch, I noticed that I'd been wandering around for twenty minutes now. Looking up, I spotted a small bar across the road. I decided to cross the street to check it out.

I stepped inside and was pleased to find that it wasn't too busy. I wouldn't even call this place a bar to tell you the truth. There were tables and booths sprinkled around the room; a few people sitting down eating meals. But there was a bar located along one side of the wall. Only a hand-full of people gathered there. I was glad. This was my type of place. Not too busy, and the most important; not too sleazy.

"What can I get you, hon?" a middle aged woman behind the counter asked me as a I found a stool to sit on.

I thought for a few seconds. "Um, a Bourbon and Coke," I replied as I rubbed my hands together.

The woman gave me a nod and a friendly smile before turning around to make my drink. I don't know what it was, but I got the feeling this wasn't the type of place that I could ask for a Martini or a Cosmo. So I went with something easy. Bourbon and Coke.

For the next half hour or so, I spent my time engaged in conversation with the barwoman, and her husband, who was waiting for his wife to finish her shift for the night. I'd only had two drinks, but I'd also had a couple of lemonades, so I was busting for a bathroom break. I excused myself for a few minutes.

It was on my way back when I spotted him.

Clearly, I was dead, because that was a god sitting right there. A god who was watching me as I crossed the room. He had a glass at his lips; sipping some sort of brown liquid. But I could see his eyes watching me.

No doubt he was the kinda guy girls went gaga over….the kind I'd never been very comfortable around because they were so nice looking.

"Oh my god," I muttered under my breath as my face flushed red. Why is he looking at me? And now he totally knows that I've spotted him. My face could always give me away. My blush was always the thing that gave me away.

I sat back down on my stool and carried on as I was, as if nothing had just happened. But twenty minutes later, I was left alone. Libby, the barwoman, had finished her shift and had left with her husband. Now, I'm sitting here trying my hardest not to turn and look back at the beautiful creature who had invaded my thoughts.

My body betrayed me though. I craned my neck around and my eyes met with his. He was sitting at a table alone. Why on earth was someone that sexy sitting alone? It gave us normal looking people no hope whatsoever.

I soon realized I was staring. But he wasn't looking away either, so I felt just a little bit better. Then he smiled at me. A light crooked smile.

I was going to pass out. Really, I'm not joshing. I was.

I attempted a smile back. What else was I supposed to do? I had to break the gaze next. For the sake of my sanity, it was important.

I busied myself with a napkin; ripping it to shreds. I needed to take my mind off God back there. It probably would have worked if said God hadn't of decided to take the seat right next to me.

**888**

EPOV

I'd been watching her since the moment she stepped inside. There was just something about her, and I couldn't stand to pull my eyes away from her. I'd always had a thing for blondes, but seeing her, with her dark curls tumbling down her back; I'd changed my mind.

I wanted to approach her, but I held back. I didn't want to scare her off. She'd only just walked in. So for the next half hour, I watched. She talked and laughed with the woman behind the bar and an older gentleman who was sitting next to her. I kept my eye on him; making sure that he wasn't hitting on her or anything like that. But the more I watched him, the more it seemed he was more interested in the barwoman.

I don't think I had anything to worry about.

Boy was I glad that I decided to come in here tonight. Even more glad that I had decided to put off my flight to New York until tomorrow. I'd driven to Seattle from Forks earlier today. I'd been living in New York for the last few years, but I'd had to come home for my brothers wedding. I'd decided to stay a few extra days to spend time with my parents. I didn't get to see them very often. We took turns in paying visits.

I couldn't stay any longer. I had to get back to work. I was an intern at a popular hospital in New York. I couldn't take anymore time off; it wouldn't have been good for my career.

But when I got into Seattle this morning, I thought to myself that one more day wouldn't hurt, so I cancelled my flight and booked it for tomorrow instead. I'd sat in my hotel room for a few hours; just relaxing. But I started to grow bored. I decided on stroll and found myself here.

So here I am; ogling a girl I don't even know.

I started panicking when she stood from her stool. It looked like she was leaving and I hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to her yet. But I relaxed immensely when she made her way towards the restrooms instead.

I decided to make my presence known when she returned. She knew I was watching her almost immediately. I watched as she faltered a little, and I was pleasantly excited when her face broke out with a blush.

Oh yeah, she definitely knew I was here now.

She went and sat back down and carried on with her conversation, but soon she'd been left alone. The man that had been sitting with her, left with the woman behind the bar. This was my chance.

I willed her to turn around and look at me. And it wasn't long until just that happened. Our eyes met, and it was like a staring competition had broken out between us. I used my trade mark smile on her, and she gave me a small one in return before turning her head back to face the bar.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards her. As I neared, I saw the napkin in her hands; being destroyed. I laughed under my breath. Something told me she a little anxious. Something else told me it was because of me.

I pulled the stool out and sat down. I heard her breath hitch. Her head turned towards me, and she stared at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"Hi," I grinned at her.

"Hey," she breathed out.

Oh man. She had one of those sweet voices too. I think I just died a little inside.

Oh yeah. I was a goner. Big time.

**888**

BPOV

The first thing I noticed were his eyes. I hadn't noticed before, because there was such a distance between us. But now, he was so close, and they were so beautiful.

Bright green orbs. That's what they were.

But they weren't just any green. They were a startling emerald. They drew me in, deep and unfathomable. And they seemed to sparkle with mischief. So beautiful.

"Hi," he grinned at me.

Oh crap. He just spoke to me, and I'm too busy drooling over his 'come to bed with me' eyes. Oh yes, I'd definitely love to go to bed with him.

"Hey," I managed to breathe out.

What the fuck am I supposed to say now? I cant just sit here and not say anything. I probably seem like a total space cadet. Wow, I really am turning into my mother.

"Can I get you another drink?" his sexy voice broke me from my inner ramblings. Thank god.

"Sure," I nodded. Am I supposed to tell him what I want? I think I am.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but I was too late. He was already leaning over the counter calling out to a barman.

"Hey buddy, can I get two bourbon and Cokes?" he placed his order.

The young man, who had replaced Libby, nodded. "No worries," he said. I noticed that his eyes lingered on me a few moments before he walked off. This was my night for attention it seemed.

"Wait, how do you know that's what I want?" I asked the god like stranger beside me. I know that sounded rude, but, I didn't care.

He shrugged. "That's what you ordered before," was his answer.

"Oh, so you've been watching me?" I smirked at him; starting to feel a little more confident.

"Yes, I have. All night actually," he spoke the truth. "Do you have a problem with that?" he winked.

I was about to answer him with some smart assed remark, but I was interrupted by our drinks being placed in front of us.

"Thank you," I told the barman.

"Anything for you babe," he said to me as he leered down my dress.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers at the boy, gathering his attention away from my boobs and up to my face. "There aint nothing in there for you," I told him.

He gulped before stalking off to serve someone else.

I turned back to my new friend, who was chuckling away. "What?" I bit my lip.

"Is there anything in there for me?" he raised his eyebrows.

I was feeling much bolder now, so I answered truthfully. "Maybe," I smiled.

He grinned at me before standing up. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Izzie," I told him

Fuck. Why did I just lie? Ok, it was a little lie. My dad called me Izzie. But nobody else ever did. I actually kind of hated it.

And to make matters worse, something told me that this guy knew I had lied too. I felt like an idiot. But, if he knew, he sure didn't decide to speak up about it.

"I'm Anthony," he held his hand out for me to take.

As his fingers whispered across my knuckles, my body tingled with lust. But something so much deeper also raced through me. It was strange. I'd never felt anything like it before. It was intense. Really intense.

"How would you like to join me over at my table?" he started to lead me away from the bar.

"I don't think I have much choice," I laughed at him.

"Your right. You don't," he grinned.

Was it possible for his eyes to sparkle even more. Because I swear to god, they just did.

Oh yes. I was in trouble.

**888**

**AN: **There's another chapter out of the way. So how's it fairing so far? You should review and let me know. Reviewing is fun. All you have to do is click that button down the bottom and type a few words. You'll see. Cheers.


	3. Taste Test

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **Vale-46-4eva (Rach), dracorium, MissPerfection, cutieb, and Sarah Zitter. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Three - **Taste Test

BPOV

Why now? Why did I have to meet this delicious man now? After tonight I'd probably never see him again. Why couldn't I have met him back in San Francisco. Life was so unfair. Damn it.

Everything about him mesmerized me. Those eyes were like green pools and I wanted to drown in them. I felt as though they pierced right through my soul every time he looked into my eyes. And that hair. I just wanted to thread my fingers through his bronze locks. It already looked like sex hair, but I felt the need to mess it up just that little bit more.

Despite his obviously generous good looks, I found it easy to talk to him. Usually I made a fool of myself around men, but with him it all felt so different. I didn't need to try to hard with him. That's another reason why I felt such an attraction towards him.

"I'm really glad we met tonight," Anthony said to me. "It feels good to just sit here and talk about unimportant stuff," he laughed.

"It sounds like you lead a pretty serious life," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"At the moment, yes," he nodded.

He didn't add anything else to it. That's another thing I liked. We didn't go into details about our lives. Tonight I was content with just talking crap. He seemed to like that idea too.

Anthony stood suddenly, holding his hand out to me. "Lets have a dance," he smiled down at me.

"Oh, I cant dance," I shook my head and tried to push his hand a way.

"Don't be silly; everybody can dance," Anthony laughed at me as he took my hand again. This time he managed to pull me to my feet. "Please," he enticed me with his crooked grin.

"Okay," I shuddered as he traced circles on my hand. "Just let me go to the restroom first. I need a human moment," I told him.

"Okay, well hurry back," he laughed as he gave me a gentle push towards the bathrooms.

I smiled before turning away. He was so sexy. I wanted him so much.

**888**

EPOV

This girl, no, this woman was amazing. I felt so comfortable with her. The conversation flowed immediately. We didn't speak about ourselves; just about random stuff. That's why I felt so comfortable; we weren't trying to impress each other with details of our lives.

If I wanted someone in my bed, all id have to tell a woman was that I was a doctor and that I came from a loaded family, and they would throw themselves at me. But with Izzie, I didn't need to tell her those things. In the half hour that we'd spent talking, I got the feeling from her that she wasn't a materialistic type of girl. She was the type of girl I'd love to take home to meet my mother.

I did feel bad for giving her a false name, but I'm pretty sure she gave me a false one too. The look on her face when she told me her name was Izzie gave it away. To be honest, it was only a little lie on my part. My middle name was Anthony, so I tried not to feel too guilty.

At this moment, she was in the bathroom. A 'human moment' she had called it. I'd laughed. She was so cute. So sweet.

I wanted her. There was no doubt about that.

When I spotted Izzie making her way back to our table, I stood up and grinned and held out my hand to her

"Lets dance then. And don't try to make an excuse, because I'm not going to take no for an answer," I grinned at her.

A dirty look flashed across her cheek and she pouted. Her lips looked delicious. A juicy raspberry, ripe for the picking. I'm sure they would taste just as good as a raspberry too.

"Come on, you promised," I pouted myself as I ran my hands through my scruffy hair.

She seemed to like that because she moved forward quickly and pushed me into the small crowd of people already dancing.

"I give you permission to punish me if I step on your foot or hurt you in any way," she laughed as I slipped my hands around her small waist.

"Don't worry, I will," I promised with a wink.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started to move with the music. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her closer. We were so close now that I could almost taste her. Her scent wound its way around me. It was like a mixture of strawberry and freesia's. Delicious.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance. You seem to be doing pretty well," I broke the silence that had settled between us.

"Okay, so maybe I can dance a little," Izzie shrugged. "I'm just extremely clumsy and could fall down or trip at any moment. I'm much better at doing things sitting down or on my back," she explained.

I cocked my eyebrow. "On your back?" I questioned with a grin. Just the thought of her on her back, writhing beneath me, made me hard.

She blushed and playfully scolded me. "You have a very dirty mind," she laughed as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

Her fingers were soft and gentle. I'd be willing to bet they'd feel good on other places of my body too.

Okay, I've got to get a grip. If I kept on thinking those thoughts, I'd come without her even really having to touch me. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before, so this girl must be special.

I lowered my head and pushed my face into her hair; my lips slightly brushing against her neck. I felt her tense at first, but she soon loosened up.

"You smell so good," I couldn't help but say it out loud. I inhaled that sweet strawberry and freesia scent one more time before pulling back and looking back down at her face. She was blushing again. That turned me on even more. I decided I needed to taste her. Now.

"I wonder if you taste just as good," I pondered out loud.

I watched as her eyes widened and her lips parted to speak, but I moved to fast for her. I leant down and captured her mouth with mine. As I thrust my tongue past her lips, her hands braced against my chest. When I heard her moan into my mouth, my heart started hammering against her palms. I wonder if she can feel it.

Short of breathe, I finally pulled away. Izzie was still; her eyes closed and her lips still parted slightly. When she finally opened her eyes, we just stood there; eyes locked. For a minute, she stood staring up at me, an odd expression on her face. I swallowed hard, almost afraid to believe it was a reflection of the same peculiar attraction I was feeling for her

It felt like hours before she finally spoke, but in reality it was only mere moments.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," Izzie spoke softly.

"I know," I chuckled as I thanked her with another kiss. It was softer this time; more gentle. She sighed into this one.

When I pulled away this time, she was smiling. No confused looks.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked her. "Maybe we can go for a walk or something," I suggested.

Her answer was a nod.

Yes.

**888**

BPOV

I knew he was going to kiss me, even before it happened. He had this look in his eyes, and it gave him away. But it still didn't give me time to prepare. Not that I needed to prepare anyway; just a little more notice would have been good.

"I wonder if you taste just as good," he said.

I tried to speak, but his mouth had already descended onto mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth almost immediately. I could feel my legs buckling beneath me, and I had to brace my hands against his chest to prevent myself from dropping to the floor. I felt a thrill when I felt his heart beating hard against my palms.

I couldn't open my eyes straight away. I was still in a bit of a stunned state and to be honest I was kind of waiting for him to press his lips back to mine again. When I did eventually open my eyes, we just stood there; staring into the others eyes.

His green orbs were beautiful and sparkling. By now my stomach was doing somersaults, and my pulse was beating so erratically, I wondered if it would ever return to normal. The silence between us was starting to get intense, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You have the most beautiful eyes".

"I know," he chuckled before leaning back down towards me.

He tipped my head back a fraction and took my mouth again. His kiss was soft and light this time; just a brush of lips against lips.

This time when he pulled away, I was smiling.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Anthony asked me. "Maybe we can go for a walk or something," he suggested.

That question made my mouth go dry. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. So I just nodded my answer instead.

Yes.

**888**

I didn't know where we were going. I didn't really care. Because I was with him. And honestly, I would go anyway with him.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked me as he took my hand and started to lead me down the sidewalk.

"Anywhere. I don't mind. I'm not picky," I answered with a smile as I squeezed his hand a little.

Anthony started to laugh. "You are like every guys dream girl. You could get taken to the pits of hell and probably wouldn't care," he stared. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. "You don't have a boyfriend or a husband, do you?" he looked slightly panicked.

"No," I giggled. "But If I did, you've already done enough to get your ass kicked by him," I teased.

"Well," he coughed and continued walking. "I'm just surprised that you don't have a boyfriend. You're a pretty good catch".

"Hey, you can talk," I moved to walk in front of him. I spun around and started walking backwards, so that I could still see and speak to him. Was a stupid idea really. With my clumsiness, it was the last thing I should have been doing. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are a very good looking guy," I informed him. But I bet he already knew that.

He shrugged as he grabbed my hand and turned me back around so that I could see where I was walking. "I lead a pretty busy life. I don't have time for serious relationships," he explained.

"Fair enough," I laughed as we kept walking.

"So, where to?" he went back to the original subject.

"Coffee. I could really go for a coffee. Do you know a place?" I asked.

He grinned. "I know a place. It's about a ten minute walk from here. You up for it".

"Lead the way," I happily followed him down the street.

**888**

EPOV

Okay, so I knew that taking her to the coffee place at my hotel was a cheeky thing to do. But I still took her there anyway. And really, I don't think she minded either. I was still reeling from that kiss we'd shared earlier, and I was kind of hoping that we could take it further, so the closer we were to a room, the better. So yes, taking her back to the hotel had its advantages.

After we grabbed a couple coffee's, I led her back at outside and we took a seat at one of the outside tables. After we drank our hot drinks, we went for a stroll around the outside of the hotel.

"So, this is where you're staying?" Izzie asked me. "It's really nice," she added.

"Yeah, I'm just here for the night," I started to explain. "But if you think the outside of it is nice, you should see the view from my room," I said as I stopped and stood before her.

"I bet its really great," she smiled up at me.

"No," I shook my head as I pulled my hand up and ran my fingertips across her flushed cheeks. "It's beautiful," I all but whispered.

She blushed. It was like the tenth time she'd blushed tonight. But it really did make me like her more. It was just really sweet.

**888**

BPOV

How did he do it? How did he make me feel this way with just simple touches or simple words. He must just have the gift. Lucky.

I loved the feel of his fingers caressing my cheek. It was sending sparks through my body; from the tip of my toes, right to the tips of my fingers. It was like a static electricity running through me. I felt like I could explode at any moment. The feeling intensified when his fingers started to trail down my cheek and onto my neck. I shivered in delight.

"Are you cold?" Anthony asked me just after.

I shook my head. I was anything but cold. Heat streaked through my body like fire, making me want to pant and cross my legs where an itchy dampness began to throb.

Anthony didn't say anything else, but from the purse of his lips and the twitch of a muscle in his jaw, I had a feeling that he was well aware of the battle my hormones were now waged in - and maybe, just maybe, he was fighting his own case of lust.

"The view really is beautiful," he whispered. "Up in my room," he quickly added as his breathe dusted across my cheek.

"Uh huh," I really couldn't speak.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked.

He wasn't talking about the view.

**888**

**A/N: Sorry for stopping there. But you'll get the good stuff in the next chapter. Give me two days, and it should be up. **


	4. Whiskey Kisses

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **barbiedoll123, jillmarie724, dracorium. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up when I promised. But its here now. YAY.**

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Four - **Whiskey Kisses

BPOV

_"The view really is beautiful," he whispered. "Up in my room," he quickly added as his breathe dusted across my cheek. _

_"Uh huh," I really couldn't speak. _

_"Do you want to see it?" he asked. _

_He wasn't talking about the view. _

I could have been standing there for hours staring at Anthony after he'd asked me that question, but it was probably only about ten seconds in real time. So, he wanted me to go up to his room with him. Instead of accepting his offer, I just stood there like a friggin idiot.

"Huh?" I finally managed to speak.

Anthony laughed at me a little before asking me again. "Do you want to come upstairs to my room?" he said a little slower. "There's some whiskey in my mini-bar, so we could have another drink……………or we could do something else," he arched one of his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face.

My insides tightened. My throat grew dry at the realization that he had just pretty much asked me to sleep with him. Well, I'm pretty sure that's what he was intending on.

The real question was now; was I brave enough to go with him, or was I stupid enough to turn him down. I wasn't the type of girl who would usually do something like this. But all the other guys I had met didn't look like Anthony. There was also the fact that this guy was a stranger. I'd barely known him for two hours. But there was something about him that made me feel like everything would be okay. That I would be safe with him.

So what the hell?

Why not? Why shouldn't I allow myself some fun. I have this totally delectable man standing before me, offering to take me back to his hotel, where he would no doubt, do amazing things to me. So, I'm gonna go for it. I deserve some fun. And I'd probably never get a chance with a guy like him ever again.

"I'd love too," I smiled at him.

He grinned back and held his hand out for me to take. I took it; no hesitations whatsoever.

**888**

EPOV

I thought she was going to turn me down. I really did.

I think I'd made my intentions pretty clear, so she had to have known the reason why I was inviting her up. It wasn't all about sex; truthfully I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to her yet. There was something about this girl that just drew me in. If I was ready for marriage and kids, she'd be the type of woman I'd want that with.

After leading her into the hotel, we made our way to the elevators. I waited for the doors to close and pushed the button that would take us to my floor. My room was almost at the top of the building. It was on the level under the penthouse slash honeymoon suite, and I was being serious when I said my room had a great view. It was the reason why I'd taken this room, and it was the reason I also took this room every time I spend a night in Seattle.

"Your room must be really nice if its at the top," Izzie remarked when she noticed the button I pressed.

"Yea, but if I knew I was going to have company I would have accepted the Penthouse suite they offered me earlier today," I smiled as I squeezed her hand.

"Nah, a room is a room. As long as its comfortable, it shouldn't matter how big or nice it is," she shrugged, as she stepped out of the elevator when it came to a stop and the doors opened again.

"I love how down to earth you are," I complimented her. "It's refreshing to be around someone who isn't impressed with shiny things," I added.

She laughed as she spoke. "Well, you shouldn't expect anything less from a girl who has a hippie for a mother," she said.

"Ah," I chuckled as I tipped my head. "Here it is," I slipped my card through the lock and opened the door to my room. I flicked on one of the lights; dimming it a little before bringing Izzie into the room behind me.

"Not bad, not bad," she nodded her head as she dropped her purse down on the couch. "I like it".

"Go check out the view and I'll grab us a drink," I gave her a gentle push across the room towards the glass doors that would take her out to the patio.

As I grabbed some glasses, I watched as she pushed the door open and stepped outside. I slipped my jacket off and strung it over a chair before pouring the whiskey into the glasses and joining Izzie out on the balcony.

She accepted the drink graciously, and took a mouthful. She choked a little before letting out a whoosh of air.

"Good?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Smooth," she managed to say before laughing out loud. "Sorry, but I haven't drunk whiskey in a while," she explained.

"I can get you something else," I offered as I turned to go back inside.

"No," she reached out and grabbed me. "I like it," she pulled me towards her and leant up to place a soft kiss against my lips.

She pulled away from me and looked back out over the balcony. "You were right, the view is beautiful," I noticed a smile peak at her lips.

"What, did you think I was making it up," I gave a her quick elbow in the side. Not hard of course.

"I thought you were just using it as a means to get me up here so you could take advantage of me," she chuckled as she took another sip of her drink. "Obviously I was wrong".

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and my erection twitched. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to hold back with out touching her or kissing her again. I don't think it will be too long.

"Oh, you're not wrong," I gulped down the rest of my drink before placing it down on the small table that was located just inside the glass door.

"I love your honesty," she laughed as she turned her back to me.

I took this opportunity to step up behind her and slip my arms around her waist. She fell back into me and tipped her head.

**888**

BPOV

I loved the feel of his firm arms wrapped around me. He felt hard and strong. It was nice. I brought my spare hand up and placed it over his, which were massaging my stomach through the fabric of my black cotton dress. I fell back onto him and tipped my head. He lowered his own head and dropped it into my hair.

"You smell so damn good," he inhaled deeply at my neck. "It's like fruit and flowers. Delicious," he was nibbling at my ear now.

Placing one more kiss on my neck he pulled away. I couldn't help but groan in frustration. I stifled the sound coming from my mouth with my glass; taking the last mouthful. But it didn't make me feel any better.

"Do you want another one?" Anthony jerked his head at my glass.

I shook my head and placed the glass down. "Besides, I like the taste of whiskey better like this," I snapped my hand out and cupped the back of his head and pulled him down to my waiting mouth.

With a deep groan he ran his hands down my back and pressed me closer. Kissing me deeper, Anthony's tongue explored the satin of my mouth while he filled his palms with the roundness of my bottom. I squirmed against him, and his erection jerked, vibrating a ragged moan of desire in his throat.

With his hands still latched to my ass, he lifted me up and pulled my legs around his waist, walking us back inside. As he walked us across the room, we continued with the kisses. While he was busy trailing kisses down my neck, I busied myself removing my cardigan. I threw it to the floor and then kicked off my small heels before he took us into the suites bedroom.

He gently lowered me to the ground and buried his face in the swell of my breasts and groaned his pleasure. He gathered my dress and lifted it, removing it from my body and dropping it into a pile on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anthony then asked me as he cupped my face and pressed our fore-heads together. "I mean, we did only just meet, so if you feel uncomfortable about this, then we don't have to do anything," he spoke softly.

I shook my head adamantly. I'd already started, so there was no way I was stopping now. I wanted him, and that was that.

"No, I definitely want to," I stood on my toes and kissed him again, before starting on the buttons on his shirt.

In no time, I had his shirt and his wife beater piling on top of my dress that was already on the floor. I pulled away and jumped on the bed; sitting on my knees and facing towards him. I felt so confident with him; I'd always been quite shy when I was in bed with other guys, but with him, I felt I could really be myself.

I held my hands out to him and brought him down to kneel in front of me so that we were face to face. I reached behind me and undone the clasp of my red lacy bra. I let the straps fall from my arms and let it drop from my body. I caught it with one finger and then flung it down onto the floor.

"So beautiful. Perfect," he murmured as his eyes lingered on my chest. He smiled at me then; beckoning me with his finger to come closer.

I giggled as he pressed himself flush against me. His hard chest flattened my bare breasts between us, his erection nudging low on my belly. It felt good feeling him hard against me like that. It proved that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Pressing his lips to my collarbone he pushed me down onto my back.

He kissed his way down my chest and circled his tongue around one of my hardened nipples, before taking the peak into his mouth. Gasping, I arched my back; offering him more of myself. His tongue flicked back and forth across the tip of my nipple, making me cry out and curl my fingers into the bedcovers. He sucked hard, desire shooting through me. I raked my nails down his back, unable to hold back a moan.

"Mmm, more," I whispered. I felt his mouth curve against mine when he kissed my lips again, and then felt the trail of his fingertips up the inside of my thigh. I shivered as the light touch travelled up and higher still, searching for that place at the apex of my thighs. That place were I was already slick and hot and craving him so much.

His fingers dipped in under my lace barrier, and I jolted against him, moaning into his mouth. He slid his fingers against me, teasing and tormenting me with each gentle stroke. When they slipped inside me, his tongue dipped into my mouth and a coil of tension started to build in me, tightening with each stroke.

"Oh my god," I groaned softly when his finger found my clit. He was tender there, the tip of his finger moving in tiny circles.

"You like that?" he whispered.

"Mmmm," I could only mumble as I moved my hips against his hand.

"You're so wet and hot," he said as he plunged two fingers inside me again. I hooked my leg over his hip, giving him permission to plunder away.

"You're making me crazy," he growled into my ear.

"Me? I'm not the one with the wicked fingers," I laughed in between gasps.

I tried to keep talking but his fingers were just too damn good, and they were making me lose my train of thought When my breathing grew deeper he must have sensed that my release was close. He stroked and curled harder and was rewarded with a keening cry as I arched my body into his.

"Oh yea, I definitely want to do this," I laughed.

He laughed with me, but soon stopped and held his breath when he felt my hand press against his chest. He had a great body; perfect amount of muscle in just the perfect places. I really wished I could keep him.

I ran my hands down his chest, and then further down across his abdomen. I could feel his muscles jolting beneath my fingertips. When I reached the button of his pants, I undone it and pulled his zipper down. I cupped him through the material first; feeling how hard he was for me. Nice.

Then I dipped my hand under. Inside was my surprise. Hard, hot, thick. The moment my hand circled his shaft, his cock jumped as if he couldn't contain his eagerness. While I stroked him I brought my lips back to his mouth; kissing him deeply. His breaths were getting shallow and I knew it wouldn't be long until he came.

Suddenly, my hand was being pulled away. "I want to come inside you," he growled. If it was possible, hearing him speak like that only made me hotter.

He stood quickly and pulled his slacks and boxers off together in one swift movement. He was left naked and aroused, his erection jutting out towards me. Oh yeah, I was lucky.

I sat back on the bed, ready and waiting for him to take me. He leant over me, whispering in my ear.

"I hope you know how beautiful you are," he said in a low voice, his thumbs drawing circles on my neck. "I'd love to spend hours telling you just how beautiful you are, but I'm just too damn excited to get inside you," he said blatantly.

"That's all right," I could only murmur.

When he pushed me back, I went eagerly, spreading my legs for him. It had been a while since my last time, but I was so ready that when he pushed inside me, I nearly passed out from the pleasure. When he was fully filling me, he lifted my hips and placed a pillow underneath. So when he pushed inside of me the second time, he filled me perfectly.

Our mutual groan filled the room. My wet heat gripped him tightly as he would withdraw and repeatedly sink back in again. I dug my fingers sharply in to his back, and I could hear his teeth gritting together next to my ear. I lifted my knee's and wrapped my legs around his waist, taking him in deeper.

"Mmm, yes," I cried. "Oh yes. Harder. More," I cried out even louder and he obeyed my wishes.

It was as though we had already done this a hundred times before, moving to a remembered rhythm as he sank into me, and then withdrew, each long stroke bringing forth a wave of pleasure. I'd never experienced passion like this before. It was hot, eager and desperate. Every nerve ending seemed to be electrified, and It felt like it was jumping and sizzling in my veins.

I was close, so close. I could tell that he was too. But I could tell he was holding back. He wanted me to fall first. He'd wait before he took his own satisfaction. He reached in between our blended bodies and brought his hand to my clit; rubbing it fast. It only took one more thrust and I was gone.

My orgasm screamed through me. Mindless throbs of pleasure tore a cry from my throat. And it was only now, that Anthony let go. His climax exploded within him, shudders racking his body. I could feel his seed coating my walls as he kept thrusting until he was spent and empty.

"Wow," I gasped as I tried to catch my breath.

"My thoughts exactly," Anthony placed a quick kiss on the side of my neck, before pulling himself out of me and easing away to lay on his back; his breaths coming out in deep gasps.

My body was still twitching from my release when I felt Anthony's hands on me again. I thought he was ready for round two, and I would have been more than happy to go again, but he just pulled me towards him; wrapping his arms around my body. He rested his face in my hair and closed his eyes.

"Rest now," he murmured.

I think it only took a few minutes for me drop off.

**888**

**A/N: Eh I had trouble writing that. I've written love scenes before, but I've never gone in to a great detail as I did with this. I probably got have got dirtier, but I kept it pretty tame LOL. Hope it was okay. **


	5. Fruit and Flowers

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **barbiedoll123, dracorium and Music ADD. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Five - **Fruit and Flowers

BPOV

What woke me was the feel of a masculine hand running along the side of my thigh, a slow and gentle caress. I slowly opened my eyes. And if I had any doubt just to where I was, the hardness of the naked body pressed up against me was a stark reminder. I looked up at Anthony and smiled. His eyes were wide and excited, and his hair was sticking out everywhere. It was so tempting.

"Hey," he grinned down at me.

"Morning," I grinned back at him.

"It's not morning yet," he laughed at me. "Its still dark out," he added as he nodded his head towards the window.

I frowned. "What time is it then?" I asked him.

"Its only four o'clock," he answered.

"And you woke me up? How dare you," I teased him as I lifted my hand and threaded my fingers through his hair. "You have gorgeous hair," I pointed out; twirling a strand of it around a finger.

"So, I've been told," Anthony chuckled. "Seriously though, I don't get the obsession with my hair. It must be a girl thing," he bit his lip.

"It is," I confirmed with a laugh.

We lay there in silence for a few more moments before Anthony sat up and looked down at me. I felt the blush rising from my chest, and I cast my eyes away from his when it reached my cheeks. His stare was intense, and it was starting to make feel all tingly inside. Now was not the right time for me to grow attached.

"Last night was great," he finally said.

"Yea, it was," I looked back at him and nodded in agreement. "Ah, its been a while since a man has made me feel like that. Actually, I don't think any man has ever really made me feel that good," told him.

I could tell from the look on his face that he was pleased with my statement. "You're very potent," I added next.

His grin widened and he leant down to kiss me, but I dodged his face and pulled myself out of bed. I picked up my red lacy knickers from the floor and slid them up my legs.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving are you?" Anthony frowned as he watched me.

"Nope," I shook my head and giggled at his anxiety. "I'm thirsty," I explained simply as I pulled his long sleeved shirt over my shoulders and done a few of the buttons up.

"Oh, good," he smiled in relief and jumped from the bed himself; throwing his boxers on. "Come on, there's some bottles of water in the mini-bar," he told me as he walked out of the room.

I followed him with a smirk on my face. His bare back was gorgeous. I decided that I loved the way his muscles clenched in his lower back as he walked. While he grabbed the waters from the fridge, I made my way outside and sat on the balcony. I inhaled deeply, taking in the cool air.

I used to the hate the cold, and hated the wet rain even more, but over the last few years id come to enjoy it, and found that the cold didn't really affect me. I quite liked the way it cooled me.

My father had also informed me that Forks was one of the rainiest places in America, so it was a good thing it didn't worry me, since I'd be staying there in one of the coldest times in the year.

"Come back inside, its freezing out there," Anthony's voice broke me from my thoughts.

**888**

EPOV

I stood at the sliding door, beckoning Izzie back inside. It was freezing out there and I didn't want her to get a chill. Once she stepped back inside, I handed her a water, and then closed the sliding door, blocking the cold air from coming in.

I turned back around just in time to see Izzie sit down on the small couch located in the middle of the room. I couldn't help the grin the spread across my face as I looked over her. She was wearing my shirt, and I swear to god, id never seen someone look so good.

I couldn't get over how attracted I was to this girl; id never felt an attraction like this before. I loved how she was so different from most girls I had dated. There was an innocence about her that just drew me in. But then there was that inner vixen that I knew was inside there somewhere; and I'd managed to get a peek of it.

I wanted another peek.

I sat down next to her, and reached out to brush a curl away from her eyes. She had lovely eyes. Brown doe eyes that I felt could just drown me. She had beautiful porcelain skin, flawless and so smooth. And those creamy legs that, even though she was short, seemed to go on forever.

I reached down to said legs, and dusted my fingertips across her bare thighs.

"That feels nice," she smiled slightly.

"That's what you were saying in your sleep too," I decided to bring up her sleep talking. I'd found it extremely cute.

"What?" she sounded horrified. "Oh god, what did I say?" she groaned.

I couldn't help laughing at her. It was fun watching her get a little worked up. I could have kept going and teased her continuously, but I decided to just be truthful.

"It wasn't anything bad. Just things like 'yes', 'mmm', and 'that feels nice'," I explained to her. "And you said my name a few times," I smirked.

Her face paled and she dropped her head into her hands. "How embarrassing," she growled.

"Hey, I thought it was cute," I moved her face away from her palms; making her look at me. A blush had spread across her cheeks, and she looked even more sweeter than she already did.

I spotted a small smile peeking at the corners of her lips, and I was happy that I had managed to squash her embarrassment. I cup her cheek and kissed her softly. She lifted a hand to my shoulder and pulled me closer; deepening the kiss. Her tongue pushed at my lips and dipped inside my mouth. We fought for dominance, but in the end, I let her take it.

While we kissed, she pulled herself onto my lap and thrust her hand into my boxers. Her hot little hand felt so good palming my cock, that I couldn't suppress the ragged moan that fell from my mouth.

I latched onto her hand and pulled it away from me before standing. "Lets go back to the bed," I growled, and before she could react, I was tugging her back into the bedroom.

**888**

BPOV

Before he had the chance to take control, I'd pushed him down onto the bed. I was going to take control this time round.

"Take them off," I indicated to his boxers.

He happily complied and slid the silk shorts down his legs. I myself was pleased that his dick was already engorged and ready for me. I was glad, because I didn't have the patience for fore-play this time. I wanted to get straight to the point. Didn't mean that I wouldn't tease him a little first.

From my standing point at the end of the bed, I slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt that I was wearing. When I'd finished with the last button, I let the shirt flap open and bared my breasts, but I didn't take the shirt off; not yet.

Seeing Anthony grinning at me from his spot on the bed, I felt a little wicked and brazen, so I ran my hands up my stomach and cupped my breasts, kneading them gently and pinching my nipples slightly. Anthony released a loud groan and I noticed his dick twitching. He was impressive, that was for sure. He was larger than any other man id slept with, and he definitely knew how to use it well. I was excited that I was going to get to have it inside me once again.

I was starting to feel frustrated, and I could feel my juices pooling in my panties, so I knew it was time to stop teasing the man. And myself.

I brought my fingers to the side of my red panties and peeled them down my legs. I held them up with one finger before letting them flutter to the floor.

"I like those panties," Anthony muttered. "Red. Evil," he chuckled.

Still with his shirt on, I fell to the bed and stared to crawl up towards him. Straddling him, I grabbed a hold of his erection and stroked it for a few seconds; gaining a growl from him.

"I'm taking the top this time," I murmured.

"Take what you want. I'm desperate," his voice sounded strangled.

So was I.

Running my hands up his chest, I braced both hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto his back and looked into his eyes as I lowered myself on to him, taking his cock deeper and deeper.

I noticed that his green eyes darkened as he grasped at my waist. "So…good," he ground out.

I started to move my hips in small circles that eventually gave way to more uninhibited strokes that increased the pleasure and friction between us. With each glide of my body against his, he slid deeper and grew more harder inside me.

"Fuck," I cried out as one of his thrusts up managed to hit my g-spot. That was definitely a first for me, and my bloody god did it feel good.

I felt his hands grasp my waist harder, as he lifted me and slammed me back down on him as hard as he could. I gasped and cried out, clawing at his chest at the intense pleasure he was giving me.

"Yes, that's it," Anthony urged me on. "Cum for me, baby," he groaned.

He thrust two more times before exploding inside me; taking me along with him. I slumped down onto his chest, tremors wracking my body and his hands trailing up and down my back.

I wanted to say something, but I had no idea what to say. But I think we were both thinking the same thing; that it was damn good sex. I lay there for a few more minutes, him still inside me, listening to his heart hammering against my cheek.

Finally I rolled off him, and nestled into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and I placed my hand on his chest, sighing softly.

"Great night," Anthony finally broke the silence.

"Definitely," I nodded at his side in agreement.

I hated the next thought that popped into my head though.

But all good things come to an end_._

**888**

The next time I awoke Anthony was still asleep. I didn't awake to a gentle caress on the leg, or a kiss, or a sweet face with soft hair. But apart of me knew that it was a good thing that he was still asleep.

I had to leave.

I didn't want things to be awkward. I'd had mornings like that before, and it wasn't something that I enjoyed.

So I pulled away from him, and gently moved away from the bed. I picked up my underwear and dress from the floor and exited the room. I quickly dressed and put my heels back on.

I grabbed my bag and checked my phone, noting that I had two missed calls; one from my mum and the other from my dad. It was then that I realized the time. It was already ten am. Shit. Id promised my dad id be in Forks by twelve, but there was no way, id get there by that time now.

I felt bad for leaving without waking Anthony. He was such a nice guy and I'd really enjoyed the time I'd spent with him. I wished I had the guts to say goodbye, but I didn't think I'd be able to do it without getting emotional.

I felt that I had a great connection with him, and that if things were different, we'd see each other again. But there was no way that would happen. We hadn't spoken about it, but id guessed that he was only in town visiting, so there was a huge possibility that he didn't even live in this state.

Pursuing something just wasn't possible.

The only other thing I could do was leave him note. And all because I was too scared to wake the guy and say thanks for a wonderful night and goodbye. Why do I have to be such an idiot?

I searched through my bag for a piece of paper and picked up a pen that was sitting on the small table before. Now what the hell do I write?

I started with his name….

_Anthony._

_Thank you._

_Love Izzie._

I'm such a loser. What kind of idiot leaves a note that says thank you? But in all seriousness, that's all I could think of. And it was just going to have to do.

I left the paper on the table and snatched up my bag. I took a step towards the door, but then stopped. I turned around and walked back towards the bedroom. I needed one more look.

He was sleeping soundly. A small smile was gracing his lips. He truly was beautiful. I whimpered at the thought of never seeing this beautiful specimen again.

Life really did suck.

Then he moved, and I panicked. I fled the bedroom as fast as I could. I opened the door to the hotel room and the last thing I heard before I closed the door behind me was his voice calling out to me.

"Izzie?"

**888**

She was gone. Disappeared even before I woke up. I felt ill.

As soon as I woke, and found her side of the bed empty and her clothes missing from the floor, I knew. I knew she was gone.

So here I am, sitting in my bed feeling sorry for myself. I hadn't moved an inch in the last five minutes and felt no need to do so soon.

I don't know why I was feeling like this. She was just one woman. There were plenty more fish in the sea. I'd only just met her. But who was I fooling? Izzie was 'the' woman. The type of woman I wanted to take home to my mum.

But it looked like that was never going to happen.

After making love to her for the first time last night, id thought long and hard about the possibility of seeing her again. And this morning id decided that I was going to talk to her about it. There could have been a chance that we lived close enough together to continue what we'd started. Yes, only a small chance, but it was still worth asking.

But like I'd said before, that was never going to happen now.

Finally pulling myself out of the bed, I pulled my boxers and slacks on and made my way out into the lounge area. I grabbed an orange juice out of the mini-bar and sat down on the couch, resting my feet on the small table in front of me. That's when I saw it.

I picked it up and read the few words printed neatly on the slip of paper.

_Anthony._

_Thank you._

_Love Izzie._

I sighed loudly and dropped my head back onto the headrest. If I had of known that I was going to feel this crap, I would have stayed away. It would have been better for my sanity. I needed to forget about Izzie. Forget her and never think about her again. I'd have to try.

But that wasn't going to happen. Not when her cardigan was still hanging off the very couch I was sitting on. I spotted it from the corner of my eye. I picked it up and ran my fingers over it. A soft cotton. I couldn't help myself when I lifted it to my face and inhaled. It smelt like her.

Fruit and flowers. Strawberries and Freesia's.

And I wanted to forget about her?

Yeah right. As If that was going to happen.

**888**

**A/N: Aww poor Edward. He's lost the only girl he's ever thought about taking home to meet his mummy. Poor guy. LOL. **


	6. Scary Pixie

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **knd3116, dracorium, monkey-101, shy-baby-2007, barbiedoll123. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**A/N: Just a heads up that Edward will be AWOL for the next few chapters. Also, the next couple chapters are just going to be fill in chappies, so don't expect anything too exciting. LOL. **

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Six - **Scary Pixie

BPOV

As soon as I was in my car, making my way to Forks, I regretted the decision I'd made to leave without saying goodbye to Anthony. I was internally kicking myself for being such an idiot. I'm so stupid and inconsiderate. I'd hate to think what he thought of me now.

But I shouldn't worry myself with those thoughts anymore. I was never going to see him again, so it didn't matter what he thought of me. He was just a guy. There were plenty more men out there.

I mean, what did it matter if he was the most beautiful man id ever seen, or that he looked at me like no man had ever before, or that the pleasure he'd given me was the greatest id ever received.

God, I'm kidding myself. I'm a fool. Stupid. Stupid.

But, it didn't matter anymore. What's done is done. I'd had a one night stand. Big whoop. People had them everyday. I needed to get over it and just put it behind me as though it never happened.

And more importantly; forget about Anthony. The green eyed god. Forget him.

Easy. Right?

**888**

The moment I pulled out the front of my fathers home, he was out the door and running towards me. He'd reached my car even before I'd had the chance the open my door. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad had been standing at his front window for the last few hours watching and waiting for me to pull up.

"Isabella," he cried happily as he practically ripped me from the car and pulled me into a warm hug. He always did give great hugs.

It had been well over six months since the last time I'd seen him, which was when he'd come to San Francisco for one of his yearly visits. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was just as excited as he was to see each other again. He, along with my mother, was my best friend. Charlie and I were very similar, and I think that's why we got on so well. Where Renee was hyper and totally out-there, my dad was quiet and reserved. I'd picked up his traits.

"Hey, dad. I missed you so much," I told him as I tightened the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here Bells," Charlie said to me as he pulled away and smiled down at me. "Its going to be great having you here for Thanksgiving and Christmas," he added.

"So you've definitely got those days off work ?" I asked him as I grabbed my purse from the car and shut the door.

"Of course, my girl is here." he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me towards the house. "Besides, I'm not going to miss out on the two best feeds I'll probably ever have," he then laughed.

"Ah, I see," I mocked anger. "You brought me all the way out here, just so I could cook for you," I teased.

"Caught me out Bells. You caught me out," dad chuckled. "But hey, you cant blame me; you're a great cook, and you make the best cherry pie in America," he praised me.

"What? Just in America? Not the whole world?" I pouted.

Charlie laughed at me. "Oh, Izzie Lizard, you know you're the best," he teased me with my childhood nickname.

He really was the only person who could get away with calling me that now.

**888**

After a quick bite to eat, my dad helped me unpack my car and set up the room he'd cleaned up for me. It was only a small room, but it felt warm and homely. I liked it.

After I was all done, I went downstairs and found my father in front of the Television watching a football game. I laughed at him. Some things never changed.

I decided then I wanted to make a nice dinner for him, so I headed to the kitchen to look through his kitchen cupboards. I was surprised to find them pretty empty. He must have heard me rustling around, because he soon joined me.

"I forgot to tell you we'd need to make a trip to the grocery store," he leaned against the fridge.

"You think?" I rolled my eyes. "What have you been eating? Thin air?" I said sarcastically.

"Um, well sometimes I go to the diner in town," my father lifted his hand and scratched behind his ear nervously. "Sometimes, I go and eat with Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue. Som…," he rambled on, but I decided to cut him off.

This was why I felt so bad about leaving my father alone. The man just didn't know how to take care of himself properly.

"Dad, I want to wring your neck," I growled.

I grabbed my purse, pulled on a jacket and pushed my father out of the house. He lead me to his police cruiser, and we drove to the Grocery store in silence. He knew I had a temper and probably didn't want to aggravate it by trying to get himself out of my bad books.

When we got out of the cruiser, I put a hand on his shoulder and turned him towards me.

"Dad, I'm not mad at you okay," I told him. "I guess I'm more mad at myself. I get angry when I think of you being alone and not having me around to take care of you. I should be there all the time; I'm your daughter. But I just up and left you," I explained.

"Bella, you're a grown woman, and have your own life to live. I don't and never have expected you to drop everything just so you can look after your old man," he let out a little laugh. "I'm doing fine anyway. I don't need a babysitter, and I'm not that old or senile yet," he joked.

"Come on dad," I pulled on his arm. "Lets go buy a shit load of food," we headed into the store.

**888**

We were walking down the last aisle when I heard a loud and excited shriek. I looked up and spotted a young woman about my age, waving happily at me and my dad. I could hear Charlie muffling a laugh under his breath.

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"That is Alice Cullen. She's been looking forward to meeting you," he started to explain. "She's the daughter of a local doctor, and she is a very charming young lady. I thought you might need some female company while your were here, and I mentioned you to her. You will like her a lot," he continued.

I didn't know whether to be pleased or pissed. On one hand, I felt as though he'd already pawned me off so that he wouldn't have to worry about me, but on the other, I felt glad that he was considerate enough to go out of his way to do something nice like that for me.

I didn't have enough time to talk to my dad about it, because said girl was practically skipping down the aisle towards us.

She was a cute girl, and very tiny. She reminded me of a little pixie or a fairy. She had the cutest little hairstyle; short dark hair that spiked out in all directions. And lets not forget her amazing sense of fashion. The girl looked like she had walked straight out of a magazine or a catalogue.

"Bella," she squealed as she lunged at me; pulling into a tight squeeze. I was taken aback. She was friendly.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she spoke. "I've heard so much about you from your dad, and I've been anticipating your arrival," she rambled on.

I looked up at my father with widened eyes, hoping he'd get a fair idea of what I wanted, but couldn't, say. _What have you got me in to?_

_I_ quickly looked back at the pixie, to find her still in a tirade. She was jabbering on about something, and I started to feel a little guilty because I hadn't really been paying much attention to what she was saying.

"I just know we are going to become best friends while you are here, and I guarantee that by the end of the two months, you are going to be begging us to let you stay here in Forks with us," Alice grinned up at me.

I started to laugh. Yea right as if that was going to happen. But me being me, I didn't want to hurt the poor girls feelings. "Okay," I smiled.

"Okay great," Alice clapped her hands together. "Well, I will let you two get back to your groceries, and Bella, I will be by at nice o'clock tomorrow morning to pick you up," she held her head high.

"Um, why?" I must have looked very confused. What could this girl possibly want to do at nine am in the morning.

"We're going shopping in Port Angeles of course," her smile was extremely bright.

I flinched. I wasn't big on shopping. "I'm not really a shopper Alice," I said as nicely as I possibly could.

"Bella, sweetie," Alice's smile didn't move an inch. "I never take no for an answer, and one day you will come to respect that," she told me.

I really couldn't speak. This girl was tough. She even frightened me a little. "Sure," I managed to say.

"Great, I'll see you then," she waved before giving Charlie the same. "Bye Chief".

"Oh my god. Is that like the devil in the body of an angel?" I groaned.

"Like she said Bella; one day, you, like the rest of us, will come to respect what she says," my father laughed.

I didn't know what to say, so I just snatched the trolley away from my fathers grasp, and lurched off down the aisle, throwing random items into the almost full trolley.

The next two months were going to be long.

**888**

**Please R/R. **

**I might try and get an Alice and probably even an Esme POV in somewhere over the next couple of chapters. Just so we're not stuck with Bella the whole time. **


	7. I'm Gonna Ralph

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **barbiedoll123, Music ADD, razzledazzle96. Cheers for the reviews guys.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Seven - **I'm gonna Ralph

_One month later_

My father had been right; I did like Alice. Actually, I'd grown quite fond of the little pixie. She shone a light into everyone's life, and that now included mine. It truly would be hard to say goodbye to her when the time came for me to leave.

I'd never had any real girlfriends in my life, and I could honestly say that even though I had only known her for a month, she probably was the closest friend id ever had. She had said from the beginning that we would be best friends, and now, I really did respect that.

She had introduced me to her family too. And what wonderful people they were. Alice came from a rich family, and I'd always thought that money made people more stuck up, but once I'd met her family, I admitted that I was so wrong. They were some of the kindest people id ever had the privilege of meeting.

Her father, Carlisle, was a very successful doctor who had travelled all over the world doing his job, but had finally settled with his family in Forks 8 years ago. Her mother, Esme, was an interior designer who ran her own company. She was so kind and had a heart of gold. She was absolutely everything you would ever want in a mother.

And of course there was her older brother Emmett. He was a hoot and a half and so much fun. Then there was the extended family that consisted of Emmett's new wife Rosalie, and also Jasper, who was Rose's younger brother and Alice's boyfriend.

I was so glad to have met them.

I'd been spending as much time as possible with Charlie too. We'd spent thanksgiving day with each other, and then after lunch he'd taken me down to the reservation to meet his friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. I'd also met Harry's children Leah and Seth, and his wife Sue, who was a delight. The same couldn't be said about Leah though. She'd held her nose up at me almost the whole time I was there. The girl just didn't seem to like me.

I didn't let it worry me though, and Alice did mention that the girl seemed to have an attitude problem with just about anyone. So it wasn't just me she wanted to spit on.

This morning I was heading out for a girls only brunch at the country club with Alice, Esme and Rosalie. I'd never been to country club before; I was actually surprised that Forks even had one. But Forks had surprised me quite a lot. It definitely wasn't as bad as I'd first thought it was going to be. Port Angeles was even better, and it didn't take that long to drive there, so when Alice wasn't working, we spent quite a bit of time shopping and lunching in Port Angeles.

Alice came over early to help me pick a nice outfit for our brunch. I couldn't just wear a pair of jeans and a singlet. She chose a black skirt and a white blouse that fit my curves just right. Alice had a huge affect on my fashion sense since I'd met her. She'd pick me out a new outfit nearly every time we went to the mall.

When we arrived at the club, Esme and Rosalie were waiting and had already ordered a nice breakfast spread. There was fruit salad, pancakes, muffins, toast, along with Juice and coffee. Esme had also organised a bottle of champagne. It all looked delicious.

While we ate, we engaged in easy conversation. Rosalie got back into the story of her wedding, that had happened only a week before I'd arrived here. Alice insisted that she and Jasper would be the next down the aisle.

"Well, its not like Edward is going to get married, so of course it will be you" Rose laughed at Alice as she took a sip of juice. "He's yet to met a woman that has the power to keep him interested or satisfied. He's too in love with single life," she stated.

"He just needs to find someone that stimulates his mind, and not just his body," Alice huffed at Rosalie. "He just hasn't found the right woman yet. He needs to get rid of the bimbo's and find someone just as smart as him," she went on.

"Edward? That's your other brother, isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Apparently she had another brother, who was an intern or a resident or something along those lines, at a hospital in New York.

"Yea, that's him," Alice nodded. "It's too bad you didn't get to meet him though. You would be perfect for him," she giggled.

I just laughed at her. I'd learnt that she had a very over-active imagination.

"Speaking of Edward, did you call him last night mum?" Alice looked at her mother.

"Yes, I did," Esme frowned. "Just like the last few times I've spoken to him, he was extremely quiet. It seems that since he got back to New York, he hasn't sounded himself," she explained.

I watched as Alice gently pat Esme's hand. "Don' worry mum, I'm sure there is nothing wrong. You know how serious he is about being a doctor. He's probably just stressed out a little. He's been working very hard," she said.

And that was that. Talk about the other brother ceased, and we went into a round of girl talk.

We'd probably been munching away for almost half an hour when I started to feel queasy. My stomach was gurgling as the food I'd eaten started to swish around my stomach. It was so loud, the girls looked up at me in surprise. My mouth went dry then; I knew what that meant. It had actually happened a few times over the last couple days.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna Ralph," I said as I covered my mouth and fled from the table.

"Bella," I heard Alice calling from behind me.

I wasn't about to stop and speak to her though. If I didn't get to the bathrooms soon, I was going to puke everywhere.

**888**

As I retched over the side of the toilet bowl, Alice stood behind me, rubbing my back and trying to sooth me with calming words. She jumped up and grabbed a paper towel, handing it to me, so that I could wipe my mouth.

"That is so disgusting," I cried as I flushed the toilet. I think I was done.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Bella?" Alice helped me up from the floor. "You haven't really looked yourself these last few days," she pointed out, worried.

"Its probably just a bug or a flu or something," I answered her. But the word 'something' continuously echoed through my head.

I didn't want to think about what that something could be. Because truthfully, the thought just scared the fucking shit out of me.

And I refused to think about Anthony and how he had contributed to this something. But there goes that down the drain, because I just thought about him. I hadn't told Alice about him either. I didn't want her to think that I was a slut who slept around with random men. But if my fear was about to spring to life, then I was going to have to tell someone about what happened. And it looked like Alice was going to be that person.

Right then and there, I turned into a blubbering mess. "I done something really stupid," I cried.

"Oh my god Bella, what did you do? You're starting to scare me," Alice cried back at me.

I opened my mouth and let out a shaky breath; trying to prepare myself. "I spent the night with this guy…….and we were way to preoccupied and didn't even think to use condoms……..but I'm on the pill and thought it was going to be okay….," I rambled.

Alice was silent. She opened her mouth and made the shop of an 'O' with her lips. She reminded me of a goldfish. If I wasn't so traumatised right now, I would have laughed at her.

"But it looks as though things aren't going to be okay," I closed my eyes and hung my head.

All this thinking was starting to hurt my head, and I could feel a migraine coming on. I just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything.

"You're pregnant?" Alice finally managed to say something.

"I'm not sure. But I could be," I sighed.

Alice was standing up straight with one hand on her hip. "Well….crap," she slumped down.

I scoffed. Crap? Oh man, I was in so much more than that.

**888**

Alice took me back to back to her apartment that she shared with Jasper. She promised me that Jasper was at work, so we would have some privacy. She'd demanded to know every detail.

On the way, we stopped at the store and grabbed one of every pregnancy test they had on the shelf. Not that there was many. Only three.

Once we got to the apartment, Alice gave me a bottle of water and pushed me into the bathroom so that I could pee on three sticks.

After I'd done that, I sat them on the counter and left them to come to their decision. I left the bathroom and came face to face with a determined Alice. She was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed across her chest.

"Spill. Tell Auntie Alice everything," she said to me.

I groaned and flopped down onto her couch. I didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. But this was Alice standing before me, I don't think I had a choice.

"I met him at a pub in Seattle, on my way here," I started to explain. "His name was Anthony and we had a few drinks. After having a dance, we left and went for coffee. Then he asked if I wanted to go up to his hotel room with him and I agreed," I shrugged.

"And?" Alice prodded as she sat down next to me.

"And," I laughed. "I think you can guess what happened next," I said in a tone that said 'duh'.

"You went at it like wild animals," she grinned as she nodded her head.

"If that's what you want to call it," I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Alice started to bounce in her seat. She found this exciting?

"Was he cute?"

"Very," I tipped my head.

"Was it good?"

"It was great".

"Did he have a big di…?" she started but I cut her off.

"Alice," I scolded.

"What? What?" she held her hands up in defence. "I was just asking".

"Look, I cant talk about him Alice. I'm trying to forget he ever existed, because I know that I'm never going to see him again," I tried not to cry.

"You really liked him, didn't you?" Alice frowned and leant in to comfort me.

"Yea, I did," I wiped at the stray tear that was sitting in the corner of my eye. "But it doesn't matter. I don't know what his last name is, and I definitely don't know where he lives. For god sakes, I didn't even give him my real name," I growled.

I could feel myself growing angrier and angrier by the second. How could I have been so stupid? I should have kept my legs shut. I would even call me a slut.

"Oh sweetie," Alice embraced in a warm hug.

But I was in no mood for comfort right now. I wriggled away from her and slumped off to the bathroom. I figured I'd better look at the results. But when I got to the door, I paused.

"Will you check for me?" I turned and asked Alice.

She smiled gently and walked passed me and into the bathroom. She came back out holding the three sticks. Her face didn't tell me anything; that girl could bluff her way through anything.

"Well," I jiggled on the spot. "What's the damage?"

Alice took a deep breath and calmly gave me the news that could possibly change my life forever.

"You're with child".

No chance in hell I'd ever forget Anthony now.

**888**

**Please R/R.**

**A/N: Well, I'm sure you all saw that coming. I know that it was pretty obvious from the start. LOL. **


	8. Stress equals baking equals new job

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Thanks to: **barbiedoll123, lllllll, monkey-101, dominiqueanne and Music ADD. Thanks for the reviews.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Eight - **Stress equals baking equals new job

Telling my father about my pregnancy was the hardest thing id ever done. At the time, I had no idea what to expect. For all I knew, he could have murdered me right on the spot. I'd been prepared for harsh words and disgust, but what I hadn't been prepared for, was the silence.

He had just sat there; a blank look upon his face. He didn't twitch. He didn't speak. Just sat there in silence. After a few minutes, he'd gotten up and walked out of the house without saying a word.

After he had left, I'd got on the phone and called my mum, to tell her the news. She'd taken in surprisingly well. She didn't yell at me, but she didn't sound exactly excited either. Hey, I wasn't even excited yet, so why should anyone else be excited.

Renee had promised to talk more about it when she arrived in Forks. She would be arriving in a few days and would be spending Christmas with me and Charlie.

Which brings me to today. The day after I'd dropped the bomb on my dad. I hadn't seen him since, so we still hadn't gotten around to speaking about it. By the time he'd gotten home from work last night, I'd already gone to bed, and by the time I'd woken up this morning, he'd left for work again.

To be honest, he was starting to hurt my feelings. It felt as though he was purposely trying to avoid me.

So, I've spent the whole morning sitting here, waiting and hoping that he may pop home for lunch. We really needed to talk, and I wanted to know how he felt about it all. I was really going to need his support now.

I decided to make some lunch, and at the same time, I'd make some for Charlie too; just in case he did come home.

Today was my lucky day.

I placed the plate of sandwiches on the table and looked up just as he walked into the kitchen. I decided that I needed to be strong and firm. I wasn't going to let him walk away from this conversation again.

"Dad, we really….," I started, but was cut off when he spoke at the same time.

"Please, let me go first Isabella," he said as he sat down and indicated for me to do the same. "I'm so sorry for the way I left yesterday. You didn't deserve that," he apologized.

I shook my head at him. "No, its okay. I understand how hard it must have been for you to hear that. I'm still trying to get my head around it too, believe me," I sighed.

"I'm not angry with you Bella. Please do not think that," Charlie started. "I guess I'm just scared for you. I know you're a grown woman now, but you're still my baby girl," he trailed off.

It felt good hearing him say that, and I was pleased that he wasn't angry with me. I was feeling a lot better than what I did five minutes ago. But then I looked at Charlie again, and he had this look on his face that I just couldn't read. Something was about to be said, and I had no idea if it was going to be good or bad.

"I've been thinking Bella. I've thought about it a lot, and I've come to a decision," he began. "You're going to need a lot of support now, and I really want to be there to help give you and the baby everything you need. But I'm not going to be able to do that if you're all the way in San Francisco, and I'm here in Forks".

I didn't like where this was headed. He was about to say something silly.

"What are you saying dad?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to pack up here and move to San Francisco to be closer to you," he announced.

I shook my head at him. "No dad, I couldn't ask you to do that. I know how much you love it here," I told him. I didn't want him to up-root his life for me. There was no way I could let him do that.

"I get to see you maybe two times a year, Bella. And that's just not enough for me," Charlie sighed. "You're having a baby; my grandchild. I need to be there. I cant miss out on this," he explained to me.

"Dad, you'll hate San Francisco," I tried to talk him around.

"Its either that, or you stay here. But something tells that's not going to happen. Look Bella, I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it. Nothing you say will change my mind," he said as he stood and took a couple of sandwiches in his hand. "I'll see you when I get home tonight," he spoke his words gruffly and left without another peep.

I dropped my head on the table; sighing out loud.

**888**

Its been a week since Charlie had made his announcement. And ever since, I'd been nothing but stressed. Renee had arrived yesterday and she'd been fawning all over me. Add that to it only being a week until Christmas; my life was crazy.

I needed some space, so I packed my parents off to Port Angeles for the day, so that they could finish their Christmas shopping. And I spent the day doing the one thing that helped calm me.

Baking.

Food that is. Sweets to be exact.

Cakes. Pies. Biscuits. Muffins. Anything with sugar was my specialty.

My father was right when he said that I was a great cook. I don't know who I got it from, because both my parents were shocking in the kitchen. But id been told that Charlie's mother had been a miracle worker when it came to food. At one stage, I'd even considered becoming a pastry chef. I don't know why I changed my mind.

It didn't matter now anyway. I still liked to do it in my spare time. So far today, I'd already made a blueberry pie, strawberry cupcakes, chocolate cookies and a banana cake. I was on a roll.

And the best thing about it all; I'd get to eat it all later. I'd been eating a lot more lately. A lot more. I liked this part of the pregnancy; all that food I would get to eat. Yum.

I was icing the cupcakes when Alice arrived.

"You've been busy," she said as her eyes boggled over the sweets that cluttered the small bench.

"Baking calms me," I shrugged as I ate a spoonful of the icing mixture. It was just right.

Alice let out a loud sigh as she slumped down onto a stool opposite me. "Something has been bothering you all week. Would you care to tell me what it is?" she asked.

I hadn't mentioned the conversation id had with my father, or the decision he'd made. Id been stewing about it in silence for the whole week.

"It's Charlie. He's decided to pack up his life here and move to San Francisco to be closer to me. So that he can be there to help with the baby," I told her.

"Are you serious?" she looked at me in surprise. "He's actually going to leave. He loves it here".

"I know. That's what I said," I couldn't help the growl. "He said it's the only way, because he knows that I'd never stay here," I explained to her what he said.

Alice went quiet for a minute. I looked at her closely, and watched as her face twitched. "Why cant you just stay here then?" she threw out the question as though it was the easiest thing in the world to answer.

And to tell you the truth. I didn't even really have a proper answer. Its not like I hadn't thought of that myself. Ever since he had brought it up, it had been in the back of my mind. I just gave Alice the same answer I kept giving myself.

"What am I supposed to do here Alice? Go to work? No, I cant. Because I don't have a job here," I tried not to sound sarcastic. "I have a good job back in San Francisco. A job that I can do up until the day I have this baby, if need be. What am I supposed to do here? Work at the grocery store. I don't think so," I scoffed at her.

Alice was a great girl, but she really could be a little clueless at times. Not everybody could have it as easy as her. She had a great job; she designed clothes. She worked for herself and made plenty of money. And she came from a well off family. If she really wanted too, she could give up working and live off her families money. I for one, could never do that. Life wasn't that easy for me.

I looked across at her and noticed the change in her face. I really didn't know what to make of it. Her eyes were sparkling. Something was definitely formulating in her mind.

"I know what you're saying Bella. But what if you could get a decent job here. Would you consider staying then?" she questioned me; hope clearly in her voice.

I sat down now. I had no idea what she was up to.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess it would depend on what it was," I said as Alice picked up a cupcake and took a bite.

"These are really good," she mumbled; her mouth full of food.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"I have to go. Can I take one of these with me?" Alice suddenly jumped up and waved another cupcake in the air.

"Knock yourself out," I laughed.

"Thanks bebe. I'll be back later," she shouted as she ran from the house at top speed. Bebe. Apparently that was the new nick name she'd given me.

I watched after her; puzzled at her actions.

"That was weird," I muttered.

I went back to icing. Id ask her about the weirdness another time.

**888**

APOV

I always knew that I had great idea's. But this was definitely one of my greatest. It was like everything was falling into place. If everything went according to plan, Bella would be staying put in Forks. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

In the six weeks that id known Bella, we had become really good friends. She was probably the closest thing I'd ever had to a best friend. I really wanted her to stay. I'd be lost without her if she left and went back to San Francisco.

I was going to need my mothers help if things were to go my way.

"Mum," I called out as I walked through my parents home.

"I'm in my office Mary," her sweet voice trailed down the hall.

Grr, I hated when she called me that. And she knew it too. But I could never be mad at her; she was the sweetest woman I knew. I was really lucky to have her as my mum.

She looked up and smiled when I walked into her office. No words were spoken and I slumped down onto the spare chair, placing the cupcake I'd stolen from Bella on her desk. My mother gave it quick look, but soon went back to her book work. I sighed loudly. I got nothing from her except for a raised eye-brow. I sighed loudly again, hoping that this time I would get a look from her.

"Okay Alice," she placed her pen down. "Hit me with it," she smiled.

She didn't know about Bella's pregnancy yet, but if I was to ask for her help, I'd have to tell her.

"Last week, Bella found out that she's pregnant," I told her.

"Oh my gosh," Esme gasped.

"Yea, I know," I nodded at her. "But she's taking it extremely well," I added.

"Does she need somebody to speak to? Is that what you're here to ask me?" my mother stood from her chair.

"Well, not really," I began. "See, the thing is, Charlie has decided that he's going to move to San Francisco, so that he can be there to help Bella. He wants to be a big part of his grandchild's life," I explained.

"What? Charlie's leaving us? But he loves Forks," Esme protested.

"Exactly," I shouted as I jumped up. "And that's where you come in," I cried in excitement.

"Alice, I'm not a mind reader," Esme grew a little frustrated.

"Do you still need a new pastry chef for Cullen's catering?" I spoke quickly. I'm surprised she even understood what I said.

"Well, yes I do," Esme nodded.

See, my mother wasn't just an interior designer. She also had a catering business. The woman who helped her run things was moving away from Forks after Christmas, and my mother had been having trouble finding a replacement.

I picked up the pinkish cupcake and thrust it at my mother, demanding that she try it.

"This is actually really good," she said after swallowing a small bite. "Are you telling me that Bella made this?"

"Yes. She's at her dad's right now baking up a storm," I sat back down and watched as Esme took another bite of the small cake.

"Charlie always said that Bella was a great cook," Esme looked as though she was thinking hard.

"Yes, and if you offer Bella a job, then I really think she will stay, and then Charlie wont have to move. It'll be win win for everyone," I rushed out in excitement.

Esme was laughing at me now. "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, for the last six weeks, I've been trying to find a reason to make her stay. And this is it," I huffed. "Please mum. You have no idea how much this would mean to me. I really like Bella, and I want her to stay," I crossed my arms across my chest. I really wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I guess I could go over and speak to her about it," Esme finally said slyly.

I screeched. I couldn't help it. I flung myself at her and wrapped my arms around her neck; jumping up and down.

"Calm down Alice. She hasn't said yes yet," Esme tried to calm me.

"I know I know," I kept jumping. "But she will. You have to go see her now. I'll come with you," I started to push her out the door.

I cant tell you how happy I am right now.

**888**

BPOV

Since when did Esme have a catering business? This was the first I'd ever heard about it. And now I was getting offered a job. Esme wanted me to help her run Cullen's catering.

One cupcake. That's what it took. She'd had one of my cupcakes and had decided I was the one. Well, add that to the shit load of begging that I'm guessing Alice done.

She'd said from the beginning that I would be staying in Forks. That I would never leave. Had she been right?

It sure looked like it.

Esme was gone now. She wanted my answer by the end of the day.

I think I'm going to say yes.

It would mean the world to my dad if I stayed. I was unsure what Renee would say, but I think she'll be cool about the whole thing. And, I like Forks. Yes, I'll admit it. Forks isn't that bad.

"Bella, you have to take the job," Alice pleaded with me, now that we were alone.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Please," Alice begged.

"I said okay," I laughed at her.

"Really," she screamed. "Oh my god. Yes," she pounced around the room like a cat. It had to have been one of the funniest things I'd ever seen.

She flung herself at me; clenching me tightly. I could've swore I heard a sob. Yep, she was crying.

"I'm so happy Bebe," her eyes shone with tears. "You have no idea what this means. I've never had any real girlfriends before. I mean, I have Rosalie, but she's more like my sister now, and she has all her model friends anyway. It's nice to have a best friend, and now I do," she hugged me again.

Alice really was sweet. The sweetest girl I've ever met. It broke my heart to think that she truly was lonely before I came along. But, I know how she feels. It was the same for me all my life. I never really had proper friends. My mum really was the only true friend I had.

"I feel the same Alice. I'm happy too," I told her as I embraced her back.

"I'm gonna call my mum and tell her you said yes. Then we're going to go shopping," she squealed.

Shopping. The girl really was a little crazy.

**888**

My father was ecstatic when I told him the news. Even my mother was thrilled. So thrilled that she decided that she was going to pack up the house and move back to Seattle. She missed all the friends she had there, so it was a good thing that I'd decided to stay in Forks. Renee wasn't ready for Forks yet. Too small of a town for her, she said. Seattle was the closest and the next best thing.

Whoa, I cant believe how much my life has changed. Six weeks ago I never would have expected any of this.

A kid growing inside of me. New friends. A new job. And I'm staying in this tiny town of Forks.

Who would've thought?

Definitely not me.

But here I am.

And I'm actually happy.

**888**

**Please R/R**


	9. Father's Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Huge thanks to: **dominiqueanne**, **ObsessedwithLOST, barbiedoll123, Amy104, Blushing-Blonde, ieatsourgrapes, brandy, Music ADD, pac1025, theadventurer, Girlz-Rule, monkey-101, Amora Lee.

Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Nine - **Father's Eyes

BPOV

The months flew by a lot quicker than I had expected. I had settled in well to my new life in Forks. I'd never felt happier. My relationship with my father had never been better. I had the greatest friendships a girl could ever ask for. In general, life for me right now was great.

And in just one month, my life was going to be even greater.

My little angel would be coming into the world.

I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother. Sometimes It felt as though it was all just a dream. My humungous stomach and those tiny little kicks always jolted me back to reality though.

I'd decided to wait until the birth to find out if I was having a boy or a girl. I wanted it to be a surprise. A few times I almost gave in to the begging of my family and friends. Alice, Rosalie and Esme wanted to know so that they could decorate the nursery with the right colours. While Jasper and Emmett had a bet going.

But it was my parents who were the worst. They even got into little tiffs about it.

Renee said it was a girl. She wanted a little granddaughter, who she could dress up in pink frilly dresses. That thought alone made me shiver. Charlie almost demanded that it were a boy. He was sick of being the only man in the family, and being surrounded by women. He wanted a grandson who would sit and watch football with him. A boy, who he could throw a baseball around with.

The people around me were crazy. The only sane one was Carlisle.

Now, speaking of the baby's nursery. Alice and Esme were working on it right at this moment. Yep, I had my own place now. A nice little two bedroom house. I loved it. Esme had helped me find it. I needed my own peace and quiet, and sometimes I just couldn't find that at my fathers. And once id started getting my belly, using the stairs at his place had started to take its toll on me. It was just too tiring. I'd been living alone for just over three months now.

I was doing pretty well for myself. My job with Cullen's catering was awesome. I actually enjoyed getting up and going to work. I know it wasn't what id planned on doing with life. I mean, it's a lot different than what I actually majored in; History of Art. I love my job though. I'm pretty much running the whole show now. Esme's been rather busy with her interior design business lately, so she'd handed the plate over to me. I was absolutely thrilled.

At the moment, I'm making up some lunch for myself and the girls. I need for them to take a short break. The bickering has already started for the day. I can hear Alice whining over wallpaper prints.

I grabbed my plate, and walked down the hall and stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"Take a break ladies. There's some sandwiches and fruit salad in the kitchen for lunch," I told them as I took a bite of food.

Either, they didn't hear or see me, or they just decided to plain old ignore me. I'd come to accept that I didn't have much say in any of this. Sometimes it felt like this was their baby and not mine.

"Why don't we just ask Bella," Alice held her nose up in the air at Esme. "Not that there is any need, because I already know Bella will pick mine".

Oh, so now I was getting a say. I wish these women would make up their damn minds.

"Sweetheart, which wallpaper do you want?" Esme held up two different prints.

The first was of Pooh Bear and his friends, and the other was jungle babies. I knew that Alice had chosen the Pooh Bear theme; I'd heard her gushing about it only last week. But I was going to have to break her heart. Pooh Bear just wasn't my type.

"I really like the jungle babies one," I told them my preference. "Sorry Alice, but everybody has Pooh Bear. I want something different, and the jungle babies are just too damn cute to resist," I explained my reasoning.

I watched as Alice's face dropped. "Fine," she pouted.

"Just think, now you'll be able to use the Pooh Bear theme when you and Jasper decide to have a baby," I tried to cheer her up. I knew this would work.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I wouldn't have to worry about copying or repeating then," Alice exclaimed happily.

I snorted. The girl was a crack-up. I walked right into the room and sat down in the rocking chair, which my mother had used when I was a baby. I rocked in it gently as I finished up my sandwich. Alice and Esme left the room and helped themselves to some lunch and soon returned back to the room. I'm sure it wouldn't take too long for them to start fighting about something else.

"Oh," I started to chuckle when my baby started to kick. "This one's been kicking like a trooper today," I told the girls.

"Aww, let me feel," Alice giggled as she kneeled down and placed her hands atop my stomach. "So beautiful," she gushed.

After a few minutes, the kicking stopped. I reached my hands out for Alice, and asked for some help up. I was almost up straight went I felt a pain shot through my stomach.

"Ouch," I doubled over in shock.

Alice and Esme were at my side in a second. "What is it?" they asked.

It was then that I felt the pressure down below, and then the trickle down my leg.

"Um, I think my water just broke,"

The two woman were in a flurry now. Esme stayed by my side trying to sooth me, while Alice thrashed around the room in a bit of a panic.

"Okay Bella, remember what we learnt at the birthing classes," Alice was soon back at my side.

Yes, that's right. Alice made me take birthing classes, and had offered to be my breathing partner. Wait, scrap that. She had _invited_ herself to be my breathing partner.

"Its too early," I started to panic now. "I still have a month left".

"Babies are sometimes born early Bella," Esme tried to comfort me. "Everything will be fine," they led me outside to the car.

I blocked their voices out after that, but I think heard Alice mention that she was going to call my dad.

This was it.

**888**

He was beautiful.

My angel.

My son.

I really had never seen anything so beautiful or precious in my whole life. He fit perfectly In my arms. I never wanted to let him go. Ever. I was much to greedy to ever share him with anyone.

Charlie cried. I swear to you, he did. He got the grandson he so desperately longed for. Emmett won the bet. Men. They'll bet on anything to win a buck.

I cried too. I burst into tears the first time I held him. But my tears fell for another reason too. He wasn't here to see our son. He never would be here. Anthony.

Samuel Charles Anthony Swan. That was his name. Every name he was given, he received from another. Samuel, after old grandpa Swan. Charles, after dad. And of course, Anthony. After his father.

Whenever I was alone, which wasn't very often, I would cry for him. I would cry for me. Cry for what Sammy would never have. A father.

I had many visitors. My mother was staying with me for a few weeks; I'd need the help until I got the hang of things. Dad would stop in at every chance he got. Sammy had taken the number one spot on the 'things that Charlie loved' list. It was sweet to see my father be so tender.

Jacob Black had even stopped by for a quick visit. He was Billy's son, and had just moved back to Forks a few weeks back. I'd only met him a few times, but he seemed like a nice guy. I got on well with him. Which of course, only gave Leah Clearwater another reason to hate my guts. Rumour was that she and Jacob had a bit of a thing going. I don't know why she's worried though. Jacob and I are just friends, and I'd never see him as anything else.

He was easy to talk too, and seemed to be very supportive. He'd told me that if I ever needed anything, he was there to help. He'd just opened a bar in Port Angeles. I promised him that I'd go see it one night.

But for now, I was content with just staying home with my son. He was my life now. And he was all I needed.

I was home alone, and like I said, it wasn't often that I got time alone. I was in the nursery, and I'd just finished feeding my angel. He was looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. His fathers eyes. Yes, he got the emeralds from him. I was kind of happy about it though. I'm glad he didn't get my boring brown eyes.

The only downside to the green eyes, was that every time I'd look into them, I'd see Anthony. Of course, this set me off again.

Alice found me in tears this time. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Bebe, what's wrong?" she brushed my hair away from my face.

"He has his eyes," I cried.

I let it all out. I needed to. I couldn't keep it all bottled up inside me.

"Oh sweetie," Alice cooed. "Everything is going to be fine," she soothed.

I raised from the rocking chair, and moved to place Sammy in his basinet. Alice and I stood and watched him as he let out a tiny baby yawn and drifted off to sleep.

"I see so much of him in Sammy," I whispered; hoping not to wake him. "So perfectly perfect," I gushed.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea," Alice placed a gentle hand to my back. "Lets leave him to sleep".

I nodded in agreement. I leant down and placed a soft kiss to his fore-head.

"Sleep tight my angel".

**888**

**PLEASE R/R**

**A/N: Heads up that next chapter we skip ahead about 15 months. And Edward returns. YAY. **


	10. Jasper's Best Man

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Huge thanks to: **dominiqueanne**, **Brandy, twink2004, ieatsourgrapes, pac1025, barbiedoll123, Amy104, Silver Angeliss, twirlacullen517, Blushing-Blonde, Music ADD, Amora Lee, Miya, mamato, dracorium,

Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**A/N: **I think its funny how you're all like 'how come no-one has figured it out yet'. LOL. But here's my reasoning behind it. As far as the Cullen's know, Edward and Bella have never met. And Bella has no idea that Anthony is actually Edward. Just because the baby has green eyes, and has Edward's middle name doesn't mean that Alice or any of the others Cullen's are immediately going to say 'oh my god. He has green eyes and Edward's middle name, so that's means he's Edward's son'. LOL. Millions of people have green eyes people. You know what I mean.

Also, remember Bella met Edward in Seattle, so she has no idea that Edward is actually from Forks.

Anyhoo, on to more important things.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Ten - **Jasper's Best Man

_Fifteen Months later_

BPOV

Alice really is friggin insane. Seeing her like this is frightening and makes me hope that I never have to see myself in her position. Bloody Weddings. They made people crazy.

Tomorrow is going to be the best day in Alice's life. The day she'd almost been waiting forever for.

She was marrying Jasper.

When Jasper proposed six months ago, Alice had gone into a frenzy. She wanted a November wedding; close to Thanksgiving. Just like Rose and Emmett's two years ago. And just like her parents, all those years ago. And what Alice wanted, Alice got.

She was truly happy though. I'd never seen her so excited over anything. Alice was glowing. And I was thrilled for her.

She'd breezed through the wedding plans easily. But now, the day before the wedding, she was scary. I had to stay by her side though; I was her maid of honour after all.

At the moment, she was on the phone, screaming at the caterers. Esme and I had continuously told her that we'd handle the catering, but Alice had insisted on hiring another company for her wedding. She didn't want us to have to work on her wedding day.

"Just make sure you're here by nine in the morning," Alice snapped before hanging up and slamming the phone down.

The devil look on Alice's face turned into a bright smile as she turned towards me. Split personality much.

"I think that's everything. Mum is going to finish up with everything else," she told me. "So, why don't we go and grab some lunch," she linked arms with me and we headed into the kitchen.

"So where's Jasper today? Hiding out?" I teased as we sat down to eat.

"Have I really been that bad?" Alice frowned.

I snorted at her. "Only the last couple of days," I laughed. "But, we understand".

"I just want everything to be perfect," Alice sighed.

"Don't worry. It will be perfect," I pat her hand. She smiled her thanks to me. "So, where's Jasper?" I asked again.

"Oh, he's driven to Seattle with Emmett to pick Edward up from the airport," she answered.

Ah, the other brother. I hadn't met him yet. Since I'd been in Forks, he'd only visited once, and I'd been in Seattle spending some time with Renee at the time. So, I'd just missed out on meeting him. Because he was so busy with work, the Cullen's always flew to New York to visit him. I hadn't even seen a picture of the guy, but I imagined he was big like Emmett.

But he was coming home, and not just for Alice's wedding. He was staying for good. Apparently he missed his family and friends, so he got Carlisle to organise a job for him at the hospital here in Forks.

"You know, I still plan on setting you two up," Alice said slyly.

I growled at her. This had been constant for the last week. But it's not what I want.

"Don't growl at me Bella. You need to start dating again, and you know it," Alice waved her fork at me. "And a couple dates with Tyler Crowley six months ago, doesn't count," she added.

I shivered at just the thought of Tyler. I still don't know why I ever went near the guy. I guess I'd just been feeling extremely lonely at the time. But anyway, back to Alice's constant invasion into my love life. I told her the same thing I always did.

"Alice, you already know that I have a man in my life," I said seriously.

"Sammy doesn't count. He's your son," Alice pouted at me.

"Exactly. He's my son. And I only have enough room for him," I sighed.

This time, Alice growled at me. "You're impossible".

"I know," I sniggered.

"Seriously Bella, just think about it.," Alice pleaded. Then she started giggling. "Plus, Sammy could totally pass as his kid. Edward has these amazing green eyes; just like Sammy's. And….his middle name is Anthony too," her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Alice, do you hear yourself?" I groaned. "Just give it up. Let me worry about my own love life please," I shook my head in annoyance.

She knew she was starting to get on my nerves, so she stopped. But not without one last statement.

"But know this; if I see a spark between you two, which I know there will be, I will be forced to step in and weave my magic," she held her head high, seeming triumphant.

I just smiled at her.

We'll see.

**888**

I was up early the next morning. I had to be. I didn't have a choice. Alice expected both me and Rosalie, who was the other bridesmaid, to be at her parents house by eight am, so that we could get ready.

I had to get up just that little bit earlier, so that I could drop Sammy off at the reservation. Sue was babysitting him for me, as both Charlie and Renee were attending the wedding.

I sat Sammy in his highchair while I made him some quick breakfast. I sat and drank some coffee as I fed him.

He was such a good baby. I'd never had much trouble with him. Now at fifteen months old, he slept right through the night. Things were going great.

I still thought of Anthony most days. But it couldn't be helped. I had his son, and couldn't look at Sammy without thinking of him. As he got older, his bright green eyes seemed to stand out more. His eyes were all Anthony. But he had my hair. Brown and curly. The curls that sat atop his head were gorgeous. Most nights as I lulled him to sleep, I'd run my fingers through them.

He was my angel. A precious gift that I would always be thankful for.

I always wondered what life would be like if Anthony was in our life. Would he have wanted to be with us and be a father to his son, or would he have chosen to ignore us. I like to think that he would chose us.

I guess I would never know.

But I can say this. Anthony is missing out on something amazing. But I blame myself. I've always blamed myself. If only I had stayed longer that morning. If only I had waited until he woke up. Maybe things could have been different.

But I couldn't wallow in self pity. I needed to be strong for my son. He's the most important part of my life now.

After breakfast, I changed his clothes and packed a bag for him. We set off for La Push.

**888**

I'd never seen Alice look so beautiful. Her gown was stunning. The bridesmaid dresses she had chosen for Rosalie and myself were also very pretty. They were made of silk and midnight blue in colour. I had to admit that this colour looked good on me.

Rosalie looked like a supermodel; even with her very pregnant belly.

Yes, Rosalie and Emmett were only three weeks away from being parents. They'd found out that they were having a little girl. A daughter for that monster of a bear Emmett. He was ecstatic.

Rosalie and I, along with Alice and Carlisle, were standing out front of the church now. It was only moments until we'd be entering, and Alice, walking down the aisle.

Alice wanted the ceremony to be held in a church, but the reception was being held back on the property at the Cullen home. A massive white marquee had been set up, and all the celebrations would be taking place in there. Then later on tonight, Alice and Jasper would be heading off to Paris for their honeymoon. They were only going for a week, as Alice wanted to be back for Esme and Carlisle's wedding anniversary. She was organising a surprise party for them.

The sound of the wedding music broke me from my thoughts. I turned to Alice, and looked over her. She was absolutely radiant. My eyes couldn't help but tear up a little. The gown was pure white, and strapless. It suited her tiny frame perfectly. She even wore her hair different. She had her short black hair pulled back and was pinned atop her head, and the ends had been curled just slightly. A cute fringe fell down over her fore-head. A lot of hairspray had been used to make sure that it all stayed in place.

The door opened, and Rosalie started down the aisle first. I gave Alice one last look, and kissed her cheek. As I looked away, Carlisle hooked his arm through Alice's and gave her tight squeeze.

It was my turn now. I walked in and made sure I took the proper steps. I didn't want to walk to fast and fall flat on my face. Because seriously, knowing my luck, something like that would happen on a day like today.

I looked around as I made my way behind Rosalie. I spotted Angela and Ben, whom I got on extremely well with. Jessica and Mike Newton were sitting beside them, smiling happily for Alice. Those two had been married right out of high school after Jessica had found out she was pregnant. They had a seven year old daughter now.

Jasper held the biggest smile in the room. He was standing proudly, awaiting his young bride. Emmett the big goof, was pounding Jasper on the back. I laughed a little when I noticed a pair of hands, who i assumed belonged to the one and only Edward, pulling Emmett away from the groom.

And that's when I saw him.

I paused on the spot. Time had literally stood still. The voices around me were now muffled, and it was like nothing existed in the room except for me and him.

It was Alice's brother. Edward. Jasper's best man. Well that's who he was to everyone else in the room.

But to me, he was someone else.

Someone with emerald eyes.

Anthony.

Holy Shit.

**888**

**PLEASE R/R**

**A/N: **Okay, so Edward has returned, as promised. LOL. Yeah, I know, it was only a tiny bit. But he was still there. I think it was a good place to stop the chapter. A nice cliff hanger for you. HAHA.

I don't think I ever really mentioned the ages, so as of this chapter; Alice is 24. Bella is 25. Edward and Jasper are 26. Rosalie and Emmett are 27.

Also, I have no idea how many years you're supposed to study/intern or whatever to be a doctor. But lets just say that for the sake of the story, Edward's age of 26 is fine. LOL.


	11. Thanks For The Sex

_**DISCLAIMER: **__These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure. _

_**Huge thanks to: **__dominiqueanne__**, **__Music ADD, kami23, ieatsourgrapes, twirlacullen517, Snickered, NekoYokaiLuver, Jen, jlbfan15__, __dracorium, Sephora07, brandy, lauren loves spunky, mamato, twenty1nyounger, truemidnite, Mdots, Whitney, AlicesShoppingBuddie, barbiedoll123, monkey-101. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. _

_Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list. _

_**Eyes Like Yours**_

_**Chapter Eleven - **__Thanks For The Sex_

_It was Alice__'__s brother. Edward. Jasper__'__s best man. Well that__'__s who he was to everyone else in the room. _

_But to me, he was someone else. _

_Someone with emerald eyes. _

_Anthony. _

_Holy Shit. _

_**888**_

BPOV

This was a dream. This was just some sick and twisted dream. That's what it was. Wasn't it?

Nope, it was real. It was 'in the flesh' real.

I think I'm going to be sick. Maybe even pass out. Because everything right now is just so fucked up. And I don't have to want to deal with it right now.

And to top things off, he's looking at me. It's like looking into a mirror, because I'm pretty sure the look of confusion on his face is mirroring mine. I wonder if he feels like puking too.

Probably not. I'm the one who knows something he doesn't. Something huge.

And now, he's not the only one looking at me. There's a lot of people looking at me, and they're all probably wondering why I've stopped. Can they tell that I'm feeling a little green around the gills?

"Bella," I hear someone hissing.

I look to the side, its my mother. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

And that's when I realise what I'm doing. What I'm really doing. I'm stalling my best friends wedding. If I keep it up any longer, I'll ruin it.

I shake my head, and keep walking. I ignore Anthony's, or should I say Edward's, stares, and just keep my eyes to the front. I threw on the cheeriest smile I could muster, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Everybody's eyes are now on Alice, so it looks like they've already fobbed off my slightly bizarre behaviour. Thank god. I hate being the centre of attention.

I took my place next to Rosalie, and as we watched Alice making her way towards us, she leant in just a smidge.

"Are you high?" she asked, her smile perfectly intact.

"There's a big possibility," I answered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Rose stifled her laugh before speaking again. "Well, whatever it is you're on, I want some. Because this kid is driving me nuts," she rubbed her hand across her belly. "And I hope to god this ceremony doesn't take too long, coz damn, I gotta pee," she whispered.

I giggled at her, but soon quietened down when Alice reached us. I stepped forward and took her bouquet. Both Alice and Carlisle were looking at me in worry.

"Are you feeling okay? You frightened us back there," Alice asked quietly.

"Oh yea, just felt a bit dizzy, but I'm perfectly fine now," I tried my damned hardest to look fine. I think I'm pulling it off pretty well.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle was now whispering. "You do look a little pale?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Rose making hand gestures at me; her way of telling us to get a move on. I wanted to tell her to piss in her pants, but she'd probably slap me. Then the wedding would really be ruined.

"I'm fine. Now lets get on with the wedding," I grinned.

I stepped back then, letting Carlisle finish his fatherly duties with Alice. A kiss to the cheek, and then he was making his way to Esme, and sitting back to watch his only daughter marry.

During the ceremony I kept my eyes locked on Alice and Jasper. Looking at Anthony aka Edward was not a smart thing to do. I felt his eyes drilling holes in to me the whole time, but I didn't slip once. I was frigging proud of myself.

After the rings and first kiss as husband and wife were exchanged, the room leapt into an applause. People were cheering, laughing and dabbing at their watery eyes. But Esme took the cake. She was the stand out with her downright bawling.

Soon after, we were making our way outside to the cars, so that we could be taken back to the Cullen property for the reception.

After throwing some rice at the happy couple, and a handful from me at Emmett's face just for the sake of it, we piled into the limo's. And because god loved me oh so much today, I was stuck in one with Anthony. Oh shit, I mean Edward. Thank god Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were in the car with us. This was still going to be awkward though.

"Bella, this is Edward," Esme was the one who went and opened her trap. Why couldn't she just be quiet.

I had to look at him, otherwise the others would know something was up. And this isn't really the right time or place to spill the beans. I was still trying to get over the first lot of beans that had been spilled. Edward Cullen was my perfectly perfect Anthony, and also the father of my child.

"Hey," I smiled a little at him. I gotta put on a good show for the others.

"Hi," he said back, a little too slow for my liking.

And then it was over, we looked away, and carried on conversations with other people.

**888**

EPOV

I didn't know what to think or feel when I spotted her walking down the aisle. I never expected to see Izzie again. So seeing her here at my own sisters wedding knocked me for a six.

And I'd been right from the very beginning. Izzie wasn't her name. I think it's Bella. I'd heard bits and pieces about this Bella over the last 2 years; I knew she was the daughter of Chief Swan and that she now ran my mothers catering company. But that was it. I never expected her to be Izzie. The girl who had made me really think about what I wanted in life.

This was all so insane. After two years, I'd somehow managed to finally put that night behind me. I wont lie though; she was always lingering in the back of my mind. But I'd finally come to terms with the fact that I'd never seen her again.

But now here she is. Thrown back into my life like a grenade.

Now, I can definitely say that this was the last thing I'd expected when I'd decided to move back to Forks. I still wasn't sure why I'd decided to come back to this tiny town. There wasn't really anything of importance here for me. Only my family. My family is important to me, and I truly did miss them. Then when my father mentioned that he could get me a position at the hospital; id jumped at the chance of coming back.

Looks like I'd made the right decision. She's here.

Our eyes met, and she completely froze. She had this look of utter shock on her face. I wished I knew what she was thinking. Was she just as confused as I was?

Did she want to touch me as much as I wanted to touch her?

No, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. I should be mad at her for taking off like she did. Believe me, I am frustrated with her for doing that.

I don't know how long our eyes were locked, but it felt like forever. I think it may have only been ten seconds in reality. Soon, she ripped her eyes away from me, and looked down at some woman at her side.

She didn't look at me anymore after that. I bore holes into her the entire time though. I took in her form; she'd changed a bit. She'd filled out a bit since the last time we'd seen each other; her curves standing out more and breasts seeming more fuller. She looked amazing. She still looked good enough to eat.

My mother introduced us once we were in the limo. We'd both gave simple hello's and that was that. She didn't speak or look at me again. It kind of pissed me off.

She avoided me like the plague at the reception. But I kept my eyes on her; waiting for the moment she was alone and I could pounce. We had to go through dinner, speeches and first dances before I got my chance though.

She was standing with Rosalie in front of the table that held the wedding cake. Of course, Rosalie was shovelling said cake down her gob like it was her last meal. That woman had been such a bitch over the years. I'd do anything to be able to go over there and call her fat heffa. I know I can't though. She's pregnant and her hormones are probably so out of wack that she'd probably rip my balls off, and then I'd never get the chance to have children of my own.

"Don't even think about it," Emmett said calmly from beside me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Bella. I've seen the way you've been looking at her. Like you want to devour her," he said to me. "I know how you are with women, so I'm putting my foot down right now. No. Don't even think about it," he smirked.

I snorted at my older brother as I swallowed the last mouthful of my Scotch. "She's a big girl. Why don't you let her make that decision," I smirked back at him.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Bella was finally alone. Rosalie was making her way over towards us. That was my cue to go. I kept my eyes trained on Bella as she made her way over to the bar. Good thing I was in need of a refill.

"I'm going to get another drink," I waved my glass at Emmett as I started to walk off.

"Get me one too," he called out to me.

"Get your own," I retorted.

Her back was facing me, so she had no idea that I was creeping up. I was so close now that I could smell her. And oh man, did she smell good. I'd missed her scent like crazy. She smelt exactly the same as she had that night. Freesia's and Strawberries. Mmm. Yes.

I couldn't let her know that she was already getting to me though. I leant forward and spoke softly into her ear.

"There's just not a proper ring to 'thanks for the sex,' is there?"

**888**

BPOV

I steered clear of him for as long as I could. But the harder I tried not to look at him, the harder it became to not look at him. How you could you not look at him. He has this air about him, and it just draws you in. Well, that's what it was like for me.

"He's very good looking, isn't he?" Rose said to me. I almost didn't understand her with her mouth full of cake.

"Who?" I tried to play dumb.

"You know who," she scoffed at me. "Don't try to deny it. You've had your eye on him all day," she laughed.

"Yeah, he's nice looking. But so what. Plenty of guys are," I shrugged

"Am I going to have to tell Alice about this?" Rose huffed. "You know how very excited she would be to hear news like this".

My eyes grew wide. No way. I could not have Alice sticking her nose into this. She would just think it's another reason for her to play matchmaker. But there was so much more to all of it. The was a small child involved. That was hard enough.

"Fine, I think he's very attractive," I snapped. "Just promise me you won't say anything to Alice," I practically begged.

Rose just laughed. "I wont say anything. I just wanted you to admit that you've been perving on him all day," she said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes at her, and she walked off; a smug smile still on her face.

I really needed another drink. Especially if I were to get through the rest of this day. I ordered a drink and sculled it down in one shot. It burned my throat going down. But it calmed me. Even when I felt a presence behind me, I felt calm.

I knew it was him.

"There's just not a proper ring to 'thanks for the sex,' is there?" he said in soft voice as he leant in.

I spun around quickly, coming face to face with him. It was hard to say if he was smirking, or smiling. It must have just been something in between. I opened my mouth to speak, but I closed it again. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"I know it was low of me to leave without saying goodbye," I winced. "And leaving that note wasn't that great of an idea either".

"You think?" he said sarcastically.

"Did you just come over here to be a jerk?" I frowned.

"No…...I guess I just wanted you to know that you kind of hurt my feelings, Bella," he smiled a little.

My eyes widened; surprised that he would even admit that. I lowered my head; feeling even more ashamed of myself. I really didn't want him to think that it was all about the sex. I'm not that kind of girl. I'd really felt something for him that night, and it hadn't just been lust.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel horrible about the whole thing," I started. "I'd never done anything like that before, and when I woke up, I guess I just freaked out a bit. I figured if I just left before you woke up, we wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness," I finished explaining.

I hoped he wouldn't hate me forever. I wonder how he was going to feel when he found out about Sammy. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Just say that he was someone else's. A kid would probably just ruin his life. But on the other hand, I really want my son to have a father.

"It's okay, I understand," Edward smiled at me.

Then he started laughing. "Is this real? I mean, are you really here? Or is it just in my imagination?" he grinned.

"I know what you mean. Things like this only happen in the movies, right!" I chuckled along with him.

We laughed for a few moments, but silence soon engulfed us. What now?

"So, are we supposed to tell the others that we already know each other?" he questioned me.

"Not today. Definitely not today," I said a little too quickly. "I don't want it to ruin Alice's day".

"Why would it ruin Alice's day?" Edward snorted.

"Believe me, it would," I muttered.

"Kay," he screwed his face up. He probably thought I was a bloody weirdo.

I sighed loudly. Is this where I leave this conversation? Should I just walk away now? It was then when I realised that he was leaning in close to me. Was he expecting something?

"Don't," I warned him. I wasn't really sure what I was warning him about though.

"Why not?" he reached out and touched my cheek.

"We can't. Especially here," I moved away from his touch.

He frowned, and this time he stepped away from me. "Sure. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," Edward apologised.

I shook my head at him. "No Edward, I didn't mean it like that, and I wasn't uncomfortable," I assured him. "I just think we should talk about this at another time. Not here in front of prying eyes," I nudged my head over towards Emmett and Rosalie, who were obviously eyeing us.

He nodded in understanding. "Actually, Emmett's already warned me to stay away from you," he told me.

I raised my eyebrows, but smiled. "He means well," I shrugged. "But I can take care of myself," I pointed out.

"That's what I said," Edward grinned at me.

Oh god, he was already making me melt. That smile. That hair. Those amazing eyes that I dreamed of all the time. But I wasn't going to let myself fall. I had Sammy to think about in all this.

I had to have all that sorted out before I could even think about any kind of relationship with Edward Cullen.

**888**

**PLEASE R/R**

**A/N - **I've noticed that some people post links to pictures relating to outfits and stuff worn by characters in their stories. I've decided that I'm going to give it go.

**So, I've posted links to Alice's wedding gown, and Bella and Rosalie's bridesmaid dresses on my profile page. **


	12. Jean, Sammy and Face Planting

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Huge thanks to: **KaitieL, dominiqueanne**, **nicky-root, Kikyo2101, twenty1nyounger, Girlz-Rule, flower3006, MiRiNHa, jlbfan15, theadventurer, Music ADD, ieatsourgrapes, Edward's-a-beefcake, oceanluvr, monkey-101, dracorium, Amy104, Raven-Rach, Screams-At-Midnight, barbiedoll123, ronhermione80, Brandy. Thank you for the reviews.

Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twelve - **Jean, Sammy and Face Planting

BPOV

Thankfully the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Rosalie had kept her mouth shut, and hadn't told Alice about me 'perving' on Edward. I'd decided to steer well clear of Edward for the rest of the night, especially after finding Rosalie and Emmett eyeing us strangely. I really didn't need them asking questions about why me and Edward already seemed to be pretty chummy.

I left soon after Alice and Jasper left for the airport. I didn't have to worry about picking Sammy up; Sue had left a message on my phone telling me that Sammy was fast asleep and that it would be better if I left him there for the night so that we wouldn't have to wake him. So instead, mum and I went home and shared a bottle of wine.

Renee left early the next morning. She wanted to be back in Seattle before lunch. And I had to make a trip to the deli/bakery to check out what business we had for the week. A few of the people that worked for Cullen's catering ran a bakery out the front of the building during the day, and the large kitchen area in the back was were we prepared all the food for Esme's catering service.

"Isabella darling," Jean crooned when I entered the kitchen area.

Jean was my favourite out of all the staff. He was a balding man with a bit of a grey beard and a pot belly in his early fifties. Did I mention he was gay. I wouldn't want him any other way. He was one of the kindest men I had ever met.

He was an amazing chef, and done wonderful things for Cullen's catering. He was from France, and knew how to make all this amazing French Cuisine. I still don't understand why he settled down in this small town, especially when he could have become something truly amazing out in the bigger world. But he and his partner loved the peace and quiet that Forks gave them.

"Hey Jean," I leant up and kissed each of his cheeks. "Good morning guys," I called out to Lisa, Charlotte and Georgia; a few of the other staff that were busy in the kitchen.

They gave warm smiles and waves in return.

"So what brings you here on this cold Sunday morning?" Jean asked me. "I thought you would have still been drunk after yesterdays celebrations," he chuckled.

I giggled and poked out my tongue. "I just came in to get the books and check what functions we have this week," I told him.

"Well, its going to be an easy week. We've only got three," he told me.

I sighed happily. This pleased me greatly. It gave me plenty of time to sort all this Edward and Sammy stuff out. "That's good".

"Yes, it is," Jean nodded. Then his voice got a little softer and he started whispering. "And I've already started putting together some idea's for Esme and Hot-dads wedding anniversary next week," he hushed.

"Why are you whispering?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Jean grinned. "Esme's in the office with her sexy spawn. Mary Alice would kill me if I spilt the secret about the surprise party," he explained.

I nodded in understanding. Alice was pretty ruthless when it came to surprise parties. She hated it when people let things slip.

"Wait, sexy spawn? Who's here with Esme?" I was curious now. But I kind of had an idea.

"I'm talking about that nice bit of crumpet," he jerked his head towards the office.

I turned around and found Esme and that nice bit of crumpet, exiting the office and walking towards us. And now Jean had me thinking about Edward like he was a delicious crumpet. I was going to have to tell Jean to refrain from calling or referring to Edward as a crumpet. Or any other pastry for that matter. And pronto.

"That boy is going to make some good looking kids," Jean murmured to me under his breath. I covered my mouth with my palm, stifling my laugh. I gave him a good whack, trying to shush him.

"Are you abusing the staff again Bella?" Esme laughed as she leant forward and gave me a warm hug.

"Just reminding them who's boss," I winked at her.

"Of course. I understand," Esme laughed at me. "So, what are you doing here today? We don't have any functions or anything".

"Oh, I just came to grab the book. I was going to do the bookwork and figures this afternoon," I told her.

"Oh, I was going to drop it off at your place on my way home," Esme started as she held the book out and handed it to me. "No need now," she smiled.

It was then that I realised that I had completely ignored Edward. I hadn't even bothered to say hi to him yet. We can now add rude to the list that consists of weirdo and nutcase.

"Hey," I greeted; finally looking at him.

'Hi Bella," he smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I returned his smile. "How are you and Emmett faring after last night?" I laughed.

I don't know how much alcohol they exactly guzzled at the wedding, but at one stage they were playing some sort of drinking game together, so I can only gather it was a lot.

"Well, I feel fine. I don't really do hangovers," Edward chuckled. "I cant speak for Emmett. Although, he did call me this morning and mentioned something about dying," he winced a little, but then just laughed.

I giggled. I knew that call. I'd received them from Emmett on many occasions.

"Sorry, to interrupt guys," Esme started. "But Edward, we've gotta go. You've got that meeting at the hospital and I promised Rose I'd go and help finish off the nursery," she finished.

I wanted to tell Esme to take a hike. I wanted to talk more with Edward. Well, I wanted to just look at him. Words weren't needed. I'd gone without him for two years. I had a lot ogling to catch up on.

"Yeah, I've got to go aswell. I have some errands to run before heading home," I nodded. "I'll see you here on Tuesday?" I then asked Esme before heading out.

I needed to get of there quickly; before I started drooling all over myself.

"Definitely," Esme said giving me a wave.

I said a goodbye to Edward and Jean before making my way outside. I was about to jump in my car when I heard his velvety voice calling out behind me.

"What is it?" I looked around nervously. Now that we were alone I was feeling anxious and fidgety.

"Um, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Why?" I hoped I didn't sound rude.

Edward cleared his throat. He sounded just as nervous as I felt. "Well, I was hoping we could grab a coffee or something. We need to talk about what happened, and what we plan on telling the others. They need to know that we've already met," he explained why.

He was right. We needed talk. Maybe it would help with the awkwardness. And it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him about Sammy. His son.

"Okay," I nodded. "You know that coffee shop just around the corner? How about we meet there at eleven in the morning," I suggested.

He grinned. Butterflies fluttered around in my belly. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you then," he sounded a little excited.

I gave him another wave and quickly left. I didn't know whether to feel nervous or excited about our meeting. But I did know one thing; it was going to be the only thing I would think about for the next twenty four hours.

**888**

The next morning I was running around like a chook with its head cut off. I was totally freaking out. I was supposed to be meeting Edward in an hour, and I hadn't even found anything to wear. I wanted to look nice, but I also didn't want him to think I was trying to hard.

I really don't know why I'm worrying too much. Its not like it's a date. Its just coffee. I should just wear track pants and be done with it. But no. For some insane reason I wanted to look nice for him.

Maybe I could wear a really revealing top. So that when I spill the news about our son, he wont get mad because he'll too busy ogling my goodies. No, I couldn't do that. Besides, it was too cold to be wearing skimpy clothes.

In the end I just went with a khaki coloured pair of corduroy pants and belted v-neck sweater. I added a pair of black ankle boots and I was all done.

I rushed into Sammy's room and packed a day bag with a change of clothes and some nappies. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of his bottles and the yoghurt and sandwiches that Sammy would need for his lunch. I was dropping him off at Charlie's for a few hours, and I wasn't sure what food he had in his cupboard. I'd probably have to do a shop for him later. He hated doing groceries himself.

I pulled Sammy out of his playpen, and proceeded to put on his little sneakers and his winter coat.

"You want to go see grandpa?" I smiled at my angel.

"See poppy," he smiled at me with a toothy grin.

"That's right," I laughed as I jumped up and slung him on my hip. I grabbed his bag and my purse, and made my wait out to the garage.

"Ball? Ball?" he asked me.

"Yep, you can watch some baseball with grandpa," I cooed at him as I strapped him into his car seat.

Ball had been his first word ever. I blamed my father. He was drumming everything sport into his tiny brain. Whenever Charlie looked after Sammy, he'd sit down with him in front of the TV and watch ball games. I think he was a week old when he watched his very first game.

Emmett was just as bad. My feelings had been a little hurt when Sammy said Emmett's name before he even said 'mum'. Except it wasn't exactly 'Emmett' he said. It was bear. I suppose Sammy had gotten so used to me calling Emmett a big bear; he'd picked it up too.

But he said 'mum' now; along with many other jumbled words. So I shouldnt complain. He was perfect.

**888**

When I arrived at the coffee shop, Edward was already there waiting for me. He was leaning up against a flashy silver Volvo. He must have gotten a car already. I pulled into an empty car spot across the road, and then slowly made my way across to him.

"Morning," he grinned at me. _Swoon. _That grin. I loved it.

"Morning," I returned. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long," I frowned.

"Nope, I only got here about a minute before you," he said.

"Okay. Um, you want to go inside?" I jerked my head towards the coffee shop.

"Yeah, lets go. I really need a caffeine fix," he said as he placed a hand on my back to lead me inside.

Because I was paying so much attention to his hand and the feel of it against my back, I didn't notice the curb. I tripped and went flying forward. Just as I was about to face plant into the cement, I felt hands grip around my waist and pull me back up to my feet.

"Holy shit," I placed my hand against my heart and tried to control my erratic breathing. While I was trying to calm myself down, Edward chuckled. How dare he.

"Are you trying to speed up your death date by slamming into the curb face forward?" he laughed.

"You know, It would be very easy for me to get back in my car and go home," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he tried to straighten his face and be serious, but I could still see a tiny smile trying sneak out at the corner of his lips. "Do you need for us to hold hands so that you can get inside safely?" now he was just being cheeky.

I whacked him on the chest before letting out a loud huff and stalking inside.

**888**

We spent the first half hour or so just talking about normal stuff like Alice's wedding and other random things. I'd learnt that Edward already had his own place. He'd brought the house and had done a lot of renovations on it a few years ago and had been renting it out while he was away in New York, but when he'd decided to move back, he had asked the tenants to move out. He had all his furniture in storage and it had all been delivered yesterday afternoon.

I wasn't exactly sure where it was located, but he explained that it was well hidden away from prying eyes; deep in some trees and overlooking a small lake or something like that. It sounded nice and peaceful.

We were onto our second coffee when things started to get more serious. I knew I would be telling him about Sammy soon. But I was going to let him talk first.

"I thought about you a lot," Edward got straight to the point. "I felt things with you that night; things that I'd never bothered or wanted to feel before. I was never the kind of guy who was serious about relationships, and I never stuck with the same girl for long. But then you walked into the bar that night, and I felt something inside me change," he explained.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Its hard to explain," he shrugged. "I just saw you as the type of girl who I'd take home to meet my mother. Before you, id never thought that about anyone. Most women were only ever interested in my money. But you, you were different. I know we only spent a short time together, but honestly, a part of me fell in love with you that night," he finished as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say to that. A huge part of me was so thrilled to hear him say something like that. His deep green eyes pierced into me. He was waiting for me to say something back.

"I know what you mean," I sighed. "I felt something too. I hated myself for leaving without saying goodbye to you, and felt like such an idiot for feeling so strongly about you. I made myself think it wasn't possible to feel something that so soon after meeting you," I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

He laughed with me. I was glad things weren't getting too awkward. It was great that we could talk about this like adults.

"You know, if you had of stayed, I probably would have found out that you were coming to Forks. I think things would have been different, and I think we would have had a chance," he told me what he was thinking.

"Maybe," I could only murmur. I wanted to tell him that I thought the same, but I just couldn't. I needed to put Sammy first. My feelings and what I wanted for myself would just have to wait until later. Much later.

Edward coughed and moved forward in his seat. His head moved closer towards me, and his voice lowered. "Look, I know things are different now. It's been two years, and two years is a long time. I know that. I just hope that we can still be friends," he attempted a smile.

"Me too," I agreed as I looked down. I wish I had it in me to tell him that I wanted more than just friendship. But now was not the time. There was more important things to discuss.

"There's something I need to tell you," I looked back up at him.

"This sounds serious," he looked at me. Worry was clearly etched on his face.

"It is," I confirmed.

"Tell me".

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say," I spluttered. "That night, I fell…..," I was cut off by the shrill ring of my cell phone. "Shit," I said outloud. Maybe a bit too loud. People were now looking at me. "It's my dad, hold on," I looked apologetically at Edward.

I took the call and my father informed me that I needed to go and get Sammy straight away as he had been called into work for an emergency. And because he was police chief, he couldn't just say no. I promised him that I'd be there in ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I told Edward after I'd hung up.

"Wait, what did you want to tell me?" he seemed eager to hear my news. I felt guilty that I wouldn't be telling him today.

"It will have to wait. I'm sorry," I said again, as I stood from my chair. I reached out and gave his hand a quick pat. "I hope we can catch up again soon. Because what I have to tell you is really important".

Thankfully, he accepted that and let me go.

**888**

EPOV

Something was definitely up with Bella. And it was all I could think about for next few hours. After Bella left me at the coffee shop, I went home and continued with the unpacking. I was glad to be in my own place. As much as I loved my family, I wouldn't have been able to stay with any of them for too long.

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders after my conversation with Bella. I was glad that I told her about what I had felt that night with her, and I was thrilled to learn that she had felt it all too. I was being honest when I told her that we may have been able to have a proper relationship if things had went a bit differently back then.

And I can tell you right now, I'd love it if we could pick straight back up again. If possible, I think the attraction to her is even stronger now. I wanted nothing more than to stumble back into bed with her. And I knew my family would approve of her. They all seemed to love her to death.

I missed her already. I wanted to go and see her. Maybe she could tell what was so important. I didn't know where she lived, but I knew how to find out. I drove over to my parents house and engaged in casual conversation with my mother. When she left the room, I snatched up her address book from next to the phone, and searched for Bella's name.

I wrote the address down quickly, and then made an excuse to leave. My mother pouted; upset that I was leaving so soon. But she could deal. Before driving to Bella's, I went back home again. There was something there that I would need. It gave me the best excuse to go and see her.

The look on her face when she found me standing on her doorstep was priceless. It was one of total shock. She even seemed to pale a little bit. She still looked beautiful though.

"Edward what are you doing here?" she said in a low voice as she looked behind her and back into the house. Did she have visitors? I wasn't sure, but I could hear the sounds of the TV playing. It sounded like some children's program.

"I wanted to give you this," I handed a red item to her.

Her cardigan. The one she had left in my hotel room that morning. I'd kept it. I'd always hoped that one day id be able to give it back to her.

"Oh my god," her eyes widened in surprise. "You kept it," a smile appeared on her face as she looked at me.

I was about to ask if I could go inside, but I stopped when I saw a small movement behind her. The next thing I know, there's this toddler wrapping itself around her leg. I wondered who's kid it was.

"Are you babysitting?" I asked her.

She shook her head; no. She had this panicked looked on her face now. Actually, it looked like she was about to burst into tears. She darted her eyes away from me as she leant down to pick up the small boy.

"So who is this then?" I smiled and nodded my head at the child.

She didn't answer me. She was acting way to strange for my liking. What the hell is wrong with her.

"Bella?"

She finally answered me this time. And its safe to say that it felt like I'd just been punched in the gut.

"He's my son. Our son".

**888**

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Another cliff hanger. I'm sorry. LOL. **


	13. A Shade Of Violet

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Huge thanks to: **dominiqueanne**, **nicky-root, Brandy, truemidnite, flormi, MiRiNHa, barbiedoll123, Raven-Rach, mamato, Girlz-Rule, lauren loves spunky, just me reading, Music ADD, WolfGirl15, dracorium, twirlacullen517, flower3006, Thank you for the reviews.

Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Thirteen - **A Shade Of Violet

"_So whose this then?__"__ I nodded my head at the child. _

_She didn__'__t answer me. She was acting way to strange for my liking. What the hell is wrong with her. _

"_Bella?__"_

_She finally answered me this time. And its safe to say that it felt like I__'__d just been punched in the gut._

"_He__'__s my son. Our son__"__._

**EPOV**

Our son.

My son.

What?

I'm dreaming. There isn't any other possible explanation. This is crazy. Its just not possible. This kid is not my child. No way. Bella is a lunatic. That's what this is.

"Edward?" the lunatics voice broke me from my daze. "Say something," she pleaded.

She wanted me to say something? Like what? Did she expect me to welcome this with open arms and burst into a joyous song. No. I don't think so. I still think she's crazy. I should probably take her to the hospital to get her head checked.

I look at her again. Those doe eyes are leaking tears now. Oh shit. Now she's crying. I cant stand to see her cry. I look away. I look at the boy instead. And for a brief second its like looking in a mirror. I see my eyes. Holy crap. He's mine, isn't he? Bella isn't a lunatic. I kind of feel like one now though.

The boy blinks, and looks up at Bella. He places a hand against her cheek; gaining her attention. He's probably wondering why his mother is upset. I wonder if she'll tell him that I am an ass-hole. That his father is an ass-hole. Because right now, an asshole is the only thing I know how to be.

I have to go. I cant do this now. I'm freaking out way too much. I need to get away from here.

"Please, will you just come in and talk to me?" Bella's still crying, but she manages to sob out a few words.

"No," I shake my head. "I have to go…..," I trail off as I turn away.

She's calling out to me, begging me to stay and talk to her, but I refuse to listen to her. I need to be by myself. To get my head around this.

I get into my car and drive away.

And I drive straight to the store. Straight towards that bottle of scotch that is beckoning to me. Two bottles should satisfy me. Right? Well, maybe just for now. I can always come back for more tomorrow.

My son.

Fuck.

**888**

**BPOV**

Oh god, what have I done?

Why did I do that?

What kind of moron just blurts out life changing news like that. _Congrats buddy, you're a daddy. _Maybe I should have said it that way instead. I could have joked my way through it. Instead I practically just dump Sammy in his arms. He's probably half way to Seattle right now. Long gone.

I'm sitting on my lounge now, cradling Sammy tightly to my chest and sobbing. I'm trying to calm myself down for his sake. He can tell that something is wrong; that I am distressed and its upsetting him in return.

"Mama," he reaches up and touches my face.

I glance down and look into his piercing eyes; stroking his soft cheek. "I'm sorry baby," I whimper. "I'm sorry for scaring daddy away".

All I ever wanted was for my son to have his father in his life. And I finally thought that it was going to happen. A miracle of some sort had occurred, and Edward had been brought back into my life. But for what? So my son could get rejected? That's not what I wanted. But I guess it's happened anyway.

Edward wasn't ready for this. I should never have expected him to be ready. I just dumped it on him. I should have took my time; eased him into it. Not throw it in his face like the way I had. No wonder he freaked out and bolted.

I guess I should be glad that he didn't call me a liar. Because that would have just broke me down. I never would have been able to hear that.

I wanted to go and see him. Talk about this like adults. But I didn't want to push him. If I pushed him too hard he'd never want anything to do with us. I had to let him come to us. And when or if, he comes to us, we'll be ready. We'll welcome him with open arms.

**888**

**EPOV**

I awoke with the mother of all hangovers. My head is pounding; like someone is smashing my head against a concrete floor. My mouth is dry, and my stomach is churning. I open my eyes, and shut them again immediately. It's daylight outside, and my curtains are wide open. The light hurts my eyes.

I roll off my bed and almost have to drag my sorry ass into my ensuite. I actually want to vomit. I know it will make me feel better.

I spend the next ten minutes doing just that, and afterwards I feel a tiny bit better. My heads still pounding, but I don't have the strong urge to spew anymore. I somehow manage to shower myself. I spend twenty minutes under the hot spray; attempting to wash away the stench of the scotch. I had drunk so much in the last forty eight hours, that it seemed like it had actually seeped into my skin. It smelt like I had been bathing in the scotch; not drinking it.

I feel like an idiot. Instead of speaking with Bella, I'd drunk away my problems. I wasn't proud of myself, that was for sure. I needed to pull myself out of this funk. I need to sort myself out and my feelings towards my newfound fatherhood.

But first off, I need to sort out this pig-sty that I call my home now. It had been two days since I had seen Bella, and I'd been moping around the house, drinking and eating ever since. Unpacking my house had been the last thing on my mind. There were boxes lying around everywhere and so much stuff needed to be put away still.

It took me two hours to get the place looking all spiffy. And once I was done, I found that I was starving. I looked at the time and noticed that it was six in the evening already. I'd slept through most of the day. It'd be time for bed again soon.

I made up a quick spaghetti bolognaise for my dinner, and while I ate, I thought about Bella. And my son. I didn't even know what his name was. I hadn't even bothered to ask. I felt like such a douche.

I should have had the decency to ask what his name was. Jesus, I should have had the decency to go back and see her. Instead, I had chosen to be a coward and had almost drunk myself into oblivion. What a great father figure I am.

Like I said.

I'm a douche.

**888**

**BPOV**

Two days. It had been two days since Edward had ran from us. I've realised that forty eight hours is a bloody long time. I was growing more and more anxious by the hour.

On Tuesday I had managed to get my mind off him for a good few hours while I cooked and baked for the function. Jean had known straight away that was something was up. I always seemed to work harder and better when I was stressed out, and I was definitely stressed out. Jean had picked this up as soon as I got started on a pavlova.

I couldn't tell him my problems though. I couldn't tell anyone; not until Edward and I had discussed everything.

When that was going to happen though, I didn't know.

I was almost tempted to get in my car and just turn up at his place. He'd done it to me on Monday night, so why couldn't I just rock up on his doorstep. I knew why. It was because I was scared. Scared that he'd tell me to beat it, and that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with us.

Now it was late Wednesday night. Well actually, it was two am, so technically its Thursday now. Oh who cares. The point is, I cant bloody sleep. Stupid Edward.

I picked up the baby monitor and placed it on my chest. I could hear Sammy's deep breathing and the little sounds that he made while he slept. Unfortunately he had picked that habit up from me.

I was finally drifting off to sleep when my phone rang. The shrill sound of it scared the living crap out of me. I almost fell off my bed. Who the hell would be calling at this time of the night. Argh, I mean morning.

"Hello," I answered. I was met with the booming voice of Emmett.

"Bella. Its time. Rosie's having the baby," he yelled excitedly down the phone.

I felt a thrill pass through me. This was so exciting. "Where are you?" I asked.

"We're at the hospital now," he started. "We've been here for an hour, but she's almost fully dilated. They could ask her to start pushing at anytime now," he sounded so excited. I was so happy for him.

"What are you doing on the phone to me then? You should be in there with her," I laughed over the phone.

"Rosie asked me to call you. She wants you here," Emmett explained.

I was tired as hell, but Rose and Emmett were two of my best friends and I needed to be there for them. Rosalie hardly ever asked for anything. She was a strong woman and claimed that she would never ask anyone for help. Not unless she really needed it. And the fact that she was asking for me, well, I was surprised.

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour," I told Emmett. "Give me time to wake Sammy and get changed. I'll be there as soon as, okay".

Emmett screamed a thanks down the phone, and hung up. I let out a little groan as I got out of bed. I hated to wake Sammy in the middle of the night. I didn't want to ruin his sleep pattern for tomorrow. But this was Rose, she'd probably kill me if I didn't turn up at the hospital.

**888**

By the time I arrived at the hospital, Sammy had already fallen back asleep. I gently lifted him from the car and wrapped a warm blanket around him; trying my hardest not to wake him. It was freezing out and I wanted to keep him warm.

I made my way into the hospital and then up into the maternity wing. I spotted Esme and Carlisle straight away. They both looked extremely happy; their hands clasped together and talking quietly to each other.

My heart skipped a beat when I spotted Edward slouched in a chair opposite them. So he hadn't left town after all. No, he was just choosing to ignore me. Well, two can play at that game.

Esme's smile brightened even more when she spotted me. "Bella, you're here," she exclaimed as she and Carlisle stood from their seat. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Edward flinched at the sound of my name.

"How's Rose?" I asked the older couple.

"She's already had her," Esme cried happily.

I was a little shell shocked. "What? But I was only on the phone with Emmett about forty minutes ago," I stammered. "She's had the baby already?" I needed another conformation.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "We haven't seen the baby yet, but Emmett is going to bring her out as soon as she's cleaned and dressed," he explained.

I looked at Esme again, and watched as her eyes shined with tears. They were tears of happiness. This was her first grandchild and she was so proud. Well, technically, Sammy was her first grandchild. But she didn't know that yet.

"Is Sammy sleeping?" Esme asked as she grabbed the blanket and peered over; taking in Sammy's form. "You should sit down," she suggested as she led me over to a chair near Edward.

I was surprised when he gave me a quick smile. It was the last thing I had expected.

**888**

**EPOV**

Sammy. That was my sons name. I overheard the conversation my parents were having with Bella, and I heard my mother call him Sammy. I figured that it must have been short for Samuel, or something along those lines.

I was surprised when Bella arrived at the hospital. I don't think she was expecting me to be there either. The look on her face when she seen me told me that. I wanted to go straight to her, and apologise for what I had done on Monday afternoon, but I knew it was not the time nor place to be talking about it. So I just left it.

I smiled at her when she sat down near me. I wanted to let her know I was okay. That there was no hard feelings. I hoped she understood that.

She didn't look or speak to me though. She kept up conversation with my parents; completely ignoring me. But I guess I deserved it. Id been ignoring her for two days now.

But while she wasn't looking at me, I took the chance to look at the baby curled up against her. She had a blanket wrapped around him; protecting him from the chill. I could see his small face peeking out from the blanket; fast asleep. I studied his face; his pink lips and rosy cheeks. His wild curls. He really was beautiful.

As I looked away from him, I found Bella staring at me. She knew what I was doing. She smiled a little as she turned away again. Was she happy that I was giving our son attention? I would say yes, she was.

We'd been sitting around for almost twenty minutes when Emmett finally appeared; a tiny pink bundle cradled in his arms. The smile on my brothers face was huge. I honestly had never seen him this happy. I was happy for him .

Bella and my mother cooed over my new niece, and Carlisle had a grin on his face like the Cheshire cat. If only my parents knew that they had another grandchild.

"So, what's her name? What did you and Rose choose?" Bella prodded at Emmett.

The smile had yet to disappear from his face. "Violet Rose," he announced. "We've named her Violet Rose".

Hmm.

Violet Rose Cullen.

It was nice. Perfect name for a little girl.

I couldn't help but feel jealous as I watched my brother with his daughter. I had a son, but I wasn't there for his birth.

I wasn't there for anything, full stop.

And It hurt.

**888**

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	14. Finally

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**Huge thanks to: **barbiedoll123, Stephyy4, brandy, monkey-101, alanacullen4, Girlz-Rule, nicky-root, DiandraSP408, twenty1nyounger, oceanluvr, twilightlover2012, arizonajess, mamato, Westcoastlover08, Music ADD, flibbidyjibits, flormi. Thank you for the reviews.

Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Fourteen - **Finally

**BPOV**

As soon as I got home from the hospital, I put Sammy straight back to bed, and then tried to get a few hours shut eye for myself. It was four am already and I knew that as soon as first light peeped into my house, I wouldn't be able to sleep for much longer.

I promised Rose that I would visit again as soon as I had finished my errands for the day. I had the day off but for the next two days I would be busy with some functions. I reminded myself that I would have to call Sue and see if she could watch Sammy. If not, I'd just put him into day-care.

So, after running my errands, Sammy and I headed to the hospital; making the promised visit to Rosalie and baby Violet. The whole time we were there, Rose whinged. Her pillows were too hard. Her bed was too lumpy. Her room smelled too much like disinfectant. Her water had floaties. She'd started whining about the food, but I managed to put an end to it quickly when I pulled out a small cooler with sandwiches and fresh fruit.

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at me. "You know me too well. I love you," she smiled.

I shrugged, pretending it was nothing. "I just didn't want to sit here and listen to your nagging voice," I said as seriously as I could while picking at my nail.

Rosalie just laughed. "You're a terrible liar Bella, and even worse at trying to be nasty," she said. "You need lessons in being bitchy. And only lessons from the best. I'm going to teach you; as soon as I get out of this hole," she winked.

"Oh, I am so lucky," I mocked my thanks before erupting into giggles.

I spent another half hour at the hospital before heading off towards the grocery store to pick up a few supplies for my father. I had the privilege of running into Ms Thing while I was there. Her birth certificate stated that her name was Lauren Mallory. But because she thought she was gods gift to the world, a select few of us called Ms Thing. Or ass face. Take your pick. I know; that's immature. But she brings it all on her self.

So there I was, standing in the middle of the grocery store, trying my damned hardest to stop Sammy wriggling around in the trolley, while listening to Lauren blather on about unimportant crap. On top of her list was Tyler Crowley. She went on and on about how he was so hot, and that he had finally realised that she was the one for him. And then she started on the sex and how great he was in the sack. I wanted to laugh in her face and tell her to shut the fuck up. I also wanted to add that Tyler wasn't that great at sex. I did know after all.

Eww. I hated thinking about that feral night. I still don't know why I really did it. Maybe I was just bored. Its been six months, and yet I still gag at just the thought of it. I like to pretend that it never happened.

I let Lauren go on for another couple of minutes, before I finally told her I was busy and had to go. I let out a sigh of relief when I was finally left in peace.

"That's a crazy lady," I leant down and hushed in Sammy's face.

He giggled his gorgeous baby laugh. "Crazy lady," he gurgled.

I rushed through the rest of the shopping. I just wanted to get home and relax. It was then that I realised I hadn't thought of Edward all day.

**888**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep when I got home from the hospital. I just ended up sitting around for most of the day. I went for a short swim in my indoor pool; thanking god that it was heated. I payed a quick visit to the hospital again and then went home and napped for a couple hours in the afternoon. When I awoke later on I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

I needed to go and see Bella.

And my son.

I was extremely nervous by the time I pulled up into her driveway. I even sat in my car for a few extra minutes just to calm myself down a bit. To be honest, I was scared shitless. I'd never felt so scared in my life. This wasn't just your usual drama; this drama involved a kid. My life was never going to be the same again. But I was ready to let that happen. I knew I had to be.

I rapt on the front door a few times, and moments later, Bella appeared. Her face was blank, and I couldn't read how she was feeling. I didn't know if she was glad that I was there, or if she wanted to me to leave. But then her face seemed to register something. It looked a little like surprise. She obviously wasn't expecting me.

"I think I should come in," I said to her.

"Yeah," she nodded and stepped away from the door; leaving me room to slip in. She closed the door behind us, and led me through to the lounge area. "I'll make some coffee," she attempted a smile at me.

Sammy was in the room; perched up on a tiny pull-out couch. It had sesame street characters printed all over it. His eyes were locked on the TV screen; watching said show. But as Bella and I passed him, he looked up giving his mother the cheekiest grin. It reminded me of Alice, and the grin that she used to get everything she wanted. Looks like he'd picked up some family traits.

I sat at the kitchen bench, and while Bella made our hot drinks, I watched Sammy as he directed his attention back to the TV.

"This is the best time of the day," Bella smiled as she placed my coffee in front of me. "You wont hear a peep out of him when the TV's on," she took a sip of her own drink.

I was pleased to hear little tid bits like this. I needed to hear the small things like this. It would help me know him better. And hopefully quicker.

"I wanted to apologize for taking off the other day," I looked Bella in the eye. I wanted her to know I was being serious about this. "It was the last thing I expected and I just freaked out. I really am sorry. I never meant to upset you," I explained.

"Its okay," Bella nodded at me. "I understand that you needed a couple days to sort out your feelings and think about it all".

I had to laugh at that. "Honestly, I didn't really do much thinking. I spent most of the time crocked out of my brains," I told her.

I spotted a smile peeking out. "Did you fall down?" she asked.

"Probably".

"Did you vomit on yourself?"

"Most definitely".

"Good," she giggled. "That's what you get for drowning your problems in booze".

"I know that now," I sighed.

The smile soon fell from her lips, and I knew it was time to get serious.

"So Edward, why are you here? I need to know before I start getting my hopes up for my baby," she started. "All I want is what's best for him".

"I'm here, because its where I need to be," I began. "He's my son. And I'm going to be a father for him. I could never turn him away Bella. I'm ready to do this," I told her.

And I meant every word I said.

They'd never be able to get rid of me now.

**888**

**BPOV**

I cant explain how happy I am right now.

Edward is here. And he's just told me that he wants to be there for Sammy. My son finally had his father in his life. It was all id ever asked for and wanted.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," I smiled at him as I jumped up. "Do you want to talk to him?" I couldn't contain the excitement inside me.

"He can talk?" Edward asked me.

I laughed as I walked into the lounge room and picked Sammy up. "He cant carry a proper conversation yet, but he can talk," I sat down at the couch and indicated for Edward to sit down next to us.

I knew I was acting a little out of character and a little crazy. But I was just so damn happy.

"Hey Sammy, look who's here," I smiled down at my son; rubbing his cherub cheek. "It's your daddy," I said as I looked at Edward and grinned.

I didn't know if Sammy would really understand it all yet, but I hoped they would form a bond quickly.

"Hey buddy," Edward grinned as he took Sam's small hand in his large one and shook it. "He's beautiful, you know?" he added.

"I know," I nodded. He didn't need to tell me.

"How did you do it? How did you do this all by yourself?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It was hard at first. All I could ever think about was that my child was going to grow up without a father. It got me down a bit you know," I answered. "But from the beginning and from the moment I had learned of his existence, I had loved him fiercely. My life suddenly had a real purpose and meaning. I had something to look forward to. I think that's what got me through," I was honest.

"You did good," he place his hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here now, and I promise that I'll try my hardest to be a good father for him".

"Thank you," I squeezed his hand back.

Finally.

Things were finally going right.

**888**

I asked Edward to stay for dinner. I called up and ordered a pizza and then the three of us hopped into the car and went for a drive to pick it up. I got Edward to stay in the car with Sammy while I ran into the pizza place to pick up our order.

I'd just stepped outside with our hot food, when I heard a deep voice call out to me. I knew that voice. I winced.

Jacob Black.

I spun around and glared at him. "What do you want? Are you following me now?" I snapped.

He laughed at me. "Oh come on Bella. Don't be silly. I just wanted to say hello to my good friend," he smiled.

Once upon a time I used to think that smile was friendly. But now I knew better.

"We're not friends Jacob. I don't think we ever were," I started walking away.

"You still owe me Bella," Jacob called out to me.

"Leave me alone," I hissed. "Just go away and leave me alone".

I didn't look back. I jumped into my car and slammed the door. I didn't look at Edward, but I could tell he was staring at me.

"You know Jacob Black?" he finally asked me as we were on our way home.

"Kind of," I shrugged. "His father is really good friends with Charlie," and that was all the explanation I gave him.

I didn't need him worrying.

**888**

**A/N : Eh the arrival of Jacob!!!! Hmm!!!**


	15. It Cant' Be About Us

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Fifteen - **It Can't Be About Us

**EPOV**

Jacob Black. I didn't like him. I never had.

He'd done his father and this town a favour when he'd left Forks after high school. He'd caused nothing but trouble for Billy Black. He had been sleazy and a total scumbag. He'd trotted around the town with that smug smile as though he owned the place and was gods gift to women.

I needed to have a chat with Emmett to see what he could tell me about Jacob's return and how long he'd been back. More importantly, I wanted to know about the friendship, or whatever it was, that he has with Bella.

I know I'm already sounding like a jealous boyfriend, but I really hate the idea of Bella being friends with him. My fingers are crossed that its never been more than that. The idea that he may have put his hands on Bella made me sick.

I hated it.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet all through dinner," Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told her as I piled our plates and took them to the kitchen to be washed.

"Thinking about what?" Bella seemed to panic a little. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No, of course not. You can't get rid of me that easily," I laughed.

"Good," she nodded as she slid the left over pizza into the fridge.

I knew Bella didn't trust me completely, but I wished she would. Over time I'm sure she'll come to realise that I'd never abandon our son. I finally have something truly great in my life, and I'd never give that up. Not now that I've seen just how special he really is.

After we finished the dishes, Bella put Sammy in his pyjama's and got him ready for bed. I followed her down the hall and I found myself in my sons room. While Bella put Sam into his cot, I looked around and took note of the detail. The walls were a pale blue and had wallpaper trimming that looked like a beach setting. There was beach balls, and sand castles printed across it. In one corner of the room next to the cot, there was a rocking chair, and on the far side, there was a small bed. She must have had it there for when Sammy was ready to come out of his cot for good.

"Alice and Esme redecorated just a few weeks back. Alice claimed that jungle babies was only appropriate for little babies," Bella laughed. "I let her do what she wants. I have no control over anything whatsoever".

"Maybe I should let her organise the room at my place then," I pondered out loud.

"What room?" Bella frowned up at me.

She didn't look happy. Surely she must have realised that I would want to have my son stay over with me sometimes. It was only natural.

"Well, when he stays over, he's going to need his own room, right?" I said as I looked her dead in the eye; daring her to tell me 'no'.

I watched as her jaw clenched. But she kept quiet. "Hmm," was all she managed to say. I guessed we'd be having a chat about that another time. But now wasn't going to be that time.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a painting on the wall. I stepped closer and realised that it was Samuel in the picture. He only looked about six months old, but the eyes gave him away. Bella must have had someone do the painting for her.

"This is amazing," I pointed at it.

"Thanks. He was about seven months old when I done that one," she started to explain. "I also have one in my room of the two of us together when he was only a newborn, and I'm working on another one now. It should be finished soon".

I looked at her in awe. "Wait, you painted this?" I asked.

Bella smiled shyly. "Yeah".

"Its beautiful," I complimented her. "Maybe when you get some time, you can do one for me," I suggested.

"Sure," she nodded in agreement. "Um, come on. Lets go back into the lounge room," she then hushed in a quiet voice.

She half closed the door behind us and she quickly lead me back down the hall. She sat on the couch and leant over and grabbed a baby monitor; switching it on. I could hear some soft sighs coming from it.

"Well, I guess that there are some things we need to get sorted then," Bella then spoke up.

Yes, we did.

**888**

**BPOV**

After putting Sammy down for the night, I led Edward back out the lounge area where we could sit and discuss all the changes and such.

I'd already made a list of everything in my head of what I wanted to talk about. But then Edward mentioned that he'd be getting a room organised at his place for Sam, and I can honestly say it blew me for a six.

Of course I knew Edward would want to spend time wit his son. But I thought that he would come here and do that. It had skipped my mind completely that Edward might actually want to take Sammy to his place sometimes. And that would no doubt include over night stays too.

I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I mean no way in hell would it be happening any time soon. Edward was still a stranger to Sammy. I couldn't just let him take my son for overnight trips. It was way too early for that.

One thing I was sure of though; we were not talking about this now. When it was time, I would bring it up.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Edward asked me.

"Well, I guess the first thing I want to discuss is Sammy's birth certificate," I began. "No father is listed on it, but its up to you whether or not you want your name added," I said to him.

"Of course I want it changed," he nodded. "And I think I'd also like it if his last name was officially Cullen now," Edward added.

I tried not to feel sad. Edward needed to feel included, and if it meant changing Sammy's last name from Swan to Cullen, then I would do it. After all, technically Sammy is a Cullen.

"Great. I'll get that all sorted out over the next few days then," I swallowed.

I was about to continue with the next topic, when Edward brought up something that was actually one of the top things I wanted to chat about.

"When are we going to tell our families?" he smiled.

See, here's the thing. I kind of don't want to. Not right now anyway. He wasn't going to be happy about it, but I honestly felt that it would be best if we held off. And it would just be for a couple of weeks.

"Listen Edward, I've been thinking about this and I wondered how you would feel if we kind of kept it to ourselves for just a little bit longer," I said it quickly and I was surprised he even understood what I had said.

He looked at me like I was crazy. A deep frown had etched itself upon his face. "Why the hell would we want to do that?" he wanted to know my reasoning.

"Rose just had a baby early this morning, and I can honestly say that I've never seen your family so happy. I don't want to take that away from her," I explained. "Rose and Violet deserve all the attention they can get, and I just think if we tell the family about Sammy, it would take some of that away. It wouldn't be fair to anyone," I went on.

Edward started to laugh. "Princess Rosie isn't even here and she still manages to make everything about her," he scoffed. He stood up and strode across the room. "I could care less if her feelings get hurt. We'll be telling everybody tomorrow," he stated.

I managed to hold in a growl. I was going to have to beg. Great.

"Please Edward. This is really important to me," I stood up and moved towards him. "Lets just leave it for a week. Two weeks tops. Come on," I pleaded.

Edward raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You know this is ridiculous right?" he sighed.

"Please".

He growled and finally relented. "Okay fine,"

"Thank you," I took his hand. "I really appreciate it".

After that we sat back down and spoke about a few other things. Soon after, Edward left. I had to start work early and needed to get to bed. I told Edward he was welcome to come over tomorrow night to see Sammy if he wanted.

**888**

**EPOV**

I was up early this morning. I needed to go into town and pick up a few groceries and then I wanted to stop in and visit Emmett to ask what he knew about Bella and Jacob Black.

Of course I didn't come straight out and ask about him and Bella. I just asked about Jacob and kept my fingers crossed that Emmett would mention Bella aswell.

"Oh yeah, he moved back about a year and a half ago," Emmett nodded when I told him I'd seen Jacob in town while I was at the store. So that was a little lie, but so what.

"I suppose he brought trouble back with him?" I scoffed.

"Na, he's not too bad now. He and Billy are apparently getting on really well. I guess he's just grown up a bit. We all have. We can't carry on like teenagers forever, you know," Emmett laughed. "He's even opened up a club in Port Angeles. I haven't been there yet, but Jasper and I have been meaning to for a while now".

"What about Leah Clearwater?" I questioned. "Is she still pining after him?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

That girl had been like Jacob's shadow in high school. She'd followed him around like a little lost sheep. Sometimes he ate up the attention and gave her the time of day. Sometimes, when he had other girls all over him like a rash , he'd shove her to the side like a rag doll. You couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl sometimes. On the other hand, she just brought on the hurt herself. She always refused to believe that Jacob wasn't madly in love with her. I'd always thought she was a little delusional.

"I think they're together," Emmett exclaimed. "They've been on and off ever since he got back".

Now this got my attention. At least I knew nothing was going on between him and Bella at this very moment.

"Although, that didn't stop him from panting after Bella like a dog on heat," Emmett snorted. "But she never returned his feelings. She just wanted to be friends. I think that's why she put an end to their friendship. One day they were good buddies, and the next Bella was steering clear of him," he explained.

I was happy to hear this. Extremely pleased actually. That was one extra person that wouldn't get in my way.

Bella was meant to be with me. She was brought back into my life for a reason, and this was it.

Bella, Sammy and I; we were going to be a family.

And I wasn't going to give up until I got what I wanted.

**888**

**BPOV**

I was surprised when Edward turned up on my doorstep again the next night. I knew I'd told him to come around if he wanted, but I didn't think he would. I guess I figured he would have had enough for a few days. But he seemed eager, so I was pleased about that.

It proved to me that he really was trying to make an effort, and that he wanted to get to know Sammy. Things were flowing very well.

He stayed for dinner again, but this time I cooked up a sweet and sour chicken stir fry. After dinner, he even offered to give Sammy a bath and then put him to bed. It was sweet seeing this soft side to him. I hoped to see more.

We were sitting on the lounge now; talking quietly and hoping not to wake Sammy.

"You know, I'm really glad you're giving me this chance to be in Sammy's life. But there's something else I want to know," Edward looked at me; he seemed a little anxious.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"What does all this mean for us now?" he came straight out with it. "Me and you?" he indicated back and forth between us.

I'd been waiting for this moment. I knew it would have to come sooner or later, and I felt I was prepared enough for it. Id thought long and hard about, and as much as I'd love for there to be an us; now just wasn't the right time.

I sighed heavily. I really hoped this wouldn't hurt him. And I wanted to make him understand that it might be okay later on. We just could not go there now.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a warm against my cheek. "Bella," Edward called softly. I then realised I'd been silent for a little longer than I should have been.

"Look Edward," I grasped his hand and pulled it away from my face. I decided not to let go of his hand; instead I dropped them into my lap and I softly traced a circle on his palm with my thumb. "This can't be about us. It needs to be about Sammy. I'm sorry," I tried not to lose eye contact, but in the end he made the decision about that.

He looked away and tried to pull his hand away from me. "No, I'm sorry. I should never have put you on the spot like that," Edward tried to apologise.

But I was having none of it. I kept my hold on his hand and got him to look at me again. "Its fine," I told him with a smile. "I'm not saying that we can……never try. I'm just saying I don't think it's a good idea right now. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I can".

I smiled again and finally let go of his hand. "Right now we just need to concentrate on you and Sammy, okay?"

"Okay".

I was glad to get that out in the open. Hopefully things would be much easier now.

**888**

**Review for me guys. I love reviews. They make me happy and excited. LOL. **


	16. My Anthony is Edward Cullen

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Sixteen - **My Anthony is Edward Cullen

EPOV

I honestly don't know what's going on in Bella's head. One minute she's hot, and the next she's cold. I just don't understand what she wants. I'm confused as hell.

First off, she comes up with this insane idea that we keep the fact that I'm Sammy's father a secret from our family. And then she uses Rosalie as an excuse. Yes, Rose can be selfish, but she's not the type of person who is going to crack the shits and accuse us of stealing her glory and pushing Violet to the side. I'm so close to betraying Bella's wishes and just telling everybody.

And then of course two days ago, I'd brought up the idea of us maybe getting together. I hadn't spoke those exact words, but she knew what I meant when I asked what things between us would mean now that there was Sammy. She pretty much told me no way. She started going on about Sammy and that we needed to think about him. But then she had said that maybe later on we could think about us, so I still held a lot of hope.

I had honestly thought that she would want to give a relationship a go. I know that she is still attracted to me. I've seen the way she looks at me when she thinks that I'm not looking. So I don't see what the problem is. I thought she would have jumped at the chance of us being a real family.

She's being stubborn, that's for sure. But I'm not going to give up. I will break her eventually. And hopefully it will be sooner rather than later.

I've spent a lot of her time at her place the last two days. Sammy's warming up to me quickly, so that pleases me greatly. Bella and I have even gotten him to call me daddy a few times.

The feeling that runs through me when I hear those words, is like no other feeling I've ever felt. It was its own feeling. I'd never known that being a father could feel this good.

And to be honest, it just really sucked that I wasn't allowed to share that with my family yet. I was going to have to chat with Bella about it later, because I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep it to myself.

Sammy was my son too.

I deserved just as much say in this as Bella did.

**888**

BPOV

It's Sunday again; the day Alice and Jasper arrive home from their honeymoon. Esme and I organized a lunch for us, the Cullen's and myself, and now we were just awaiting the newlyweds return.

Sammy was spending the day with Charlie, which I guess was a good thing. Knowing my luck, the innocent child would be the one who spilled the beans about Edward being his father. I couldn't risk Sammy calling Edward 'daddy' in front of the whole family.

I know I'm being selfish.

And I know Edward is far from impressed.

But, I guess I'm just scared. And I really don't know why.

Its such an amazing thing having Edward with us now, and things really couldn't be better. I like the way things are. Just the three of us. Maybe that's my problem. Maybe I'm just so content with it being just the three of us, that I don't want to let anybody else into our little circle.

I didn't want to share that with anybody else. I wanted it all for myself.

So, I guess I'm selfish and greedy.

And now, moving onto our number two problem.

Edward and I.

I told him 'no', that we couldn't be together. Not right now.

It's not like I don't want to be with him. Far from it actually. I'm still really attracted to him. Maybe even more than I was the very first time we met. But I cant put myself first. Edward needs to concentrate on his relationship with Sammy first. Not his relationship with me.

I guess it's another thing I'm scared about.

I've seen the way he looks at me. And a part of me knows that he feels something for me. But there's that other part of me that's a little wary. Why? What if he's only feeling it because I'm the mother of his child. What if he only wants to be with me for that reason. Like he feels indebted to me or something.

If we did get together, and then I later on found out that he was only with me because of Sammy; it would break my heart. I don't want him to feel that he has to be with me for the sake of our son.

Its all a little messed up. That's what it is.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice behind me.

Speak of the devil.

"What are you still doing in here?" Edward asked me as he stepped up to stand next to me at the island bench. "Why don't you come wait in the living room with the rest of us," he said.

"Oh, I was just finishing the pink lemonade. Alice loves it, so I couldn't not make it," I smiled.

I placed the jug of pink liquid in the fridge, and started to make my way out of the kitchen. I felt a firm grip on my upper arm, and it pulled me backwards.

"Would it be okay to come around and see you later? I need to talk to you about some things," Edward whispered.

"What things?" I questioned.

"You know," his voice was deep.

I closed my eyes. Should I really have expected it to be about something new. "Fine, just…," but that was far as I got because Emmett decided to make his presence known.

"What are you two whispering about?" he looked at us slyly.

Busted.

"None of your business," Edward growled at his brother.

I slapped Edward in the chest and smiled at Emmett. I knew how to fix this.

"Edward was just asking my opinion on a anniversary gift for your parents. We were whispering so they wouldn't hear us," I explained.

I was a terrible liar, so I could only hope and pray that Emmett would believe me. He looked between the pair of us, trying to make up his mind on whether he believed me or not. I stepped forward and pinched his cheek.

"Have you got a gift for them yet?" I laughed. "It's next weekend, in case you had forgotten. You better get a move on if you haven't," I warned and wiggled my finger at him.

He pouted at me, and I'm sure all curious thoughts about Edward and I had skipped his mind and disappeared.

"Rosie and I are going shopping during the week," he mumbled as he turned and began to make his way back towards the rest of the family.

I shot a glare at Edward and then quickly followed after Emmett. I could hear Edward trudging behind me, muttering and growling under his breath.

"Hey, where's the rug rat?" Emmett asked me five minutes later while we were all sitting around cooing over Violet.

I laughed to myself. He'd only just realised my son wasn't here. "He's spending the day with my dad," I told him.

"Oh, you should have brought him dear," Esme placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know how much Alice adores that boy. She would have loved to see him," she said.

"She'll get over it," I shrugged. "Besides, we're hanging out tomorrow, so she'll get to see him then," I explained.

"Speaking of Alice," Carlisle stood. "They've just pulled into the drive," he announced.

Esme cried and sped out the door. The rest of us slowly made our way outside behind her.

"So, that talk? Is tonight okay?" Edward asked me again.

I looked at him and just nodded. It's not like I could say no. Because he definitely wouldn't take no for answer.

**888**

After Alice and Jasper got settled and had a bit of bonding time with baby Violet, as this was the first time they had met her, we all sat down for Lunch. While we ate, Jasper filled us in on the honeymoon. But all Alice could do was jump around excitedly and tell us about all the shopping she had done. She'd informed Rose and I that she had brought us plenty of new clothes. And she'd even brought us our dresses for the New Years Eve party she and Jasper were hosting.

After lunch was over and the cleaning up had been done, we decided to head off to our respective homes and let Alice and Jasper settle back in after their long trip.

I wasn't going to pick Sammy up just yet; I'd let him have a few more hours with his poppy. I was going to use this spare time to go home and do some housework. Maybe even get the finishing touches to Esme and Carlisle's engagement gift all done.

I'd been home for maybe an hour or so when I got my visitor. When I heard the knock at the door, I thought that it was Edward. But then I thought that maybe it was a little early to be expecting him.

I was a little surprised when I found Rosalie at the door with Violet in tow. I invited her in, and we sat down for a cup of tea and chat. I hadn't had much time to speak to her since she'd been home from the hospital.

Rosalie dipped her biscuit into her tea and then took a bite at the softening biscuit. "So, what's up? Is there anything you need to get off your chest?" she asked me when she'd finished chewing.

"No. Why would you think I have something to get off my chest?" I couldn't help but stammer.

"Because I know you. And you've been acting wiggy all day," Rose gave her reasoning. "So, I'm going to ask you this just once……what is going on with you and Edward?"

What was I supposed to do? I just ended up sitting there and staring at her with my mouth wide open. Flies would fly in there if i didnt shut it soon. I really was speechless.

Rosalie looked smug. "The silence itself is enough to tell me that something really is going on," she concluded. "There's no use in trying to lie about it. Even Emmett noticed that something was up between you two today. So just spit it out," she went on.

I couldn't lie to her. I needed to tell someone. It was eating up at me.

"I don't know where to start," I looked down and picked at my fingernails.

"Are you seeing each other? Or is it just sex?" Rose plowed straight into the questions.

"No, its complicated," I told her. "And totally unreal. Seriously, stuff like this only happens in movies Rose," I cried desperately.

I was out of my seat now; pacing back and forth. I had idea's running around in my head. Pavlova. A mud cake. Maybe even some lamingtons. I was stressing out big time and need to do something with my hands. I strode into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out from my cupboards.

"Stop it," Rose snapped. She pulled at my hands and led me away from the kitchen. Away from my safe haven. "Tell me what the hell is going on," she demanded.

I took a deep breath and just spat it out. "Edward is Sammy's father".

Rose took a step back; her face full of shock. "What?" she cried out. "You've got to be shitting me".

"I know right," I threw my arms around like a crazy person. "You think you're shocked now? Just imagine how I felt when I walked into Alice's damned wedding and seen this guy standing there. Someone I didn't think I was going to see ever again. My Anthony and Edward Cullen are the same friggin person," I rambled on.

Rose was sitting down now. Understandably trying to take all this in.

"Are you sure?" she squinted up at me.

I laughed. I fucking laughed at her.

Was I sure?

"Yes Rose. I'm sure," I scoffed. "The dick that Anthony fucking shoved in me and got me knocked up with also belongs to Edward Cullen. They are one and the same," I couldn't help but screech.

"Holy shit," Rose shook her head. "This is a total spin out".

"You think?" I sighed as I flopped down on the couch next to her.

"You've told him then?" Rose sighed along with me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he knows. It took him a couples days to get his head around it, but he's fine with it now. He actually seems really happy," I told her.

I spent the next thirty minutes telling Rosalie everything. It felt good getting everything off my chest. I felt lighter somewhat.

But when I told her that I didn't want to tell the family yet, she snapped. And when I told her my reasoning, and that I was also thinking about her and Violet in all this, she got upset even more.

"Oh Bella," she stood from her seat. "Come here," she then beckoned me.

I stepped carefully towards her; not really knowing what to expect. One minute she looked pissed at me, and now it looks like she wants to comfort me. Before I even knew what was happening, her hand was raised and her palm was connecting with my cheek, resounding in a loud slap.

"Ow," I screeched at her as I clutched the side of my face. "What the hell Rose," my face was stinging like crazy.

"That was to knock some sense into you," Rose snapped. "You're being stupid. And I cant believe you would even say that to me. Do you really think I'm that selfish, Bella? I'm not that much of a bitch, am I?" she had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rose, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to explain but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"No, I get it. You thought you'd be raining on my parade and that I'd get cranky about it," Rose cried.

"That isn't what I meant," I tried again. I took her hand and tugged a little. "Rose, you're one of my best friends and I would never mean to hurt you. I really didn't mean it like that. Please believe me," I begged her.

She sighed at me. "Fine, but this doesn't mean you're off the hook," she gave me her evil eyes. She gathered her things and picked up the baby capsule that still held a surprisingly sleeping baby.

"I'll do anything," I smiled at Rose.

"Good, because you're going to tell everyone. Tomorrow," Rose held her head high as she walked to the front door. "You're going to stop acting like an idiot and tell everyone this wonderful news. Because that's what it is; its wonderful news. We could all be happy family together Bella, you've just got to suck it up and let it happen. And well, if you don't tell everyone……I will. And that's a promise," and with that Rose turned and walked out.

I was left alone, shocked and still nursing a sore cheek.

Well, I certainly had a lot to think about now. And I had to do it quickly.

**888**

**AN. I want to apologise for taking so long to get this update up. I've been a little busy. But I'm going to try and get the next one up within 2 days. **


	17. That Candy Shop Look

**DISCLAIMER:** These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS:** Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**A/N -** I really want to apologise for not putting this chapter up when I promised. I hate making promises and then not going ahead with them. I feel bad. But anyway, I've been sick. I had a horrible migraine that really knocked me around quite a bit. But I'm all better now. I've learned my lesson though. I'm not going to make anymore promises. But I will say that the next chapter wont take as long as this one. You wont have to wait a week.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Seventeen** - That Candy Shop Look

**BPOV**

When Edward came over later that night, I told him everything that had gone on with Rosalie that afternoon. Of course Edward then went on to say 'I told you so'. I glared at him. But I knew he was right.

Rosalie had actually smacked some sense in to me. I realised that I'd been acting like a fool. And the more I thought about it, the more I realised I'd only cared about my feelings. No matter how many times I'd claimed to be only thinking of others, I knew deep down I was only thinking of myself.

I truly felt like an idiot.

So Edward and I had sat down and we decided we'd be telling his family tomorrow. We couldn't put it off any longer. It would be wrong of me to keep this from everyone. Edward was starting his first shift at the hospital, but he was finishing at five, so we organized to go and see his family afterwards. Then we'd head off to see Charlie.

I didn't sleep much that night. I needed to change my attitude towards things. My attitude towards Edward. I needed to let him have free reign over his relationship with Sammy. I had to let him make his own decisions.

Things were going to be different from now on.

Alice came over for brunch the next morning. It was great having her back. I wanted to tell her everything, but I managed to keep quiet. She'd be finding out with everybody else later on today. So the wait wasn't too long anyway.

She brought over the gifts she'd bought for Sammy and I while away on her honeymoon. While we sat and ate, we looked through the hundreds of photo's she and Jasper had taken while in Paris. After we'd eaten, we mulled over the rest of the plans for Esme and Carlisle's surprise anniversary party coming up this weekend.

It was being held at Alice's home, and as far as her parents knew it was just a family dinner. They were going to get the surprise of their life when they arrived and all their friends were there aswell. It was going to be a great night.

"So did anything exciting happen while I was away?" Alice asked. "Have you fallen in love with my brother yet? Please say yes," she winked.

I laughed at her. If only she knew. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give her just a small bone to play with.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, Edward and I have actually hung out a few times," I told her. I watched as her eyes widened and she shot up straight. "But don't get too excited; we're just friends," I grinned.

Alice frowned a little, but then her smile reappeared. "Well, it is only early days. But it's going to happen. I just know it," she squealed as she clapped her hands excitedly.

She was right though. It is only early days.

"What else? Tell me," Alice continued to ramble on; a sparkle in her eyes. "What did you do? What do you mean by hang out?" she shot all these questions at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Alice had always been like an excited little kid in a candy shop, and it was like I'd just brought out a bright new lollypop for her to taste.

"It wasn't anything life changing Alice," I laughed at her. "So don't go getting yourself all worked up. But to answer your question, we had coffee one morning and he had pizza with me and Sammy one night for dinner," I explained.

"Well, it's a start," Alice grinned. "Shall I start designing your wedding dress," she teased.

I knew she was just messing with me, but I also knew a part of her was being deadly serious. She always got this look in her eye; she had that look right now.

"Alice, did you not here what I said before; we're just friends," I scolded.

Sometimes it was like I was talking to a brick wall.

"Ah huh," the glint in Alice's eye continued to shine brightly.

Okay, this conversation needed to end right now.

"Anyway, speaking of pizza," I trailed off. "I ran into Jacob down at the pizza place," I told her.

The light that had previously been sparkling brightly in my dear little pixies eyes was now gone completely. They'd lost all their shine, and were now dull. Alice's face had paled and all it held now was a worrisome frown.

I hadn't meant to upset or worry her, but I had to tell her about Jacob. I'd promised to always tell her everything when it came to him. Alice was the only person who knew the real reason to me ending my friendship with Jacob.

Of course there was one thing I'd never told her, but it was only because I was too embarrassed to tell her. To tell anyone really. And not to mention, I could get in a lot of trouble.

"What happened?" Alice's voice was small.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. He just came up to me and tried to talk with me. I told him to leave me alone, and that was it," I sighed.

"Was the nutcase with him?" Alice's voice was now angry.

'No, I couldn't see her around anywhere," I shook my head. "I think Jacob knows not to bring her anywhere near me".

Alice was pissed now. Talk of Leah Clearwater always raised her hackles.

"You should have gone to the cops Bebe. You should have told Charlie," Alice moved closer to me. "Its not too late you know. You still can. Please," she pleaded with me.

"I can't," I tried my hardest to sound strong and firm.

Alice could be extremely persuasive sometimes, but this was something I couldn't give in to.

"Bella, you could have gotten killed," Alice said. "A broken leg was nothing compared to what really could have happened to you," she cried at me.

"I know Alice. And I love you for caring about me, but please, I cant tell anyone. Just let me have my own way with this," I rubbed at my temples.

Great, the last thing I needed was a migraine.

"I just worry for you Bella," Alice hugged me.

Alice always gave the best hugs. They could always make my day better.

"Do you feel like going to grab some lunch?" she asked me as she pulled away. "I told Jasper I'd visit him at work and take some chicken burgers in for him. You want to come too?"

I nodded. Anything to take my mind of the craziness that was my life.

"I could eat," I laughed at her. "And maybe I could score a massage from Jasper while we're there".

Jasper had magic hands. He was a Chiropractor. But could also give the best massages. Alice had definitely scored big with that man.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind squeezing you in," Alice giggled as we grabbed our hand bags and headed off.

Excellent.

**888**

My heart was thumping a million miles an hour.

Edward had picked me and Sammy up on his way home from work, and we'd just pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. He'd called them and told them that he had a big announcement to make, and that he wanted them all at Esme and Carlisle's.

I got out of Edward's Volvo and opened the back door to pull my son from his car seat. When Edward had stopped in to get us, I had suggested that we take my car, as I had the car seat for Sammy. But I was pleasantly surprised to discover that Edward had everything sorted already and had had a car seat already fitted into his car. I didn't know when he had done. But I was impressed that he had already taken the initiative to get it done.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me as he led me into the house.

"Yes, I'm totally wiggin," I breathed out, trying to control my heart rate.

"Everything is going to be fine," Edward laughed at me. "This is a good thing. Believe me".

The Cullen's, including Rosalie and Jasper were surprised when they seen me walk in with Edward. Well, all of them except for Rosalie. She knew exactly what was going on. I caught her eye, and she smiled at me. I hoped this meant she had forgiven me for being a heartless bitch.

"Okay, you've got us all here. What's going on?" Emmett said to Edward and then took Sammy from my arms.

He then proceeded to throw Sammy in the air; telling him he was superman. I remember the very first time Emmett done this; Sammy puked all over him. It was hilarious. But he loved it now. His laughs were high pitched and echoed through the room. I swear that man likes to test my patience. He knows how worried I get sometimes when he does that. Of course I know he'd never intentionally hurt Sammy.

"Yeah, and not to sound rude, but why are Bella and Sammy here?" Alice looked at her brother as she came and stood by me; smiling and squeezing my arm.

"They need to be here for this too. Its important," Edward told everyone.

I heard Alice's breath hitch beside me and her grasp on my arm got tighter. I looked at her and that candy shop look from earlier had reappeared on her face. I knew what she was thinking.

"Okay son, spit it out then. We're all dying to hear your news," Carlisle clapped his hands together.

Edward and I looked at each other and he gave me a brief smile before turning to face his family who were all sitting down now. Well everyone except for Alice. She was still standing next to me; practically breathing down my neck.

Poor girl was going to be disappointed.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Edward looked back at me and asked.

"You can," I answered. I'd just stumble over my words too much if it were me explaining. We'd still be sitting here at Christmas time knowing my luck.

Everyone was looking at me now. No doubt wondering why the hell this also involved me. I smiled at them and just shrugged.

"Okay, I don't want to beat around the bush with this too much, so I'm just going to breeze through it quickly," Edward started.

A few moments went by and Edward had yet to speak another word. To be honest, he was starting to look a little peaky. So he was nervous too.

"Breeze faster buddy," Jasper chuckled.

Edward cleared his throat and stood higher. This was it.

"Okay, so I'm sure you're all wondering why Bella is here, and the truth is, this is just as much her announcement than it is mine. The things is, Bella and I ……," he started but he was cut off by a ear piercing shriek of happiness.

A shriek that also happened to pierce straight through my ear. Yep, you guessed it….Alice.

I jerked away from her and rubbed at my ear. "And I'm deaf," I exclaimed.

"Oh my god, you guys are together aren't you? This is so exciting," Alice jumped around. "I knew something was going on. Bella, why didn't you just tell me this morning," she ranted on and on.

I could hear Edward groaning from beside me. "Jasper, could you please get your wife to lay off the red cordial".

Alice couldn't be stopped. She couldn't even stay standing in the one place for more than a mere second.

"Alice," Edward yelled; trying to gain her attention. Of course this didn't help.

"Guys," I tried too. But by now the rest of the family were yapping away.

Esme and Carlisle seemed pretty calm, but they were laughing at Alice's extreme joy. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, while Emmett had a finger pointed at Edward, asking him why he hadn't listened to him when he warned him not to touch me.

And then there was Rosalie, sitting in the middle of it all, looking extremely bored and picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Will you all just your pie holes," Rosalie finally screeched. "They're not together".

The room went silent and Alice's face fell.

Poor child.

"What?" she cried. "Then what's going on?"

Edward growled and went on as if the last couple of minutes hadn't happened.

"Now, where was I? Oh right," he began once again. "So, it turns out that Bella and I already knew each other before we met at the wedding," he finally got out.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?"

They were just a couple of the sentences that flew from their mouths. Alice kept silent though. Her head was down. To me, it looked as though she were thinking hard.

"We actually met in Seattle around about this time two years ago," Edward continued. "Imagine our surprise when we ran into each other again at the wedding," he laughed.

"Oh my god," Alice finally snapped her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were wide; full of surprise.

She knew. I nodded at her; confirming it.

Edward looked at me again. He didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted me to tell them.

"Edward is Sammy's father," I just came out with it. There really was no other way to say it.

Gasps were heard all around; the loudest coming from Esme.

Before anyone could say anything or tell us what they were thinking, Edward had started talking again.

"Before any of you say anything, I just want you all to know that Bella had no idea who I was, or I, her. The night we met, I actually told her my name was Anthony, and she told me that her name was Izzie," he chuckled. "Bella had no idea I was a Cullen until she saw me at the wedding".

Emmett started laughing. And it was loud. "No wonder Bella looked like she was about to hurl when she walked into the church".

Of course Emmett had to be the one who broke the ice.

"I really am your uncle now, hey kid," Emmett smiled down Sammy as he bounced my boy on his knee.

Carlisle was the first one to stand and come to us. He gave me a quick hug and shook Edward's hand. Alice was smiling again, thank god.

But I really only cared about one person.

Esme.

She hadn't moved from her spot on the couch. Our eyes met, and it was clear she was crying. It was confirmed when a loud sob erupted from her lips. I watched as she firmly stood and made her way towards the rest of us. Her eyes were trained on me.

I took Sammy from Emmett and took a step towards Esme myself; meeting her in the middle. Before I could even say anything, she had lurched herself at me and had wrapped her arms around both me and my son. She cried into my neck as she held us both.

"He's my grandson?" she finally pulled away. "All this time, and we never knew. None of us," she was smiling as she said this, so I knew she wasn't upset. And that was what I had hoped for. I'd been so scared that they would accuse me of knowing this whole time and not telling them. Once again, I had been wrong.

I let Esme take Sammy from my arms and she held him tightly; humming softly in his ear. I felt a hand on my back and turned to Find Edward standing there. I smiled at him and moved to the side. I'd let him have some time with Esme and Sammy. From the corner of my eye, I watched as he embraced them both.

"Bella, you bitch," Alice laughed as she threw herself at me. "How did you manage to keep this to yourself? I cant believe you didn't tell me this morning. You're usually such a terrible liar," she poked me in the side.

"I just wanted to tell you at the same time as everyone else," I told her. I felt another poke in my side and this time I found Rose.

"Do you forgive me?" I smiled sadly at her.

"Of course. Just don't ever do something stupid again. Next time I wont be so nice," she gave me a quick hug.

"A slap in the face is what you call 'nice'?" I giggled.

"You slapped her?" Alice looked a little horrified. "Why on earth?"

"It's a long story, but lets just say I deserved it," I giggled again.

Alice just looked confused. I'd tell her everything another time. Now, I just wanted to relax and enjoy this moment.

Today didn't turn out so bad after all.

**888**

**EPOV**

Wow. What a day.

Things had gone exactly how I knew they would. Bella had nothing to worry about. My family was ecstatic.

My mother cried for most of the night, and she didn't once let Sammy go. It was clear that she adored him. I think she adored him quite a bit before she even knew that he was her grandson. But now…well, it was different now.

I sat with Esme for a little while and we chatted over a few things, but she made me promise that we would have another big talk about it later on during the week.

After we left my parents place, we headed over to see Charlie.

Now, unlike Bella, I actually had a good reason to be scared. Her father was the police chief. He had a gun. He probably had ten guns. He could shoot me if he really wanted to.

But, like Bella, I also had nothing to worry about. Charlie seemed quite happy about the whole thing. I think he's glad that his grandson finally has his father in his life. Didn't mean I wasn't still a little worried about my safety.

At one stage, Bella had left the room and the Chief had cornered me.

I was half expecting him to whip out his gun and threaten me, but I was surprised when he just suggested that we sit down one day soon and have a chat over a couple of beers.

Of course I accepted. I wasn't going to say no to that man. Ever.

The night ended with my new nightly ritual. I went to Bella's and got my son ready for bed. Bella even allowed me to stay for a while afterwards. We just sat quietly and chatted about Sammy mainly. And this time we did actually talk about gifts for my parents wedding anniversary.

I didn't stay too long. I had an early start in the morning.

But I had a good feeling inside of me.

Things were changing. And I feel that its going to be good.

**888**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Esme and Carlisle's wedding anniversary and strawberries. Hmm????


	18. Chocolate Fountains and Juicy Strawberri

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**A/N: **This one is just Bella's POV. Oh, and you know what i would really love....if i could get to 200 reviews with this chapter. That would make me super happy. LOL.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Eighteen - **Chocolate Fountains and Juicy Strawberries

**BPOV**

My week was busy. When I wasn't working or trying to spend time with my son, Alice had me slave driving; helping her out with the last minute details for Esme and Carlisle's surprise party.

I was in charge of the food, and Alice was constantly breathing down my neck, making sure I had everything organised. By Thursday, everything was all set. The only thing that had to be done now, was actually make the food. And that didn't need to be done until Saturday morning. I had Jean and a few of the other girls from work to help, so everything was great.

But then on Friday morning, Alice came to me in a flurry of excitement, and told me that she now wanted us to get a chocolate fountain. And Alice being Alice, wanted the chocolate to be some special brand that Esme loved. Which meant we now had to make a four hour trip to Seattle just to get this damned chocolate. And Alice didn't want to go by herself, so I was the sucker that had to go with her.

I nearly burst into tears. Candy shop Alice didn't understand why I was so upset.

But I think she got the idea after I told her I was going to drown her in the chocolate fountain.

We didn't get home until 9 o'clock that night. Alice decided that we needed to do some shopping while we were in Seattle. I was definitely pushing her face into that melted chocolate. I had to stop at my father's and pick up Sammy on my way, so I got stuck there for an extra half hour too.

When I finally pulled into my driveway, I was surprised when another set of headlights pulled in behind me. It was Edward. He'd never stopped in this late before. He was wearing a pair of scrubs so he must have only just finished work.

"I hope you don't mind that I stopped in, but I was just on the phone to Alice, and she said you'd only just got home, so I thought id make a quick visit," he blathered on nervously.

I laughed at him. Did he honestly think I was going to have a go at him because he's stopped in a little late.

"It's fine," I told him. "Can you grab Sammy out the car for me. I've got some bags in the trunk I need to get".

He happily did what he was told and followed me into the house. Edward went about his normal routine, the one he had when he came by of a night, and got Sammy into his pyjama's and put him to bed for me.

While he did his thing, I made us some coffee's and toasted sandwiches. I figured he might have been hungry, and I was feeling a little peckish myself. While we ate, he told me about his first week at work, and I told him about wanting to wrap my fingers around Alice's throat.

"You really are a part of the family now. She owns you," Edward laughed at me.

Things were getting better between us. Since telling our big news to our families, things were easier. I felt like myself again, and I wasn't feeling uncomfortable with him anymore.

It actually felt like we were friends. I was happy with the way things were progressing.

After we finished eating, we quickly washed the dishes and Edward was preparing to leave. He grabbed his coat and was wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I was thinking that maybe I could have Sammy for the day tomorrow," Edward suggested. "I know you're going to be extremely busy preparing for the party, so I thought this could be my way to help out".

Now, I can be a bitch and say no, or I can thank him and happily hand Sammy over. I knew I couldn't say no. It was Edward's right afterall.

"Sure, that would be great," I smiled a real smile. It was nice of him to offer.

"I'll come by at about 8 then. Does that sound okay?" he asked.

I nodded, but then decided on something else. "Why don't you just stay here tonight," I made my own suggestion.

"Really?" his eyebrows raised a little. He looked at me as though I was joking.

"Well yeah. I can pull the sofa bed out, or you can sleep in the single bed in Sammy's room. It's up to you," I smiled.

"Sure," he grinned. "I'll just use the bed in his room," he then added.

"Great. Um, there's some spare toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet, and some towels in the cupboard if you want to take a shower," I walked to the front door and bolted the locks for the night.

While Edward was in the bathroom, I changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth in my own bathroom. By the time Edward was finished, I was snuggled up in my bed, reading a book. When I looked up, Edward was walking passed my room, clad in only a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Goodnight," I called out.

A second later, Edward had back tracked and was leaning against my door. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over his frame. I'd almost forgotten what that beautiful masculine body looked like, but seeing it in the flesh again, brought all the memories back.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to come in and keep you warm for the night," Edward smirked at me; gaining my attention back to his face.

I just shook my head and laughed at him. "Goodnight Edward," I said softly.

He let out a little chuckle himself before pushing away from my door. "Night Bella," he disappeared from my sight.

I threw my book down on the night stand and flicked off my lamp. Hopefully id get a few good hours of sleep, before getting up and signing my life away to that evil little Pixie Alice.

**888**

Everything looked great. Alice and I had really outdone ourselves. The food was elegantly spread across the tables. That damned chocolate fountain taking centre stage. All the guests had arrived, and now we were just waiting on Esme and Carlisle.

I was standing near the burning fireplace chatting with Edward, Emmett and Rose, when Alice came bustling over.

"Is everybody here?" she looked around nervously.

"Yes Alice. Everybody is here," Rosalie growled. I could sense that her temper was flaring. Alice had been sending her bonkers all day.

Alice ignored Rosalie's growling and looked at the rest of us. "Do you think they have any idea?" she asked.

I snorted at her. "What? That you're pathetic, or….?" I trailed off with a chuckle.

I heard sniggers coming from the others.

"Ha Ha, very funny" Alice said sarcastically.

"Alice, you need to calm down," Edward placed a hand on his sisters shoulder.

She nodded at him, but the calmness didn't last long. Jasper rushed into the room informing everyone that Carlisle and Esme had just pulled up into the drive.

"Alright everybody," Alice hushed. "I'm going to turn off the lights and when they walk in I want everyone to jump out and say surprise, okay?" her eyes shimmied around the room.

"Oh, so that's how a surprise party works? Right, I'm totally gonna write that down," I couldn't help but take another jibe at her.

"Oh, you're on fire tonight," she poked her tongue out at me in return before flicking the lights off, leaving us in a dark room only lit up by the licking flames in the fireplace.

I laughed out in the darkness and then quickly shut my mouth. The room was silent now. I could feel Edward beside me, and I could feel his hot breathe against my neck as he leant down to whisper in my ear.

"I was checking out the chocolate fountain, and I think it's just the right depth to hold her head under," he said.

I cracked. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop my loud guffaws from filling the rooms. I managed to stop just in time. Before I knew it, the lights were back on and everybody was screaming in excitement.

"Surprise".

**888**

The party so far had been a success. Esme and Carlisle were thrilled. Everybody seemed to be really enjoying themselves. All the gifts had been opened; they got some really nice things.

Of course I gave them one of my paintings. I'd spent the last six months working on it. I'd borrowed a photo from Alice, and had copied it as a painting. It was Esme and Carlisle on their wedding day all those years ago.

Esme had pulled me to the side afterwards and told that it was the best gift she'd ever received. I was just glad she liked it.

The drinks were flowing now, and some dancing was going on in the centre of the room. I snuck off to the drinks table and grabbed myself another flute of champagne.

I glanced around quickly, searching for one particular person. I spotted him over by the foods table. More specifically, in front of that bloody chocolate fountain. That thing was ruling my bloody life.

I grabbed another glass of champagne and made my way towards Edward. I nudged him in the side when I reached him; holding a glass out to him.

"Thanks," he grinned at me as he took a sip.

"I'm protecting the fountain," he jerked his head at the flowing chocolate. "Emmett was over here before and he was reaching his head under trying to have it fall into his mouth," he explained in amusement.

"Pig," I scoffed. Only Emmett would try something like this. I looked around the room, half expecting to find him doing a keg stand. Instead he was flashing around pictures of baby Violet. Maybe having a baby had made him grow up a bit.

"You having fun?" Edward broke me from my thoughts.

"Yea, its been a great night," I answered. "You?" I asked in return.

'I'm glad I'm here for it," he nodded.

I shot him a soft smile before turning my eyes back to the table. I reached out and grabbed a clear bowl of strawberries; one idea clear in my mind. I plucked one of the red fruits from the bowl and dipped it into the chocolate.

"Mmm mm mmmm," I moaned as I took a bite.

I now knew the reason why Alice wanted this particular brand of chocolate. It was delicious. I'd have to use it in some of my recipes from now on.

I couldn't help the cheeky grin I sent at Edward as I popped the rest of the strawberry into my mouth. After I swallowed it, I licked my lips; getting rid of the last remnants of chocolate.

I heard a groan from beside me. Edward.

I stared at him; trying to look as innocent as possible. "What is it?"

"That was not very nice," he pouted; his eyes glazed over with what I could only guess was lust.

I hummed and just shrugged a little. "Do you want one?" I asked him.

"No, I'm good," he chuckled at me.

"Oh come on. They're very good," I pressured him as I took another strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate.

I turned to him. I wondered if he could see the mischievous glint in my eyes. I lifted my hand and raised it towards his mouth. "Open up," I told him.

"Well, only because you're feeding me," he complied with my command.

His gaze never left mine as he bit in; his tongue catching the tip of my fingers as they lingered. The juices flowed down my fingers and dripped into my palm. My body tingled, and my stomach fluttered. I had no control over my body. At this moment, I wanted him. I couldn't help it. I wanted him like crazy.

This whole thing just felt so fucking erotic.

My heart hammered as I finally pulled away and popped the rest of his berry into my own mouth. I snatched up my flute and chased the sweetness with the Champagne.

As the icy drink rolled down my throat, I wiped my hand on the red napkin. I had to try and find some balance, some reason to resist him. Because this was just getting too hard. And if I kept doing things like this, I was going to end up driving myself insane.

I told myself the same thing id been telling myself for the last two weeks; take this slow. Don't rush into it.

"You were right, they're very good," Edward's voice sounded husky now. "From what I remember, they taste just like you…..," he whispered in my ear.

That shut me up.

Before I could even say something in return, Edward waltzed off; winking at me over his shoulder. I shuddered in delight.

Teasing son of a bitch.

Well, I guess I deserved that.

**888**

**A/N: **Just thought I'd let you know, that I'm getting some idea's down for another story. Bella and Edward of course. It's an all human one again. I was going to wait until I finished this one, but I still don't know how long this one will be, so ill probably start posting the newbie soon. So, ill have both stories going at one.


	19. Skanks and Satan's Panties

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for getting me over the 200 review mark.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Nineteen - **Skanks and Satan's Panties

**EPOV**

In the three weeks since my parents party, life had been great. And fun. I spent all my spare time with my son, catching up on everything I had missed. Spending time with him, also meant spending time with Bella. It was great.

Things between Bella and I were amazing. We were getting on really well; even better since the party. We'd teased each other that night, and we'd continued with it since. It was fun, and I think it helped with the awkwardness. We tormented and we teased each other; things were moving along well. Really well. The attraction between us is stronger than ever.

I think she's starting to crack. And when she does, I'll be there, waiting with opened arms. In no time at all, she'll be giving in to me. And I wasn't giving up until I got her.

I brought Bella and Sammy to my place for the first time last week. Bella was impressed with my home, but thought it was much too big for someone to be living there alone. I wanted to inform her that I had a feeling she and Sammy would soon be moving in, but I didn't want to test her patience. She loved the room I'd had set up for Sammy, and was happy for me to have him a couple nights during the week.

She wasn't afraid anymore. She knew I loved my son, and that I'd never hurt him. Allowing me to take him for the night had been a big step for her. She was doing really well.

The three of us were spending the day together today. Christmas is only one week away, so we decided to take a trip to Seattle to finish up the rest of our Christmas shopping. I wanted to get Bella a great gift, but I had absolutely no idea what to get her. I'd probably have to take another trip to the city sometime before Christmas, and this time id have to take Alice with me so that she could help me find the perfect gift for Bella.

Anyway, after we finished our shopping, we had a quick bite to eat, and then went back home to Forks. I didn't have to start work for another few hours, so Bella and I spent the afternoon wrapping all the presents we'd brought and then putting them under her tree.

"I'm going out for dinner with the girls tonight," Bella told me as she stuck a red ribbon on top of one of the wrapped parcels.

"With Alice and Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jess and Angela are coming too," she answered. "I'm really looking forward to it. I haven't had a girls night for ages," she explained.

"Who is Sammy staying with?" I questioned her.

"Oh, Esme and Carlisle offered to take him," Bella started. Then she started laughing. "Your mother really cracks me up. She practically begged me to let her have him for the night. I think she cried tears of joy when I told her she never has to ask to spend time with her grandson. She's funny," she smiled.

"She's been so emotional since finding out about Sammy," I grinned.

"I don't blame her," Bella giggled as she jumped up and cleaned away the remaining paper, tape and scissors. "I'm gonna make a hot drink. Do you have enough time to have one before going to work?"

I stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "Yea, I've got plenty of time".

I had all the time in the world for her.

**888**

**BPOV**

Spending the day with Edward and Sammy had been great. We were getting closer; I knew that much. We were getting comfortable, and I liked that. While Sammy had his afternoon nap, Edward and I wrapped Christmas gifts.

Once we were done, I made us some tea. I pulled out some home-made biscuits and we sat down and chatted quietly. After we were finished, I gathered our dishes.

"Hey, I remember these," I heard Edward chuckling behind me.

I turned around, and there he was standing at my washing basket, pulling out a pair of my red lace panties. I had to laugh. I cant believe he actually remembered the panties I was wearing two years ago. But he was right though. They were the exact pair.

"Ah, Satan's panties," I reminded him with a grin as I walked up to him and snatched them away; shoving them deep back into the basket.

I moved to walk away again, but I didn't get too far. Edward had moved in behind me and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You really should have left them behind for me; you know, as a memento," he whispered seductively into my ear.

The thrill that ran down my spin was dizzying. I didn't know how much longer I could keep my hands off him. My breathing grew heavier, and I know, by now he had noticed. I could feel his grin against the skin of my neck, and his fingers were starting to draw circles on my hips. Then came the faint kisses at my jaw.

'You nee….need to stop tha….that right now," I stuttered.

I tried to speak clearly. I really did. But Edward now wandering hands were just too good, and I couldn't concentrate properly. My own hand was gripping his thigh, and I was digging my nails in; trying to stop myself from moving my hand up any further.

"I don't think I will," he chuckled against me cheek. "And I don't think you really want me to anyway," he was grasping my hips a little tighter now and was pulling me back against his growing erection.

He felt so good, and I couldn't help but whimper. That set him off, and he spun me around quickly, smashing his lips against mine.

I willingly kissed him back for maybe five seconds, but my senses soon came back to me. I ripped my lips away, and tried to pull myself out from his hard grip. He was holding on tight, and didn't want to let go. I had to pinch his arm to get him to release me.

"What?" he gave me a confused look as he lifted his arm and brushed the back of his hand across his lips.

"I told you not to do that," I turned away from him and busied myself at the kitchen bench.

He laughed. "I think we both know you didn't really mean it though".

Edward was right. I didn't really mean it.

"Fine. Whatever," I shrugged. I wanted off this topic right now. "Besides, its time for you to leave now; you're going to be late for work. And I still have to drop Sammy off at your parents and get ready for my night out," I explained to him.

"Bella, come on….," he started as he reached out to me, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, okay Edward," I glared at him.

This time he growled. "Fine," he snarled. He spun away from me, and snatched up his coat and scarf.

He made towards the front door and threw it open. He turned to me before exiting, giving me one last evil eye. "Why don't you give me a call when you actually want to talk," and then he was gone; slamming the door behind him.

He was angry. Pissed.

Oopsie.

**888**

I pushed grumpy Edward from my mind, and declared that I was going to have a ton of fun with my friends tonight, and that I wasn't going to think of Edward at all.

Rosalie and Alice picked me up on the way, and we made our way to Port Angeles. A new restaurant had opened up and we were going there for dinner, and then later on we were heading back to Angela's for drinks. Rose was the designated driver tonight. She was happy to do it because she was still breastfeeding and would not be drinking anyway.

My mood had picked up considerably, but it had dropped quite a bit when we walked into the restaurant and I spotted Lauren at our table, perched up in her chair like king shit. What the fuck?

"What the fuck is ass face doing here?" Rosalie turned her nose up as we made our way to the table. Alice and I just looked at her and shrugged. Like we knew.

"She kind of just invited herself," Angela whispered in my ear as I sat down beside her. "I couldn't say no to her. I'm a sucker, you know that," she looked at me apologetically.

I couldn't be mad at Angela though. She was a sweet girl, and a great friend.

I managed to get through dinner without throttling the blonde bottle job. She talked about herself the whole time. It was 'Tyler this' and 'Tyler that'. Turns out things between them weren't going as great as she'd planned. Serves herself fucking right.

After dinner, she followed us back to Angela's. I almost didn't want to go. But Alice convinced me that we would have fun, regardless of Lauren's presence. And Alice was right, it was fun. For about two hours.

Miss Thing just had to go and open her mouth, didn't she?

"So Bella, you managed to rope Edward Cullen in for the rest of life. How does that make you feel?" was what she asked me.

"Pardon me?" I said. The disgust had to have been evident in my voice and on my face. Just what was this bitch accusing me of.

Lauren just laughed. Like it was a great joke. "I'm just saying that you've managed to get the one guy that nearly every woman in Forks wants," she said with a smile. But I could see the curled lip; she was being nasty. "If all we needed to do was have his kid, we would have done it a long time ago," she added.

"Lauren. Stop it," Jessica scolded.

Jess obviously knew Lauren well enough to know that she was being a cow. Alice had told me that in school Jess and Lauren had been extremely close, but once high school was over, they had drifted apart.

"It's okay Jess. Lauren can say whatever she wants to me," I smiled at my friend. "If she has an opinion about something, then she can say it. I don't care," I continued while averting my eyes towards the blonde skank.

"Bella, I'm not trying to be a bitch. I'm just saying that you got lucky. You got Edward. You won. Plain and simple," Lauren held her nose in the air.

"I wasn't aware that Edward was some prize to be won," I scoffed.

"Believe me, he was," Lauren scoffed back at me.

The four other girls were now eyeing us warily. There eyes were scooting back and forth between us. I tried not to laugh at Rose. She had this look on her face; it was the look of death. And it was meant for Lauren. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was getting pissed.

"Well, I didn't win Edward. He might be Sammy's father, but we are not together," I said. I immediately regretted saying it.

"We all wanted him in high school. And some of us got close," Lauren was smiling brightly now. "And since you dont want him, the rest of us still have a chance".

Angela stood up now. "Lauren, would you like me to take you home? I think you've had enough to drink," she said as nicely as possible.

"No, I'm good," Lauren waved her off. "We're having fun. Reliving the good times. What I wouldn't do to get another piece of Eddie," she said dreamily.

Now that got my attention. This was the first I'd ever heard about Edward and Lauren.

"Yeah right," Rose snickered. "Nothing ever happened between you and Edward," she pointed out.

"Says you," Lauren stood and went to pour herself another glass of wine. "If you must know, Edward was all over this in high school," she wiggled her body and ran her hand over her stomach.

I now officially felt ill. The thought of Edward even touching her made me want to vomit.

"I bet he'd still take a piece if I offered. Maybe I will," Lauren was now giggling like a school girl.

Like fuck she'd be getting her dirty infested paws on him. Over my dead body.

I'd had enough. I wanted out of there right this instant.

"Rose, would you mind taking me home. I think I've had enough, and I'm getting tired," I stood and gathered my things.

"Of course. I might head home too. Are you ready Alice?" Rose threw on her own coat.

Angela and Jessica walked us to the door; leaving a giggling Lauren all alone to her perverted thoughts. About Edward no doubt.

"I'm sorry she ruined our night," Angela apologised. I told them that it was fine, and gave them both a quick hug before leaving.

Alice offered to stay the night with me, but I told her that I was okay, and that she should go home to her husband. I bid the girls farewell, and headed inside.

A bottle of wine was waiting for me.

And I was ready to drink myself silly.

**888**

**Next chapter: **Bella's night is far from over!!!

**A/N****: **Don't forget to review guys. I'd love to get at least 15+ reviews.


	20. Game On Baby

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty - **Game On Baby

**BPOV**

I don't really know why I'm here. I really should just go home, and let it go.

But no. I'm an idiot. That's gotta be it. I need to be belted across the face. Where's Rose when you really need to be slapped silly?

But it's too late to go now. I'm already at reception, demanding to know where Doctor Cullen is.

"Dr E or C Cullen?" the woman behind the counter asked me without even looking up from her magazine.

"E for Edward," I said sarcastically.

"He's on a break. You can probably find him down in his fathers office," she explained in a bored tone. She still hadn't looked up at me. Rude bitch. "That's C for Carlisle just in case you need some clarification," she then snorted at me.

Oh, so now the bitch was being smart.

"I'll be sure to tell my very good friend Carlisle how lovely and helpful you were," I huffed as I started to walk off. "Maybe he'll let you keep your job".

By now you may have guessed that I'm at the hospital. And like I said, I'm not entirely sure why I'm here.

Okay. Lie. That's a big lie.

Stupid ass Lauren got to me big time. After getting dropped off at home, I'd poured myself a drink, intent on getting plastered. I didn't get any further than that one glass. I'd sat there, feeling slightly paranoid and absolutely seething. I'd been about to pour myself a second glass when I'd dropped my goblet and it had shattered all over the kitchen floor. In my attempt to clean it up, I'd cut my finger. And it was right then that I decided a trip to the hospital was order.

I could use my lame ass cut finger as an excuse.

I wrapped my bleeding finger in a tissue, scooped up my keys and jumped in my car. That right there was a mistake. I'd had a few drinks, and really shouldn't have been driving. My father would cane my ass if he ever found out. Hopefully he never would.

Which brings me to now.

I'm tipsy, and I'm tripping slightly down this long white hall towards Carlisle's office. I know where it is. I've been there before. I get to the door and don't even bother knocking. Instead, I just decide to walk in like I own the place.

Edward's sitting at the desk, coffee cup in hand. He's looking at me in surprise; no doubt wondering why the hell I'm here at two o'clock in the morning.

"What's going on?" he finally asks me.

What's going on? I'm still not sure.

"I cut myself," I held up my finger.

He's laughing at me now. Hell, inside, I'm laughing at me. There's a bit of dried up blood left on my finger, but other than that, I'm super fine. What a geek. Rose, please. Where ever you are. Slap. Me. Again. Hard.

Edward's out of his seat now, and standing before me. He has an alcohol swab and a bandaid. It may not have been a serious cut, but that swab is stinging me like a motherfucker. I whimpered. The bastard did that on purpose. I know he did.

"Bella, it's two o'clock in the morning. What the hell are you doing here?" he leans against the desk and cocks his head to the side; looking at me with a slight smile on his face.

"I was bored. Just wanted to come and say hi," I shrug as I pick up a stapler and start clicking it continuously. The staples were dropping to the floor, making a nice little pile.

"Have you been drinking?" he takes my new toy away and places it back on the desk.

I feel like picking it back up and stapling his pretty cheeks. I resist though. I'd hate to leave a permanent mark on his Adonis face.

"Duh. Obviously. Did you forget that I was having a girls night?" I wiggled my finger at him.

"No, I didn't forget. But back to my original question. What are you doing here?" he was getting cranky at me.

He moved away from me and slumped down onto the small sofa that was lined up against the wall. Carlisle and Edward use it to take naps on when they work night shifts.

So Edward was getting cranky at me because I wouldn't answer his questions. Which in turn, was making me cranky because he kept asking me questions. I was the one who was supposed to be asking the damned questions. Gah.

"Did you fuck Lauren Mallory in high school?" I decided to just blurt it out. This was what I came here for. May as well get it over with. I hoped he had a bucket handy. I was gonna need something to Ralph into if he said yes.

He made this strange noise. It could've been a cross between a snort and a laugh.

"Are you fucking serious? Did you actually come here just to ask me that?" he growled as he leant forward and rested an elbow on his knee.

"So, is that yes or a no to fucking her? Because I have a right to know," I stomped my foot. I was standing in front of him now; glaring down at him.

I was acting like a child. Alcohol was certainly not my friend.

He muttered something under his breath. It sounded like 'a right to know my ass'. He then went on to put me out of my misery.

"The answer is no. And a big no at that," he said. "I never touched her, and before you even ask, I have no intention of ever touching her. It's just wrong on so many levels," Edward visibly shook.

Thrilled. That's how I'm feeling right now. I guess I wouldn't need to worry about Lauren trying to cut my grass.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you had a run in with Mallory tonight, and she told you that something once happened between us," Edward looked up me.

I sighed and flopped down next to him on the sofa. It was comfortable. I could fall asleep right here.

I nodded, confirming his 'wild guess'. "Apparently every single woman in town wants you, and you're like a prize or something," I leant in close and started playing with his hair.

I was still feeling a little high and happy from my earlier drinking sesh, so I could do little things like this and not feel weird.

"I'm not a prize," he grunted. "And I'm still mad at you for asking me that," he pushed my hand away.

I guess I deserved the cold shoulder. After all the times he'd tried to touch me and then gotten fobbed off. I guess it was payback. Doesn't mean I liked getting rejected. I hated that shit. I didn't like that one bit.

"You don't want me touching you?" I pouted at him. I placed my hand on his chest this time; tapping my fingers lightly.

"You've been drinking," he pointed out.

Well. Der. Fred.

"Only a little," I smiled as I moved my head in closer. "I still know what I'm doing," I inhaled deeply. I loved that musky, manly scent of his. It turned me on to no end. A taste would appease me even more.

"Bella," he warned me as I allowed my hand to travel further south.

"Just let me," I shushed him.

I stopped at his belt, and rested my hand there for a while. I wanted a kiss now. So I just took one. I pressed my open mouth to his and shoved my tongue into his warm crevice. He responded immediately, just like I knew he would. He wouldn't say no to me.

He cupped my face and deepened the kiss. I'd let him take charge of that, if just for a while. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked along my own. There was really nothing better than a kiss from Edward. How I'd gone two years without kissing him, I didn't know.

I had to squeeze my thighs together, hoping to offset the insistent throbbing that had appeared there. It was a temporary fix to a delicious dilemma. God, I'd been celibate for far too long. Tyler's five seconds from six months ago didn't count. But this wasn't about me. It was about Edward. He probably needed a little relief after the last few weeks of me cock-blocking him.

I tugged on his belt while still keeping up with his furious tongue. In no time, the belt was out of the way, and I was working on the button and zipper of his pants. He hissed against my lips when I shoved my hand into his boxers and pulled out his already throbbing erection.

He was definitely in need of a little relief.

I moved away from his lips, and moved my kisses down his neck and down over his clothed chest. He threw his head back, a strangled moan ripping from his throat. His cock jerked in my hand as I ran my thumb over the tip, readying him for what was to come next.

I touched my tongue to head of his cock, licking and tasting his pre cum for the first time. I didn't waste any time after that. I licked down his shaft before taking him fully into my mouth.

'God….Bella," another cry tore from his mouth.

His hand was in my hair now; combing through my strands and guiding my head just the way he liked.

"So goood," he moaned.

Yes. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

**888**

**EPOV**

She'd come storming into my office, acting all cute and subtle. But I knew better. Something was going on. It was two am in the friggin morning for fucks sake. She wanted something.

She'd sprouted some crap about a cut finger, but it looked more like a paper cut to me. I laughed, but fixed it up for her anyway. She danced around my questions, and got cranky when I got cranky. I didn't know what her problem was. She was the one who turned up here out of the blue.

Then she brought up Lauren. Like what the fuck? Obviously she'd heard something she didn't like. And had then come to ask my side of it all. Well, it was more of a demand. She claimed that she had a right to know. Bull shit.

High school was a long time ago. Like eight fucking years ago. I hadn't even known that Bella existed back then. I don't know why she even cared. But she did. Jealous much?

Anyway, I told her the truth. Like I would have ever touched Lauren Mallory. Like I told Bella; it was just wrong on so many levels. I'd never even think about going there.

Bella had brightened up after that; pawing and nuzzling at me. I tried to stop her at first, but that pout changed my mind real quick.

And now here she is, sucking on my dick, like her life depended on it.

She'd been drinking; I knew that much. She'd admitted it, but I could taste on her mouth when she'd kissed me just before. I also knew that if not for the alcohol, Bella would not be here doing this right now. She just didn't seem like that type of girl. So, I tried to feel guilty. I really did. But I couldn't.

After the cock-blocking incident from earlier, I needed this relief from her. And it felt too bloody good to pass up. I wasn't going to tell her to stop. No guy could ever really give up great head.

I guess in some ways, I am taking advantage of her state. But its not like I asked her to blow me. She threw herself in my lap. And if she wants to get mad later on, she can get mad at herself.

So, like the good man I am, I'm just going to sit back and accept this graciously. I'll deal with the fallout later.

This was too fucking good. She had a fantastic mouth. I had my hand wrapped in her hair, pulling on it every now and again. She would moan when I pulled hard, and in return, that luscious moan would send a delicious vibration straight through my dick. I was going to blow at any moment; that's how fucking horny I was.

"Bella, …you need to stop….fuck……I'm gonna cum," I managed to say through clenched teeth as I tried to pull her away from my cock.

She wasn't having any of that though. She continued on merrily, swiping my hands away. Well, if that's what she wanted to do. Go ahead baby.

I threw my head back in a growl when my orgasm finally hit me. I shot my seed straight down her throat, and she continued to suck on me until I was entirely spent.

That was fucking amazing.

I was definitely going to get her to do that again.

She released me with a loud pop and sat back up next to me with a huge grin on her face. I almost blew another load when she mewled and licked her lips. So hot.

"What did I do to deserve that?" I grinned at her in return.

She shrugged. "I've been a bitch, and I needed to make it up to you".

If she said so.

Maybe she'd like it if I made it up to her too. She was wearing a skirt too. Easy access.

I rested my hand on her soft thigh and trailed upwards. I'd just touched the edge of her lace panties when she pushed my hands away.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"It's your turn," I smiled sweetly.

"Nope, its not," she shook her head.

"Why not?" I was the one doing the pouting this time.

She laughed as she stood up. "Look, that was just to keep you sated. Who knows how long it will be until I actually let you fuck me," she sent me a smile. It was innocent, but so fucking bad at the same time. This woman was going to be the death of me.

"It's fucking sexy hearing you talk like that," I told her as I tucked myself in and stood up beside her.

She sidled up to me once again and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me gently. And it was fucking gently. It was like a butterfly flapped its wings across my lips. Not that I actually knew what that felt like. But still.

"Bye Eddie," she purred and pulled away.

Another second, and she was gone.

Eddie. Fucking Eddie. I hated that god damned name. And she knew that.

It was on. Oh, it was bloody well on.

If she wanted to play this game, then I was in. I could give just as good as she.

Game on baby.

**888**

**A/N: **Much love if I could get about 20 reviews. I guess If I get plenty of reviews, I will post the first chappie of my new fic on Tuesday or Wednesday. Bribery you say??? Sure is. LOL.


	21. Brotherly Advice

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alert list and favourite story list.

**A/N: **Not too much going on in this chapter. And not much dialogue; just a lot of conversation.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty One - **Brotherly Advice

**BPOV**

Eh. What a night. Definitely didn't end the way I had expected. I'm not complaining though. Spending time with Edward in his fathers office at two am in the morning, had been fun. And I know he certainly enjoyed himself. Quite a bit actually.

I'm expecting a visit from him later. I'm sure he'll be here to demand some answers. Actually, I'm a little surprised that he hasn't been here yet. Lunch has already passed, and I still haven't heard from him.

What I did to him was so cruel. He's probably pissed off with me. Not that I blame him. I did kind of lead him on. I think I needed to talk to someone about it. So, I got on the phone to Rosalie, and made her come over for a while. Alice was out of the question. She would just get too excited.

"You did what?" Rosalie giggled when I told her everything that had occurred at the hospital.

"It's not funny," I huffed at her. "I shouldn't have done it. I totally lead him on. I wouldn't even let him return the favour when he asked".

Rosalie looked at me in shock. "Are you crazy? He offered, and you said no. Silly Bella," she shook her head at me.

"I know," I slapped my leg.

She was right. I should have let him do whatever he wanted to me. I kind of needed it too. Withholding sex from him was hurting me too. I remember what sex with him was like, and i wanted to feel that again. So bad. I'd gone so long without it. For godsakes, two years is a bloody long time. Maybe that's why I'm being so bitchy. I should just do it. That way, we'd both be happy.

"You shouldn't have let Lauren get to you last night. I told you nothing ever happened between her and Edward. He has more taste than that," Rosalie told me. "She's just being her usual bitchy self, and trying to cause trouble. Ignore her from now on".

"Don't worry, I will," I nodded. "But what should I do about Edward. He's probably going to yell at me when I see him next," I couldn't help but laugh.

Rosalie groaned, and rubbed at her temple. "Just screw him Bella. Get it over with. Then you can be happy, and joyful and just be with him. Cut all this crap out. You both want the same thing, so just hurry up and settle this once and for all. You're meant to be together," she didn't hold back on her thoughts.

But…..she was right. This needed to stop. Edward and I needed to cut the crap. A long chat was in order.

I wont lie to myself anymore. I want to be with him.

Hearing him moan my name while I pleasured him had been wonderful. I wanted to hear it again. And, he wants me too. He's never lied about that fact. So, as Rosalie said, it was time to settle this.

But we couldn't move too fast. We needed to do this slowly; no rushing into anything really really serious just yet.

Wow, I cant believe I'm saying this, but I cant wait to tell him that I'm ready.

I was ready to be with him.

**888**

**EPOV**

I needed someone to talk to.

I needed a few pointers on how to deal with Bella. The newly dubbed 'Vixen Bella'. Now, don't get me wrong, I know how to handle women. But this is Bella we're talking about. She's not like most women. Not to me anyway.

She drives me crazy. And she does it on purpose. I loved it.

Originally, I was going to go to Jasper. But then I remembered he was married to my sister Alice. He didn't keep secrets from her, so anything I told him, he'd tell her. I couldn't have that pixie sticking her little magic wand in.

I had to go to Emmett. There was nobody else. I mean, I couldn't go to my father; that would be just a little too weird and creepy.

So Emmett it is. And well, he's had some previous experience with a little minx before. I remember all the shit Rosalie pulled when Emmett was chasing her skirt all those years ago.

"Got any idea's on how I can handle Bella?" I asked him as he cracked a beer and passed it to me.

He laughed at me as he slumped down on his couch beside me. He picked up the TV remote and flicked on the sports channel. "She's been cock-blocking you, huh?" he took a swig of his own beer.

"Gee, how can you tell?" I snorted.

Emmett decided to laugh at me even more. "You look like you want to strangle someone".

"I wouldn't mind strangling her," I growled.

"Oh, kinky," Emmett nodded. He chuckled to himself a little bit, but stopped when he realised I was glaring at him. "Okay, tell me what she did, and I'll see if I can come up with something".

I sat up a little straighter in my chair, and placed my beer on a coaster. Heaven forbid if I left a watery ring on Rosalie's precious coffee table. That's an ass kicking I certainly don't want. Or need for that matter.

"So yesterday, things got a little heated at her place. We were kissing, and I finally thought that we were moving forward, you know? She knows how I feel about her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same," I told him. "Anyway, she suddenly just stops and it's all over," I continued on, but was shortly cut off by my brother.

"Maybe she just isn't ready yet," he said.

"That's not all. I haven't finished yet," I punched him in the arm for interrupting me.

He waved his hands at me; his way of telling me to proceed.

"Anyways, the last thing I was expecting was for her to turn up at the hospital," I went on. Emmett started to open his mouth, but I got straight back into it before he could. "At two o'clock this morning may I just add.".

At this, he raised his eyebrows. I believe I now have his full undivided attention. "What happened?" he hurried me.

"Well, to cut a long story short; she waltzed in and sniped at me about something she'd heard earlier on in the night. I set her straight, and then sat down. She started getting all to touchy feely and then the next thing I know, she's pulling my dick out and sucking me off".

"And you're complaining about this because….,?" Emmett was looking at me as though I was crazy.

"I'm still not finished," I growled through clenched teeth. He was starting to piss me off. If I knew that he was just going to keep interrupting, I would have went to Jasper. I would have just had to suck it up when it came to Alice and her magic wand.

"So, once she was done I offered to return the favour. She said no, and then added that she only did it to keep me sated, because it would be awhile before she ever let me screw her. Then she left. She just walked out".

Emmett let out a loud whistle. "That's harsh. I gotta agree with you on that. I feel you man. Rosie used to pull that shit on me all the time".

"I know. Why do you think I came to you?" I exclaimed.

Emmett sat forward quickly; rubbing his hands together gleefully. "I will suggest payback. You'll need to return the favour to do that," he started.

I nodded. "Yeah, obviously. Should I head over there today and just get straight to it," I prodded him.

"No. No. No," he jumped up. "You need to play for a while. Piss her off if you must. Nothings hotter than a pissed off chick".

I agreed. I'd seen a aggravated Bella before, and she was definitely hot. I tuned back into my brother, gathering more pointers.

"When you go over there today, ignore her. Pretend that it didn't happen. Chicks hate that sort of shit," Emmett explained. "Just keep going on with life as though it wasn't anything important. Play at it for about a week, even longer if you can last that long. You gotta tease her too. Little touches here and there will drive her crazy. Trust me little brother, she'll be begging for it in no time," he grinned lazily at me.

"Simple as that?" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Simple as that," he nodded in agreement, before picking up his beer and downing the rest of it. "But, let me just add, if you hurt her feelings or make her cry……., I'm gonna have to make you cry," he said seriously.

I saluted him. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was just going to play for a while. And like my brother said, it wont be long and she'll be begging for me.

For the next hour, I pushed Bella from my thoughts, and spent Some good quality time with my brother.

**888**


	22. Chrissy Day

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Two - **Chrissy Day

**BPOV**

What the fuck.

Edward has been here for two hours and has yet to bring up the events that happened at the hospital early this morning. Infact, he's barely spoken a word to me since he's been here. He seems to be too busy playing with Sammy.

I expected him to come here, growling at me about teasing him and whatnot. But nope, not a peep about it. It's weird. And I don't like it. I do not like that he is ignoring me.

This is probably his way of payback.

Jerk.

Here I was, preparing to tell him that I was ready to commit myself to a relationship, but then he goes and acts like this. If he wants to mess around, that's find, but I'm not playing these stupid games anymore. I'm over it. I know I went about things the wrong way previously, but I've learned my lesson, and i now know not to do it again.

"I'm going to make Sammy something to eat. Would you like anything?" I asked Edward as I leant against the door frame and looked into the bedroom he and Sammy were occupying. They were playing with some trucks and cars. It was a very sweet scene to watch.

"Sure," he looked at me briefly, but then turned his eyes back down to the toy truck he had his hands.

Asshole.

"Well, what would you like?" I walked into the room and stood over him.

"Whatever you've got going," he just waved his hand at me. He still didn't look at me.

I was not going to take this shit, so I stomped my foot and growled loudly at him. This time, I had his attention. He had this innocent look on his face; as though he done nothing wrong.

"Why are you trying to ignore me?" I demanded to know.

"I'm not ignoring you love," Edward laughed as he stood up, and looked down at me. "Why would I do something like that? Now, come on, I'll help you make something to eat," he leant forward and pressed a kiss on top of my head.

I stood there in shock, while he picked up Sammy and left the room. I shook my head to break myself out of my thoughts, and walked after him. "You've barely spoken a word to me since you got here. Is this payback or something?"

"Payback for what Bella?" he snorted.

I snorted back sarcastically and snatched Sammy away and placed him into his highchair.

"I thought you would be pissed off about what happened at the hospital," I latched onto his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Believe me Bella, I am not pissed off about what happened," Edward smirked at me, and I melted. I loved that smirk; it sent delicious shivers down my spine.

He stepped towards me and pushed me up against the sink. "Just relax Bella. I enjoyed myself; I think I made that pretty clear at the time. So, why would I be mad?" his voice sounded so seductive. He raised his hand and trailed his fingers down the side of my face and then further on down my throat. "I will admit that I'm a little disappointed that you don't want to be intimate with me again anytime soon, but I'll get over it," he shrugged.

I attempted to open my mouth and tell him that I did want to be intimate with him; and I wanted it pronto, but he stepped away and left me practically panting, alone in the kitchen.

Surely he knew that he just messed me up then.

**888**

**EPOV**

Emmett had been right. Girls hated to be ignored.

Bella proved that on the very first day I started doing it. She also cracked on that very same day; demanding to know why I'd hardly spoken to her during my visit. I felt very pleased with myself. I was winning already.

I spent the next week teasing her mercilessly. She was getting really confused, I could see that much. One minute I'd be throwing sexual innuendo's at her; coupled with quick touches, and then the next minute I'd be acting all innocent, and placing soft kisses atop her head or her cheek. It was messing with her more and more as the days passed.

Christmas Eve soon arrived, and after dinner with Charlie and Renee, who had come down for Christmas and was staying with Charlie, Bella and I headed back to her place with Sammy.

Bella suggested that I spend Christmas Eve at her place, so that when Sammy woke up Christmas morning, I'd be there. This Christmas was very important to me. It was my first one with Bella and Sammy, and my first one as a father.

It was tradition in my family for every child to open one gift on the eve of Christmas. So when we arrived home, Bella organised some eggnog, and we sat down together to watch Sammy open one of his gifts and then watch the carols on TV.

I was up early the next morning; earlier than normal. While Bella and my son continued to sleep, I prepared a special breakfast for the three of us. The morning was spent eating and opening up gifts.

In the end, with Alice's help, I brought Bella a pair of Diamond earrings. Besides the women in my family, I'd never brought a gift for a girl, so I had a lot of trouble figuring out what to get her. Alice informed me that Bella wasn't really one for gifts anyway, and would be happy with whatever I chose.

At first I though Bella had been unhappy with the earrings, but that soon changed when she got up from her spot on the floor and gave me a hug; kissing my cheek warmly.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she smiled as she pulled away. "Help me put them in," she handed them to me, and I proceeded to help.

Christmas Day this year was going to be amazing.

**888**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Edward gave me a pair of Diamond earrings. I wanted to be mad at him for spending so much money, but they were so beautiful and it was so nice of him, I couldn't bring my self to have a go at him or be angry.

His behaviour this past week has been so bizarre. He constantly teased me; got me all hot and bothered. And at other times, was quite tender, grazing me with soft kisses here and there. I was confused so much. Today, he seemed to be back to his normal self. I wondered how long that would last.

But today I wanted to put it at the back of my mind. Today was going to be about family, and we were going to have a great day.

And a great day it was.

Charlie and Renee joined us at the Cullen's for Christmas lunch. It was beautiful to have the whole family together. But what made me happy this year, was having Edward there. It was Sammy's first Christmas with him. It was an important day.

As the day came to a close, Alice gathered Rosalie and myself in the family room, and we got to work on the preparations for Alice's New Years Eve party next week. Alice threw great parties, and it was going to be a great excuse to let lose and have a few drinks.

"I hope you and Edward have sorted out your priorities by the party," Alice scolded me.

I growled at her. "I wanted to set everything straight, but then he started acting all bizarre. He's driving me crazy. I know he's doing it on purpose. This is punishment, I know it is," I sulked.

Alice and Rosalie laughed at me. The bitches. They were lucky. They had great husbands. I had Edward. The man who thrived on driving me bonkers.

"You know what you need to do next week at the party then? Time for your own little bit of payback," Alice giggled. "If he wants to keep playing with you Bella, then you've gotta keep it up too. It's the only way you're going to be able to bring him down. Just remember Bebe, women always come out on top," she pointed out.

"Girl power," Rosalie said sarcastically.

Alice was right. If he wanted to continue on with the games, then he could do it. And I knew exactly how to bring him down a peg or two.

I just needed to make sure that Tyler Crowley would be at Alice's party.

**888**

**A/N: **Naughty naughty, what's Bella got planned? You'll find out next chapter, when we hit Alice's New Years Eve Party.


	23. A Kiss for New Year's

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my new Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Three - **A Kiss for New Year's

**BPOV**

The party had gotten off to a great start. Alice and Jasper's home was packed with the thirty plus people; most of whom were old school friends of theirs. Everyone was having a blast; dancing, drinking and just catching up on old times.

Alice pulled out all the stops for the party; including great outfits for us three girls. She'd brought the dresses in Paris while on her honeymoon, and she hadn't allowed us to see them until it was time to put them on.

I laughed when I thought back to the three of us changing. I'd sulked the whole time; complaining the dress probably wouldn't fit, and that she should have allowed my to try it on earlier in case any readjustments were needed. But of course, Alice came out on top. The dresses fit perfect.

"I know your body," Alice giggled as she pat my stomach.

We were all in a different colour; Alice in a strapless purple dress that came to just above her knees. Rosalie was in a gold dress with thin straps that started between her breasts and hooked up behind her neck. My dress, I absolutely loved. It was a gorgeous blue, with beading around the waist and at the top of each strap. The three of us looked awesome. **(Outfits on my profile page)**

I decided that I was going to let loose tonight; especially with the plans that I had for Edward. Also, no Sammy tonight. Esme and Carlisle decided on a quiet night, and offered to have Violet and Sammy. They also invited Renee and Charlie along to help bring in the new year quietly with them.

Speaking of my mother, she's been spending a lot more time here in Forks than usual. It was weird. I'd have to ask her about it. But for now, I had more important things on my mind.

Edward and I had only spoken a few words to each other the whole night; he'd been busy catching up with old mates. But that gave me time to put my plan into action. I hadn't even told Alice and Rosalie what I was going to do; I knew what they would say. That I was probably taking this too far. Maybe I was, but that would be my problem to deal with.

I hadn't spoken to Tyler much since that one night just over six months ago. It had been awful, and every time I seen him afterwards, I'd just cringe. That's how awful it had been. Sure, he'd enjoyed himself, but me? Nuh uh. I'd pretty much just laid there and let him do his thing. Never again.

I'd waited until about three hours into the party before I made my first move. The drinks were flowing, most people were getting tipsier by the minute, and everyone was just rockin. I'd kept my eyes trained on Tyler, waiting for the moment Lauren left his side. When that happened, I jumped into action.

I spoke to him for a few minutes, being nice and asking him what he'd been up to lately. Then, from the corner of my eye, I spotted Lauren watching and listening in on us. Excellent. Exactly how I had planned.

I then went on to tell Tyler that I would much appreciate it if he didn't say anything about us in front of Edward. I told him that Edward's feeling would get hurt, and that he'd probably get mad if he ever found out that I'd slept with him. Tyler, as I had expected, agreed to my wishes. I didn't like the fact that I was using him as a tool, but if it helped me in getting what I wanted, well, I was going to do it.

When I walked away, Lauren was glaring at me. She'd overheard everything. Perfect. She didn't know it yet, but she was actually helping me too.

"Bella, come dance," Alice shrieked as she latched hold of my hand and dragged my into the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

After about twenty minutes, I grew tired from the dancing, and left Alice to grab a drink. That's when I spotted Edward. His eyes were on me; watching my every move. I winked at him across the room, and he smirked in return; crooking his finger and beckoning me over.

"What can I do for you?" I grinned slyly as I sidled up next to him.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me until I was pressed against his chest. "You …look sooo sexy tonight Bella," he drawled into my ear.

"I'm glad you think so," I went up on tip toes and kissed his cheek. I hovered for a few extra minutes before pulling away.

"You've been quite friendly towards me tonight," Edward then pointed out as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Well, its New Years Eve, we're supposed to be having fun, not playing silly mind games with each other. Wouldn't you agree?" I placed my hands on his shoulder and toyed with his collar.

Edward chuckled. "I do agree," and he squeezed me tighter.

His arms around me felt perfect, and I wasn't looking forward to him letting me go. But if my plans went well, then they'd be back around me before the end of the night. It would be the perfect ending to our first New Years Eve together.

"You know, there's only about thirty minutes left until we hit twelve o'clock," I stared deeply into his eyes. "But I don't know if I can wait that long," I pouted at Edward.

"Wait for what?" Edward slurred. All the alcohol must have been starting to affect him now. I was feeling it too, but I needed to keep my head clear; just for a bit longer.

"For my new years kiss," I answered him; jutting my lip out even further.

Edward just looked at me. I saw something flash in his eyes, and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. It wasn't soft or gentle. It was passionate and electric; just the way I loved his kisses. He'd pushed me against the bar, and had lowered one hand to cup my ass. He squeezed and grasped it; pressing me into his already hard erection. I was having trouble breathing now, and I had to detach myself from him. I still had things to do.

But I was have second thoughts now. Maybe I didn't need to go ahead with it; it seemed like Edward had already started to crack.

Then he had to go and open his stupid ass mouth.

"Oh hey, there's Lauren," he smirked.

Oh yeah, it's still on.

My teeth were clenched, and I so badly wanted to punch him in the teeth for mentioning her name in front of me. He knew I hated that shit.

But moving on. It's time to get started.

"She's here with Tyler. Actually, I haven't spoken to him in a while. I wonder what he's been up to lately," I looked back at Edward.

"You know Tyler?" he questioned.

And I laughed. "Do I know him? That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?"

And there is the bait. Take it Edward. Take it. Take it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

Good boy Eddie.

"Oh, I thought you knew," I sounded as innocent as innocent could be. "I went out with him a couple times about six months before you came back," I explained.

"You what?" the colour had started to drain from his face. As I had expected, he wasn't very pleased.

"Ah, I just said….," I began, but Edward cut me off.

"Did….you fuck him?"

And that was my cue to leave.

"Oh, there's Alice. Hold that thought," and I was gone, leaving Edward to do what I knew he would.

I darted across the room and stood by Alice and Emmett who were deep in conversation. When they spotted me, their faces lit up.

"We just saw you and Edward practically eating each others face," Alice giggled like a school girl.

"Does this mean you guys are sorting things out?" Emmett asked.

I ignored them and watched as Edward started to stroll towards Tyler and Lauren. And here we go.

"Oh no, you didn't?" Alice gasped when she realised who I was looking at.

"I did," I nodded. "I told him".

"Huh? What's going on?" Emmett was just confused.

"Edward wanted to play games with me, so I decided that I would continue to do so too," I told him. "I am about to find out if the little ratbag has learned his lesson; because if he plays with fire, he's got to expect to get burned".

"Oh shit," Emmett just laughed. "You better run little lady, because you are in so much trouble," he tauntingly teased me.

He was right, I would need to run.

And he would chase me. Right up those stairs to a private bedroom where we could take it out on each other. In everyway which we could.

Mmmmm.

**888**

**A/N: **Next chapter, we'll see how Edward deals with this. LOL.

Don't forget to review guys. I like to know what you're thinking; so review away.

**888**


	24. Auld Lang Syne

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my new Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Four - **Auld Lang Syne

**EPOV**

Tyler Crowley was a total tool. Surely Bella had better taste than that. She would never. Well, that's what I kept telling myself after she walked off leaving me dumbfounded. And she didn't answer my question either. But the way she just took off, well, that kind of answered it for me. She did fuck him.

I wanted to kill someone.

I wanted to fucking kill him.

I don't care if it happened six months before I actually came home. He still touched her. He still fucking touched my Bella. Mine.

I think it was time I had a little chat with my old classmate, Tyler.

I clenched my fists and strode across the room to where Tyler was being mauled by Lauren. Guh. Those two belonged with each other.

"Lauren. Tyler," I threw on a false smile when I reached them.

Lauren looked ecstatic that I was talking to her, but Tyler looked a little distant. Something flashed across his face. Fear? Maybe? Well, I hope so. He should be scared. I'm about to fucking kill him.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked them.

"Yes, definitely," Lauren giggled. Eww, I think I threw up a little.

"Your sister and Jasper threw a good party," Tyler took a big gulp of his beer. "I'm glad I came," he added.

I chuckled at him. "Yeah, I bet you are," I muttered.

"What?" Tyler furrowed his brow at me.

"Nothing," I said. "Anyway Tyler, I was just chatting to Bella, and she mentioned that you guys went out once," I stared him down.

And there went the colour from his face. His hand gripped his glass tighter and I noticed that his gaze flickered across the room to Bella. Lauren, who was still standing next to him, just snickered. Yeah, of course that's what she'd do. That chick loved to revel in other people's pain.

"Eh, it was only two dates. It wasn't anything serious," Tyler shrugged, trying to make it sound innocent.

"But you still slept with her right?" I sneered at him.

"Huh?" Tyler took a step back; he knew I was pissed off.

"You fucked her," it was a statement, not a question.

Tyler shook his head quickly. "No".

"Yes, you did," Lauren decided to add her own five cents worth in. "I heard you and Bella talking about it before. Edwar….," she kept going but I cut her off.

"Fuck off Lauren," I snapped at her.

She flinched back in shock; devastation clear on her face. Like I gave a fucking shit if I hurt her feelings.

A new wave of anger rushed through me, and I stepped in closer to Tyler. He then took a step back, but I grabbed him by the shirt so he couldn't go any further.

"Look man, it was ages ago. You weren't even in town. Why the fuck are you having a go at me?" Tyler tried to defend himself.

There was that part in my mind that was telling me that Tyler was right. It did happen before I even came home. At the time, Bella and I both would have thought we would never see each other again. And I wont lie, I've been with other women since that night with Bella two years ago. How else was I supposed to get over her. I needed a distraction.

Argh, god I hate this feeling. I just hate the thought of other men touching Bella. It drives me crazy.

"Bella was the one who came to me earlier and asked me not to say anything to you. She didn't want you to know," Tyler continued to state his case.

I let go of him. I probably looked like an idiot. "Why the hell would she ask you to do that, but then go and tell me anyway…..," I trailed off.

And that's when it hit me. That little bitch. She wanted this to happen. It was planned; I know it was.

Oh, she was going to get it.

"Would you excuse me," I started to turn away. "Somebody here needs a good spanking," and I started off towards the exact person who needed it.

As I moved across the room there were shouts of excitement. Only one minute to midnight. Everyone was starting to prepare for the countdown. There were definitely going to be fireworks tonight. And not just in the celebration sense.

So, Bella was still playing the game then? And she thought she was going to win it.

I don't think so.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Edward looked….., well, it was hard to say.

He was striding towards me. His face was clear of any type of emotion. I couldn't get anything from his body language either. But then he grinned.

Oh boy. I'm in trouble.

Emmett was right.

He snatched my hand and shoved me into the crowd of people who were gathering and getting ready for the midnight countdown. I gasped when he pulled me into his chest and held me there tightly. So tight that it almost hurt. But in a good way. A really good way.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Bella," he growled into my ear. "Are you trying to make me angry," he hissed.

The sound of his hard voice sent thrills down my spine. He was growling. He was angry. He was so fucking sexy. And I wanted him so badly.

"Is it working? Are you angry?" I asked in a small voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" he squeezed my waist. "Do you think I find pleasure in hearing about other men touching you? Because I don't. I don't want other men touching you. Ever," there was that growl again.

Then the countdown began.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy New Year".

2009 had arrived. And I was exactly where I wanted to be. In Edward's arms.

Guests were screaming and cheering around us. It was loud and there were people everywhere, but in my eyes, there was only me and Edward.

"Happy New Year Edward".

The anger was still clear in his eyes, and I knew this was far from over, but I needed his lips on me right now. His thoughts must have been the same, because the next moment, I was getting my wish.

His lips were so hard against mine, but I couldn't get enough. Edward's tongue was swirling around in my mouth like crazy. He was biting my lips, and holding my cheek like his life depended on it. I whimpered in disappointment when he pulled away.

"Upstairs. Now," and before I could think, I was being dragged away.

He didn't stop once as we stomped up the stairs together. I didn't know what was going to happen once we were away from everyone, but I know what i'd like to see happen

Edward slammed the bedroom door, and locked it behind us. He snapped his head in my direction. Yep, he was still pissed.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I shrugged. Really, what did he want me to say?

"No, you're not. You wanted this to happen. You wanted to be a bitch, and you wanted to piss me off. Well, it worked," he yelled. "Do you think I take pleasure in hearing about you fucking other guys?"

"I didn't tell you just to hurt you, if that's what you think," I yelled back.

"Then why the fuck did you tell me?" he went on. I could see a vein in his fore-head starting to pop out.

"To get a rise out of you," I threw my hands in the air.

Edward sighed and dropped his head to the side. "Tyler Crowley, Bella? The guys a douche".

I walked up to him, and placed my hands on his chest. I ran them up and down a few times, before looking up into his eyes. "I only went out with him twice, and I only spent the one night with him," I started to explain. I ran my hands up further, and cupped the behind his neck and brought his head down closer to mine. "And, just so you know; I didn't even cum. You were the last person who made me do that. And that's all that matters to me, okay," I told him .

Edward was right. Tyler was a douche. He'd only cared about his own damned pleasure. I didn't get off at all.

"You didn't?" Edward smirked down at me as he lips brushed against mine.

I poked my tongue out a little, and licked at his lips. "I didn't," I hushed.

"Good," he picked me and the next moment, I'm off the ground and I'm getting thrown on the bed. I squeal as I bounce a few times.

"You were a fucking bitch tonight Bella," Edward snarled as he fell down on top of me, and started laying kisses down my throat.

"Punish me then," I arched my back, and pressed myself into him.

His hard body felt so good pressed against me, and I could already feel his cock prodding at the apex of my thighs. I stroked down his side, and moved my hand between us, and grasped his erection through his pants. He was so fucking hard.

"Bella," he growled against my lips.

That growl just made me wetter, and I was so ready for him to just slip inside me and punish away. I wanted him. I needed him. It was like my life depended on it. I whimpered when Edward pulled at the strap of my dress and dragged it down until my breast was exposed. When I felt his open mouth closing around my nipple, I released a shuddering cry, and clasped his head with both hands, holding him against me. He snatched at the other strap, and released my other breast; using his hand to pleasure this one.

It felt so good, and I honestly thought that I was about to cum. And he hadn't even touched me down there yet.

"Edward," I cried out. "Please. I need to feel you. Please. Inside me," I begged and pulled his face away from my tits.

I expected Edward to start removing his clothes, but he surprised me when he just started to drag himself down my body; taking my dress with him. Seconds later, I was sprawled out in front of him; clad only, in my lacy panties.

Then, Edward is suddenly kneeling on the floor, and his hands are grasping my ankles, and he's pulling me until my legs are hanging over the end of the bed. Before I can ask what the hell he is doing, my panties have been ripped from my body and his lips are trailing up the inside of my thighs.

Oh my god. He's….., yep. He's going to do that.

He grinned up at me before diving right in. He lapped at the juices that had gathered at my centre, and dipped his tongue in to taste what was on it's way.

"Oh god," I cried out. "Yes. That's….hmm, Edward. More," I panted. I couldn't come up with a full sentence. It was impossible to do so.

I was so close already, and I knew there was no way I could last much longer. He quickly plunged two fingers into, and that's all it took. Throwing my head back, my body arched and quivered, and my guttural moan of pleasure filled the room. But if I thought that was it, then I was mistaken. Edward just kept going.

He trailed his lips up to my clit, and took it in his mouth; sucking it hard. His fingers were still at work at my centre, plunging in and out roughly. I didn't think it was possible to come again so soon after my first orgasm, but I could already feel the coil tightening in my stomach for a second time.

Tighter.

Tighter.

And tighter.

One flick from the tongue, and a curl from the fingers, and I was exploding into his mouth again.

"Fuck Edward," I writhed under his hands as he drank up the release that fell from my body. "Mmmm, that was so god," I sighed happily.

"You taste so good Bella," Edward said softly as he pulled himself up my naked body. I gripped his face, and kissed him hard. I could taste myself on his lips.

"If that was my punishment," I wiggled underneath him and felt his still very evident arousal. "Then I am the luckiest girl on the planet," I giggled.

"That wasn't your punishment," Edward grinned as he placed a kiss to my cheek, and then one to my neck.

"Then what is?" I gasped as he started to toy with my clit again.

"This," he said as he slipped away from me, and stood at the edge of the bed.

What the hell, was the only thought that went through my mind as I watched him straightening himself up. He pressed his shirt down; adjusted his cock in his pants and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"What are you doing?" I sat up quickly. Was he going somewhere?

"Game over Bella," he shrugged. "I win," and then he smirked.

And before I could scream or even throw something at him, he was gone.

And there was me; naked, dripping and horny as fuck. He left me there. The bastard just left me there.

Fucking asshole.

I picked up my stiletto, and even though he was long gone, I pelted it at the door in anger.

"Fuck," I screeched.

He won.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **So, there you have it. Edward got his revenge. LOL. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Was Edward too harsh? Or did Bella get her comeuppance?


	25. Unexpected Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my new Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Five - **Unexpected Visitor

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen Edward once in the two days since the New Years Eve party. He'd been working a lot, and then the few times he did call, I hadn't answered. I was so humiliated after what happened, and then to think that's the way I made him feel at the hospital a few weeks back; it made me sick. I actually felt ashamed of myself. We'd been acting like ridiculous teenagers, and not the parents that we were supposed to be.

Neither of us had been thinking about Sammy; it was all about who could get one up on the other. I was done with it. The crap was over. If Edward wanted to keep stuffing around that was fine. He could do what he wanted. But I was done with it.

Renee was still in town; she'd decided to stick around for the week. It was nice being able to spend time with her.

She'd noticed my foul mood, but every time she asked what was wrong, I'd tell her it was nothing; I was just tired. She' d accepted it at the time, but I could tell she was getting frustrated with me now.

"Sweetheart, what's going on? You haven't been yourself these past few days. You know you can talk to me about anything," she rubbed my back as she sat down next to me on the couch.

She was right. I could talk to her about anything. She was my mother afterall.

"I'm just confused about everything with Edward," I sighed as I rested my head against her shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is so messed up between us at the moment".

I didn't want to go right into the details about it all. I didn't want her to know about the silly things we'd been up too. All the games. The teasing.

"We've been stuffing around for too long now, and the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe we should just end it before it even starts," I said to her.

"Oh baby, you and Edward are going to be fine," Renee stroked my hair. "Just give it some time, I'm sure everything will sort itself out," she tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't really working.

"God," I sighed. "I just feel so frustrated".

"Look, I know your father and I weren't very good role models for you growing up," my mother started again. "We never really showed you what real love should be like".

"Mum, this isn't your fault. Or dads," I laughed at her. "You guys did not mess me up. Edward and I are just being silly. I'm sure you're right; everything will be fine," I tried to smile.

"It will be," she nodded.

God, I really hope so.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I'd put off seeing Bella for two days now. I couldn't go any longer. And I missed my son; I hadn't seen him either.

I was able to use work as a bit of an excuse for my lack of visits though. I'd worked the last forty hours straight practically. I'd gotten a peak in the mirror, and I looked like the walking dead.

But I had two days off now. I could catch up on sleep, spend some time with Sammy, and try to get some stuff sorted out with Bella.

I was ashamed of myself for what I did to her on News Years Eve. It had been revenge for what she'd done at the hospital a couple weeks back, but after I'd walked out on her, leaving her naked and…..well, she was naked, I felt really bad. I almost turned around and went back to her, because Christ, I was so fucking hard and I wanted her more than I ever had. But I was ashamed, and to be a honest, scared.

I was fucking scared to death of that woman.

And that's why I've been sitting in my car, in her drive way, for the last five minutes. I'm preparing myself for her wrath. She'd either kick my in the face or in the junk, and damn, either one would fucking hurt. But I'm a man; so I've just got to suck it up.

When she answered the door, she didn't speak. She just stepped aside and let me in. I kicked my boots off and hung up my jacket and scarf on the coat rack.

"Hey buddy," I said when I spotted my son playing on the floor.

"Dad, dad," he talked his baby talk and grinned up at me with his toothy smile.

He held his hands up to me, and I picked him and threw him in the air; resulting in a squeal of delight. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before placing him back down so he could continue to play.

"You look like crap," Bella told me as she brushed passed me and entered the kitchen. I watched as she grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, I haven't slept in two days," I sighed and sat down.

"Shouldn't you be at home sleeping then," she placed the mug in front of me, and then sat down herself.

"Thanks," I took a sip of the hot liquid. "I wanted to stop by here first. I haven't seen you or Sammy in a couple days, and I wanted to see you," I looked down and played with the rim on my mug.

Bella groaned and dropped her head into her hand. "Edward, can we please forget about what happened at the party, and what happened at the hospital? Can we just forget about it, and go back to the way it was before we started acting like idiot teenagers," she looked at me with those big brown eyes and pleaded.

"That's what I want too," I nodded.

"I just want us to get along, and be the normal parents that Sammy deserves. Can we do that?" she questioned me.

"Of course," I smiled. But this conversation was still not over. There was still the whole thing about 'us'. I needed to know whether or not I was wasting my time. "But what about us, Bella? You know how I feel about you".

"I've been thinking about that too," she scratched her chin. "I want all the same things you do. Surely you know that. But after the mess we've created, I think we just need to stay calm and take our time. Just go with the flow. It will happen when it's the right time. We just need to trust in that, okay?"

She was right. I didn't want us to stuff this up again. If she wanted to take it slow, then we would. And maybe things would be even better when the time came.

"Lets do that then," I reached out and placed my hand on top of hers.

I felt better already. I wanted to do this the right way. We could start slow, and start with a date or something. It's what normal couples would do.

"How would you feel about going out for dinner on Friday night then? Just the two of us. We can do the normal couple thing," I suggested.

She giggled at me, and tugged on my hand. "That would be great".

I think things are going to be okay.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Edward and I finally sorted things out. We weren't together yet, but we were going to work on it. Like normal people would do. And we even had a date. I was feeling totally normal already. It was a good feeling.

Nothing could ruin how happy I feel right now. Nothing.

I'd just put Sammy down for the night, and was preparing to get ready for bed myself. I was about to flick off my light when a knock sounded at the door. I frowned. Who on earth could that be? Maybe it was Edward; he was the only one who made visits this time of the evening.

I opened the door with a grin, expecting it to be him of course, but my smile faltered when I found the last person I had ever expected.

Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Hello Bella," and with that, he pushed passed me and entered my home without my permission.

Shit.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Sorry it wasn't much of a chapter. But as you can see, things are about to get more complicated in the next chapter. Don't forget to review guys.

**XXXX **


	26. Cracking Glass

DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure. **

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my new Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

This chapters only a small one, but the next one will be longer.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - **Cracking Glass

**BPOV**

"Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you can just waltz into my home like this?" I hissed at Jacob as I closed my front door and chased behind him.

"You really just need to relax Bella," he laughed as he pulled his jacket off and flopped down onto my couch. He smiled up at me, and pat the spot next him. "Sit down darling," he told me.

I snorted loudly. As if I was going to sit down with him. All I wanted was for him to leave. I no longer felt safe being around him anymore, and he knew that.

"You need to leave right now," I demanded and pointed my finger at the front door. "Please, just go".

"I can't do that Bella," he shook his head.

"Edward is going to be here soon, so you better go," I lied to him.

"Oh, that's right. Prince Eddie," Jacob said sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised that he got you. He always gets everything he wants. You know, I could have made you happy too, Bella. I still can," he stood and made his way towards me.

I raised my hand, and stopped him from coming further. "Why can't you get it through your thick head? I don't want you. I didn't then, and I don't now. I never will see you that way," I cried at him.

I whimpered and turned my back on him. I needed to get him out of my home. I'm scared to think what might happen if Leah found out he'd been here. It surely wouldn't end well. It nearly ended bad the last time.

"Does Leah know that you're here?" I sobbed.

"Oh Angel," I felt Jacob's hands at my waist. I tried to shy away from him, but his grip was tight. "You need to worry about Leah. She's not going to hurt you".

The anger that washed through me, helped me escape from Jacob's grasp. "She won't hurt me?" I laughed sarcastically at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you remember what happened the last time she thought something was going on between us? She pushed me down a flight of fucking stairs," I slapped at his hands as he tried to touch me again.

"She just wanted to scare you," Jacob soothed.

I'd had enough of this shit. Jacob knew that Leah was dangerous. He knew that I was at risk just by him being here.

"I want you to leave," I shoved him.

"You know I can't leave until I get my money," Jacob yelled.

"I don't have five grand to just give to you Jacob," I yelled back.

I tried to be quiet. I didn't want Sammy to wake up in a fright. But Jacob was making me angry and I couldn't help myself.

"Get it from the Cullen's," he snapped. "They're all madly in love with you, so I'm sure you wont have a problem getting it," he snorted.

"No, I'm not bringing them into this. They don't need to know," I shook my head adamantly.

Why the fuck did I do it? I should never have borrowed that money from him. But I'd been desperate to get myself a new car. After Sammy was born, I didn't feel safe driving him around it my old shit bomb Jetta. At the time, Jacob and I were great friends. He offered to lend me the money. I told him that I wouldn't be able to pay him back for a while, but he had said that it was okay. Friends look after their friends is what he said. So I took the money. I never told my family, and I never told the Cullen's. I knew they would have been upset I hadn't gone to them for the money instead. I just didn't want them to know I was having money problems at the time. Alice didn't even know about it.

Soon after, Jacob told me he was in love with me. I didn't feel the same. I saw him as a brother. But he just wouldn't listen. He was always trying to touch me, kiss me, and was always making passes at me. And what made it worse; he was in a relationship with Leah. And he used to do it in front of her. No wonder she was so fucking pissed off. That's when she started getting violent. It ended with me getting a broken leg after getting pushed down the stairs at Jacob's club.

It was then that I told Jacob we could no longer be friends. I was not going to risk my safety. Leah just wouldn't listen when I told her I didn't feel anything for Jacob. He ended up getting really angry with me; told me that he needed the money I borrowed. Of course I didn't have it.

That's when he said he'd take sex as a payment. He said if I slept with him, and danced at his stupid club, I wouldn't have to pay him back the five grand. As if I'd ever stoop that low.

I told him he was fucking crazy, and that he'd get his money when I eventually had enough to pay him back. I didn't speak to him for quite a while after that. But then one day he turns up and tells me that the money he leant me, was actually stolen.

I still haven't been able to pay him back. He's been a thorn in my side ever since.

"I need the money Bella. And soon," he warned me.

"You got yourself into this mess Jacob. I didn't ask you to steal that damned money," I growled at him.

"You'll go down for this too if you don't get me that money soon. If I don't give them back their money, they're going to go to the cops. I have no problem with giving them your name. I swear, I'll take you down with me," he glared at me.

I'd had enough. I raised my hand and let my palm connect with his face. "Don't you fucking threaten me," I screamed.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," he smirked as he took a step away and grabbed his coat. "One week Bella. That's it. I'll be back this time next week. And because you just slapped me, I'm slapping an extra two grand on top of that five," he added as he opened my door. "Until then my sweet," and then he left.

I was left standing there, my mouth agape.

Where the fuck was I going to get five grand from? Wait, make that seven grand. I am so fucking screwed. What did I ever do to deserve this?

**XXXX**

I kept myself busy for the next couple of days. I threw myself into work, and concentrated on Edward and the date we had planned for Friday night. He'd noticed that something was wrong, but I just kept telling him that I was stressed with work; that it was extremely busy.

Friday soon came, and I was excited about the date with Edward. We were finally taking a step forward in the right direction. I was excited to see where tonight lead.

My mother was still in town, and she and dad were looking after Sammy for the night. I was actually on my way home after dropping him off at my dads house. I'd left Alice back at my place, and she was organising a nice outfit for me for the night. She said she'd be gone by the time I got home, because she had her own plans with Jasper for the night.

I flicked on my radio and turned the music up real loud, and started singing along with whatever song was playing. It was some crap by Britney, but I was alone, so I sang along anyway. I was so immersed in the song that I didn't even notice the car right behind me until it was too late.

I knew who it was straight away. I'd know that car anywhere.

Leah Clearwater.

Shit.

My car lurched forward as she tapped my back bumper with her front. Oh god. I knew this was going to happen. I knew she'd find out that fucking Jacob came to place, and now she'd gotten the wrong idea once again.

Damn you Jacob Black.

I screamed out loud, hoping and praying the she would hear me. Even if she did, she didn't stop. She wanted me out of the way.

She sped up and this time she hit me a lot harder. And then she did it again. This wasn't good. I was in trouble.

I lost control of my car.

Everything after that was a blur, and the last thing I remember hearing was the sound of cracking glass.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Uh oh. What's happened to Bella? Is she okay? Hmmm.

**XXXX**


	27. Out of Hand

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my other Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - **Out of Hand

**EPOV**

Five more minutes.

Five more minutes and my shift would be over, and I would be free to get out here. I was supposed to be picking Bella up in an hour, so I would have to hurry home and get ready. I didn't want to be late. It was our first date, and I didn't want it to get off to a bad start. I had to make a good impression. I needed Bella to know how serious I was about making a relationship between us work. So getting there late was a big no no.

I finished up quickly with my last patient, and then headed down towards my fathers office. I hung up my coat, and replaced it with my winter jacket to protect me from the cold weather outside. I did the same with my shoes; slipping on my snow boots to replace them. I grabbed my back pack, and then headed out. I waved and said goodbye to my colleagues on my way out, and just as I was about to walk out the double glass doors, I heard someone calling out to me.

I recognised the voice. It was my father. I groaned as I turned to face him. "Please dad, don't ask me to look at one more patient. I'm supposed to be picking Bella up in and hour, and you know that I don't want to stuff this up".

And then I noticed the look on his face. He seemed pale. Worried. He was clearly worried. Something was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He walked over to me, and placed his palm against my bicep. "There's been accident. It's Bella," he said in his calm voice.

My backpack dropped to the ground, and I felt my stomach plummet. Bella. My Bella. No.

"What?" my voice caught in my throat.

"She was brought in about twenty minutes ago. It was a car accident," he started to explain.

I cut him off. "What? Why wasn't I informed twenty minutes ago then? Where is she?" I hurtled myself down the hall towards Emergency.

"Edward, calm down," I felt my father trying to pull me back.

I wasn't listening to him though. I needed to get to Bella.

And then suddenly, another beautiful face popped into my mind. Sammy.

"Oh god," I came to a sudden pause. "What about Sammy? My son?" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Edward. Sammy is fine," my father turned me to face him. "He wasn't in the car. He's with Charlie And Renee. They're on their way here right now. I've called your mother and Alice too," he informed me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and then continued on my way towards Emergency. "Bella. Where is she? Is she okay? Tell me now," I demanded.

"Edward. Stop," my father actually raised his voice at me and latched on to my shoulder and pulled me back. "Will you just calm down".

"Calm down?" I glared. "How am I supposed to calm down when you wont tell me what is going on," I yelled.

"I don't really know what is going on," he hissed back at me. "Look Edward, from what I have been told, it doesn't seem to be too serious. The ER docs are in with her right now, and as soon as they have her sorted, they'll be out to inform us how she," he explained. "Now, sit down," he pushed me into a chair, and sat down next to me.

He wanted me to wait? Bella, the mother of my child and the woman who I will now admit to being in love with, is hurt. I don't know what's wrong, or if she is okay. And he just wants me to sit here and bloody wait.

For fucks sake.

**XXXX**

Twenty minutes later and we'd still heard nothing.

Everyone was already here, and we were all cluttered into the small waiting room. Charlie was trying to calm down a hysterical Renee. My parents were talking quietly amongst themselves. Alice was sobbing softly on Jasper's shoulder, and Rose and Emmett were busy trying to shush Violet who was screaming her tiny little lungs out.

And then there was me. I was sitting off to the side by myself, holding my son to my chest. He was wiggling around, and whimpering a little. He seemed distressed. He was small, but he still knew something was wrong.

I was growing more impatient by the second, and finally I just snapped.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to…..," I started, but I stopped as soon as I spotted one of the ER docs heading our way.

"Doctor Cullen?" he said, and both my father and myself stepped forward.

"Is my daughter okay?" Renee cried.

"Isabella is just fine," he told us.

We all let out sighs of relief, and I took it upon myself to ask for details. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's in a little pain right now, but we've given her something to help with that. Uh, she has some bruising to her chest and face from the air bag. Fortunately she didn't break any bones; just a sprained left wrist," he explained. "We also had to stitch a deep gash to her forehead, but other than that, she's fine. She's a little groggy, but you can go in to see her. But just one at a time," he gave a quick smile and then left us to ourselves.

"Edward, why don't you take Sammy in first," Renee suggested. "I want to calm myself down a bit more before I go in".

I smiled my thanks at her, and took off towards Bella's room .

Her eyes were closed when I entered, so she didn't know I was there yet. But when Sammy called out Mama, her eyes flicked open.

"Sammy," her voice was husky.

I stepped towards her with a smile and sat Sammy down on the bed beside her. She stroked his cheek and he grinned at her. She then looked up at me, and frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the crap out of me," I scolded lightly and moved down to kiss her cheek. I jerked my head back a little and brushed some hair away from her face. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm better now that you two are here," she said. "I bet I look like crap though, huh?" she giggled a little.

Her face was a little puffy, and some bruises were starting to pop up. A bandage was covering the stitched gash on her forehead. It was close to the hairline, so if it left a scar, it wouldn't be too noticeable. Now, other than those few things, she still looked the same to me. Beautiful .

"I'd still do you," I teased her.

She laughed and took my hand; bringing it to her lips to kiss. "I'm sorry I ruined our night. I know how much you were looking forward to it. I was too," she sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love," this time I brought her hand to my lips. "And we have plenty of time to go out for dinner. All I want you to do now is feel better. Okay?"

She smiled at me, and curled an arm around Sammy and brought him closer to her so that she could hug him to her chest. She kissed his curls and rubbed at his back.

"Edward, can you get Alice for me? I really want to see her. Please".

"Of course," I nodded. "She'd smash her way in here if I didn't let her in anyway," I chuckled.

I kissed her on the lips this time; just a quick brush against her mouth. "I'll be back in a bit later," I promised.

"Bye baby," she cooed at Sammy. "Mama will see you soon".

When I left the room, Alice almost bowled me over. "Can I go in? Renee said I could go in before her," she rambled on.

"Go in. She asked for you anyway," I told her.

Alice sped passed me and into the room, closing the door quickly behind her.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

My head hurt. My face hurt. God, my whole fucking body hurt. I'd be needing some more pain relief soon, that's for sure.

Seeing Sammy and Edward lifted my spirits though. I'd almost forgotten that someone had just tried to kill me. Bloody hell, Leah. I couldn't believe that she had actually done it. She ran me off the road and just left me there to die. The bitch.

"Oh Bebe," Alice cried as she came hurtling into my room.

She closed the door behind her and lunged at me; wrapping her arms around me as tightly as my body could allow. I whimpered when her embrace got a little too tight. She pulled away immediately; apologising.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Can I do anything for you?" she shot off questions left and right.

I laughed at her. She was never that good in a crisis; not even with just a small one like this. "I'm fine Alice. Really. Stop worrying," I told her.

"What happened? You are such a safe driver. You're the safest driver I know," she said. "For gods sake, you don't even drive fast enough to get caught up in an accident like this," she threw her arms around.

I was going to tell her. I had too. I just hoped she didn't go crazy with the information. She couldn't let it leave this room.

"Alice, it was Leah," I exclaimed.

She stopped moving. Her hands were caught mid air. Her mouth frozen in an 'o' shape. "What?" she finally managed a whisper. "She ran you off the road?"

I shook my head. "Yep".

"Why? She has no reason too. You don't have anything to do with Jacob anymore," Alice was getting upset. Talk of Jacob and Leah always got her worked up like this.

"Jacob came to the house the other night, Alice. He just invited himself in. Leah must have found out," I explained.

"What?" Alice screeched.

I knew she would be angry. She thought all this had come to an end. But she didn't know about the money. I could never tell her. I was too embarrassed to tell her then. I was too embarrassed to tell her now.

"He wasn't there for long," I started, but Alice was pissed, and she cut me off and wouldn't let me go on.

"You have to tell your father, Bella. She deserves to go to jail. This is the second time she has hurt you. And this time, it was bad. It was really bad Bella," she growled.

"Ali," I tried to protest, but still, she'd have none of it.

"You can't protect Jacob anymore Bella. I know you think there's still a decent guy in there somewhere. But if he really cared, he'd stay away and he'd keep Leah away too".

"I know. This whole thing is just messed up," I rubbed at my aching face. I was really starting to hurt. I'd have to get the doctor back in here soon.

"Yeah, it is Bella. And to be honest, I'm sick of it," Alice crossed her arms across her chest. "If you don't do something about it, then I will".

Something in her voice told me that that was a promise. She was being serious. If I didn't sort this out soon, then she'd go to my father. Things would get bad. But Alice didn't know the truth. If she went to the cops, I'd be in trouble too. Jacob said he'd take me down with him. I'd rejected his feelings, and he obviously wanted to punish me, and getting me into trouble would be the perfect payback.

Things were getting way out of hand. Something needed to be done. But what?

**XXXX**

**A/N: **What will Bella do? Will she ask for help? And from who?

**XXXX**


	28. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** Don't forget to check out my other Twilight fiction, '**Feeling a Moment'**.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - **Truth

**BPOV**

Two annoying days later, and I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. I probably could have left a lot earlier, but I know Edward had something to do with my extra night there. I'd seen him whispering with my doctor, and then the next thing I knew, I was told that I would be staying an extra night. But I was feeling much better now, and there was nothing Edward could do to keep me in longer. The bed was needed for another patient, and Edward, being a doctor himself, knew that my bed had to be given up to someone else.

"I'm staying with you for a few days at least. Don't even think about protesting either," Edward said as he helped me inside and made me sit down on my couch. Gosh, I'd missed my couch. I'd missed my bed even more though. "I've got a couple days off work, so I'm going to hang out and be your mommy for a few days," he laughed.

"I have a mother Edward," I rolled my eyes. "And she's in town. I'm sure she wouldn't mind living up to her name of 'mother'".

"Don't care," Edward flopped down beside me with Sammy on his lap. "I'm still saying with you. If you didn't know the meaning of 'hover' you will do by the time I've finished with you," he chuckled.

"Wow, you and my mother are alike," I cringed. My mother was queen of the hoverer's. She and Edward could start a club. "Seriously Edward, I'm not crippled. I have a few cuts and bruises and a sprained wrist. I don't need a babysitter," I sighed.

I reached out for my son and brought him to my chest for a cuddle. I'd missed him like crazy over the last couple days. I'd told Edward and my family not to bring him to the hospital too often during my stay. I didn't like the idea of my son seeing his mother lying in a hospital bed. He was too young to see things like that.

"Okay Bella, if you really don't want me to stay, then I wont. It really is up to you," Edward frowned.

Oh crap, now I'd hurt his feelings. He probably thought I didn't want him around at all. But of course I wanted him around. I was still upset about missing our date, and hoped to arrange another one soon. But if he was going to be staying with me for a few days, then maybe we could use that time to get to know each other better. I still thought it was hilarious, that Edward and I had already had sex which resulted in a child, but we had yet to actually go on a date.

"I want you to stay," I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. "Please don't think I don't want you here, because that is the furthest thing from the truth," I smiled.

"Great," he smiled in return and took my hand and kissed it. His lips were warm against my skin. It felt nice. "Do you think you will be okay here by yourself for maybe an hour. I need to go home and grab some clothes. I can grab some food from the store on the way back," he then suggested.

"Okay, that sounds great," I tried to stand, but found I was having trouble. My ribs were bruised and still quite sore.

"You stay right there," Edward stood himself and placed Sammy on the floor so he could play with his toys. He then turned back to me and made me lay back. "You just rest, I'll be back as soon as I can," he smiled before moving down to give my lips a quick peck. I wanted to grab his face and try for a proper kiss, but I really didn't have the strength right now.

I lay on the couch for about five minutes after he left, just looking at Sammy while he played. He kept grinning at me and showing me his toys.

"That's very cool baby," I cooed as I managed to push myself up off the couch.

I was in desperate need of a decent cup of tea, and I really couldn't be bothered waiting until Edward returned. And Sammy could probably do with an afternoon snack also. I quickly made myself some tea. I had to have it without milk, because there was no fresh milk in the fridge yet, but it was nice just the same. I got some crackers out of the cupboard and poured a few into a bowl for Sammy and myself to snack on.

I sat myself back down on the couch, pulled Sammy up beside me, and then flicked the TV on to watch some afternoon cartoons with my boy. Half an hour passed, and I thought that Edward would probably be back soon, and when a knock sounded at the door, I expected it to be him.

It was definitely a mistake to call out and just say come in. I really should have checked the door first. Because it wasn't Edward.

It was Jacob.

It was Jacob's face that peeked around the corner before coming all the way in. "Hello Bella," he smiled sheepishly.

"What? Didn't you understand me last week when I said I didn't want you coming here anymore," I growled as I managed to once again pull myself from the couch.

"Here, let me help," Jacob moved forward to help, but I held a hand out in front of me, stopping him. I didn't need his damned help.

"What do you want Jacob?" I sighed, as I straightened up and held myself around my stomach; hoping that it would relieve the pain in my ribs a little.

"I heard about the accident. I just wanted to see how you are and to see if you're okay," he answered me.

How dare he? He had no right to come here and ask me that. He was part of the reason I was in this position. If he had just listened to my wishes and stayed away, Leah would never have come after me.

"Do I look okay to you? Do I? I'm covered in cuts and bruises, Jacob. I could have been killed," I hissed.

I was so angry. I didn't know if I could contain my anger. I wanted to lash out at him. Hurt him, like he continuously lets his girlfriend hurt me.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he stepped forward and reached for my face. He ran his fingers down my cheek, hoping to calm and sooth me. But I was having none of that.

"Don't you dare," I slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare say that you are sorry. I don't know if I can do this anymore Jacob. I just don't think I can sit back and let Leah keep coming after me like that. I no longer feel safe, and if going to my father and the police is the only way I will feel safe again, then I'll have to do it," I told him. This had to come to end. I couldn't let it go on. I just couldn't.

"Bella, Leah really is the last of our worries," Jacob rubbed his face in frustration. "I only have a few more days to get that money to the Cisco's. Do you have it yet?"

My head snapped up in shock. "The Cisco's? They're the ones you stole the money from? Are you fucking insane? Oh god," I started to panic. This was not good. "No Jacob. I do not have the money yet," I snapped.

The Cisco's were very well known. Let's just say, you never cross them. Not if you value your sanity or life. Jacob had royally fucked up everything.

"I told you to ask the Cullen's. They're bloody loaded," he kept on.

I was about to rip Jacob a new one, but I heard a car pulling up out front and I knew Edward was back.

Shit.

"Hey Bella, who's car is that out front?" Edward called out as he came through the door. "Bella?"

"Yeah," I stuttered.

The look on Edward's face when he found Jacob in my house was not a very pleasant one. I could only imagine the kind of thoughts that would have been going on in his head. No doubt he would have thought something was going on between me and Jacob. Which of course was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Cullen," Jacob smirked.

"Black," Edward sneered in return.

"Long time, no see," Jacob continued. From the tone of his voice I knew he was taunting Edward in some way.

"Not long enough," Edward moved towards me and placed a hand on the small of my back. Clearly he was marking his territory. "What's going on?" he asked me.

"Nothing, Jacob was actually just leaving," I shook my head. "Right Jacob?" I glared.

The bastard chuckled. "If you say so Bella," he moved to the door. "I'll call you," and with that he was gone.

I knew Edward would start with the questions straight away, but I wasn't ready to talk yet. I pulled on his arm and indicated for him to bring the groceries that he'd just brought into the kitchen so we could unpack them.

I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled things from the plastic bags and started to put them away. I'd only packed a few things away when he grabbed my hands and stilled them. "Stop," he commanded.

I did what I was told and looked up into his eyes. They were filled with worry, and maybe a little anger. He was still upset about finding Jacob here. I knew it. But he really had nothing to worry about. Edward was the one I wanted. I really needed to prove that to him very soon.

"What was Jacob Black doing here?" he questioned. "I wont lie to you; I did not like walking in and finding him here alone with you and my son. I don't trust him. Never have," he exclaimed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jacob. I swear," I placed my hand on his bicep and squeezed.

"Okay. I believe that," Edward nodded. "But what else is going on? And don't say it's nothing, because I know that's not the truth. Remember, I was with you that night you ran into him at the pizza place. You looked tense then, and you looked it tonight too. Something isn't right; I know it".

Should I tell him? I think I had too. Maybe he'd know what to do.

"Promise me you wont freak out," I pleaded with my eyes aswell as my words.

"Of course," he nodded adamantly.

I took a deep breathe and began.

"Leah Clearwater was the one who ran me off the road".

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

Did I just hear her right?

Did she just tell me that Leah Clearwater tried to kill her?

"What the fuck Bella? What the hell are you saying?" I demanded for her to tell me. Why the hell hadn't she told the police about Leah causing the accident? God, Bella had a lot to answer for. "Tell me everything".

And she did.

She told me everything.

She started with her friendship with Jacob, and then went on to tell me about the money she'd borrowed from him. She talked of Leah's jealousy, and how this wasn't the first time the other woman had hurt her. Seemed there was an incident involving some stairs about six or so months ago. Then she told me how she'd put an end to her friendship with Jacob, and that things started to go downhill from there. Jacob started putting the moves on her, and even though she didn't feel the same, he wouldn't give up. After that he'd informed her that the money was stolen and that he needed her to return it to him so that he could get himself out of trouble. Of course Bella doesn't have that sort of money to give him.

Wow, Bella had really gotten herself into a big mess. By the time she'd finished telling me everything, she was in tears. I held her for the next ten minutes and just let her cry. It seemed she really needed it.

"Edward," she looked up at me with her watery eyes. "Jacob told me today that the money belongs to the Cisco's. You know who they are right? What am I going to do?" she started to cry again.

The Cisco's. Yep. I knew who they were. And maybe; just maybe, this would work in our favour.

"Bella, I'm going to handle this. I dont want you to worry about it anymore," I soothed her.

"Edward, no. I don't want you getting involved. This is my mess," she sobbed. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble".

I pulled her to my chest and held her tight. I left it at that. If I kept going on about it, she'd get upset with me. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm letting it go. I will fix this. And once its over, we could move on, and she could put it behind her for good.

**XXXX**

Bella was quiet for the rest of the night. I made us a quick dinner, and put Sammy to bed. Afterwards, we sat down together and watched a movie. Once the movie was over, I realised that Bella had fallen asleep.

I stood from the couch and scooped her up into my arms. I walked us down the hall and tucked her into her bed. Just as I turned, she called to me. I looked down at her, and she was watching me through squinted eyes. She was so tired.

"Stay with me?" she yawned.

I smiled at her and made my way back to the bed. She lifted the blankets and I crawled in next to her. As soon as I was lying down, Bella scooted closer and curled up next to me. I rolled onto my side to face her and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her to me.

"Goodnight," she snuggled deeper and sighed into my chest.

"Night Bella," I hushed.

Five minutes later she was deep in slumber. I was still wide awake though. I needed to make a phone call before I could do that. I gently slipped from the bed and made my way back out to the kitchen. I found Emmett's name in my phone and dialled the number.

"_This needs to be important," _Emmett growled down the phone when he answered. There was no hello's from him. It was getting late after all, and with a new baby, Emmett was probably cherishing his sleep time.

"_Em, I need your help with something important in the morning. Could you spare an hour?" _I asked him.

"_Yeah yeah, whatever," _he grumbled.

"_Good. I need you to bring James Cisco's number with you too," _I told him.

"_What the fuck Edward? What the hell do you need to contact him for?" _Emmett hissed.

"_Just bring it. I wouldn't ask for it unless it was important," _I argued with him. _"And do me a favour. Don't tell Rosalie. Meet me here at Bella's at nine in the morning". _

"_Okay, fine. But you're telling me everything when i get there," _he sighed. _"See you then,"_ Emmett ended the call and I hung up.

I smiled to myself as I made my way back to a sleeping Bella. Not too long now. This would all be over soon.

**XXXX**


	29. She's Mine

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I know this has been the first one in like two weeks. I've been sick with the flu and I'm only just starting to get better. I'll **try** to get an update ready for 'Feeling a Moment' tomorrow. Keyword, try. But I can't make any promises. Thanks guys.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - **She's Mine

**EPOV**

I made sure to be up extra early this morning. Emmett would be arriving at nine, and I didn't want to leave Bella with too much to do or worry about after I left. While Bella slept in, I got Sammy ready for the day, and then organised a nice breakfast for us to eat together before I ran my 'errands' with Emmett.

At eight thirty, Bella came shuffling into the kitchen, yawning and shrugging on her bath robe over the top of her pyjamas.

"Good morning," I grinned at her from my spot at the stove.

"Morning," she yawned again as she leant over Sammy in his high chair and kissed his cheek. "What are you making? Smells great," she walked up behind me and peeked over my shoulder.

"I'm just finishing up some eggs and bacon," I told her. "Why don't you sit down and help yourself to the pancakes," I jerked my head at the table.

I quickly finished the bacon and eggs, and made myself comfy at the table. "Did you sleep well?" I asked Bella during our meal.

"Yeah, I feel quite good this morning actually," she nodded. "Thanks for letting me sleep in and getting Sammy bathed this morning," she smiled as she cut up a piece of pancake and fed it to our son.

"That's what I'm here for Bella," I told her.

'Hey," she smiled again and reached for my hand. "And thank you for staying with me last night," she squeezed my hand quickly and then sat back with a blush.

It had been a while since she'd blushed like that in front of me, and so I took this blush as a good sign. I took it as another step back to normalcy. And once I'd sorted out the Jacob situation, I was going to start working hard on forming a proper relationship with her.

"Oh, um, Emmett is going to be here shortly," I began to tell her. "I've just got to help him out with a few errands for an hour or two. Will you be okay here with Sammy for a while? Would you like me to call your mum and have her come over and keep you company?" I asked.

I didn't want her knowing what Emmett and I were getting up to, and I hoped that I had time to get outside before Emmett came in and started blabbing away. He was stupid enough to say something, and Bella was smart enough to start asking questions. I didn't want her to know now, because she would beg me not to help her. If she thought that I was just going to sit back and let the Jacob situation go on, then she was mistaken. I'd tell her later on though. But only after it was over.

"God, don't call my mother," Bella groaned. "Like I told you yesterday; I'm not a cripple. We will be fine here for a couple of hours. Won't we buddy?" she ruffled Sammy's hair a little.

Sammy just smiled a toothy grin and continued on with his pancake eating.

Looking at the pair of them now, I wonder for about the millionth time, what it was that I did to deserve these two beautiful creatures in my life. They really are the best things to have ever happened to me. And I'd do anything for them. And anything to protect them.

"Well, I won't be gone long anyway. And if you need me, just call me, and I'll be home right away," I told her. "And leave the dishes until I get back. I'll do them then," I hurried to finish the rest of my breakfast because I knew Emmett would be arriving any minute now.

When I heard the rumble of Emmett's jeep out the front of the house, I quickly took my last bite, and sculled down the rest of my juice. I threw my jacket on, kissed Bella's cheek and promised not to be too long.

I strode across the grass, and heaved myself up into my brother's massive jeep. I turned to him, and he brought his hand up. Pinched between his thumb and pointer finger was a small square of paper. A cell phone number was printed across it.

"This is James' number?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," Emmett sighed. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"As soon as I finish making this call," I started pressing the number into my cell.

"Well, can you at least tell me where I'm supposed to be taking you," Emmett growled as he peeled onto the street and started driving down the road.

"Port Angeles. Take me to see Jacob Black".

**XXXX**

"So, have you actually been here when it's open?" I asked Emmett as we pulled up out front of Jacob's club in Port Angeles.

I'd been informed that Jacob and Leah lived in an apartment above the club, so I was hoping that they would both be here. It wasn't just Jacob I came for. Leah needed to be given a serve too.

"No. Me and Jasper thought about coming in once, but Rose and Alice put a stop to it when they found out that strippers danced here most nights," Emmett chuckled.

I laughed along at him, but he soon scoffed at me. "I don't know why you're laughing. Soon enough, Bella will have you wrapped around her little finger, and there's going to be a lot of things you'll no longer be able to do either," he sniggered.

I shrugged at him as we made our way to the side door of Jacob's club. "I don't mind, really. As long as I get to be with her, I don't care. She could lock me up and forbid me from leaving the house, and I'd still be happy," I told him. And it was the truth. All I wanted was to be with her and Sammy. Forever. I didn't care about anything else. As long as I had them.

"You think Jacob will stay away after this?" Emmett stopped me at the door.

"I hope so. He should know by now that Bella doesn't want anything to do with him," I started. "He's getting his bloody money, so he'll have no reason to come near us again".

Emmett didn't say anything. He just nodded a little, and then pushed open the already ajar door. He swung it open a little and we snuck our heads in and glanced around. Jacob and Leah were there, standing by the bar. Leah was drying some glasses, and Jacob seemed to be looking over some papers. Both were completely unaware of our presence.

The bar was empty; it wouldn't open up for another few hours yet. Midday, I think it said on a sign at the door. So Jacob and Leah were alone, and that suited me just fine.

Emmett coughed loudly, alerting the pair to our arrival. They both looked up; Leah flinched when she saw that it was us, and Jacob just looked confused. But he soon covered that up with his ridiculous smirk.

"Well, well, look who it is," he chuckled as he placed his papers down and crossed his arms across his chest.

I noticed that he stood up straighter and puffed out his chest; probably hoping that it would intimidate me. It wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to let this idiot pull anything over me. No bloody way.

"Unless you want your face pummelled into the ground, I suggest you shut it, and just let us do what we're here to do," Emmett stepped forward and added his own two cents worth.

I'd told him not to say anything, but Emmett had never been one to listen or do what he was told. Well, unless it was Rosalie doing the telling.

"Don't come into my work place and tell me what to do," Jacob scoffed back at us. Looking me directly in the eye, he sneered. "Now why are you and your meat-head of a brother here?" he turned away and sat back down at the bar.

Emmett leant in and placed a hand on my shoulder; hissing in my ear. "Give the scumbag his check, and let's get out of here," he shot a glare over his shoulder. "I'll wait by the door".

I stepped away from Emmett and strode over to where Jacob sat. Leah stood still like a post, and I could see her looking at me from under her eye lashes. She knows that I know what she did. I wouldn't be leaving until she knew what I thought of her.

I sat down on a stool next to Jacob and slapped a folded piece of paper down on the bar in front of him. "That's a check for the money you owe the Cisco's," I told him.

"I can't believe she actually asked you for the money," Jacob laughed as he picked up the check and looked it over.

"Bella didn't ask me for anything," I snarled at him. "She doesn't even know I'm here. So, you've got your money, and now I want you to back off. And this…," I trailed off as I reached into my pocket and pulled out another check. "This is another two grand. You know, the two grand that you pretty much bribed Bella for?" I threw it at him.

"Wow, she's told you everything?" Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, she told me absolutely everything," I nodded, looking Leah dead in the eye this time. She gasped a little and looked away from me.

"I bet you feel like a big man now…helping Bella like this. But Bella can't be bought, you know? She's never been the type of girl to get excited over material things," Jacob folded his checks and placed them into his shirt pocket.

I ignored the scum and just stood from the stool. He was trying to rile me up, and it wasn't going to work. I'd done what I'd come to do, so there wasn't much point in sticking around for any longer. And I was in no mood to stand here and fight with him.

"Look, you've got your money, and really, there's only one thing that needs to be done now," I stared him down.

"Oh really. And what's that?" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Back off," I spat. "Stay the fuck away from Bella. She's mine. I'll do anything to make sure she's happy and safe," I glared at him. I snapped my head to the side, and shot another glare at Leah. "And as for you; if I find out that you've so much as batted an eyelash at Bella, I will make sure you're locked up. Just in case you've forgotten, I'm a doctor and I have pretty good connections. All I need to do is click my fingers and you'll be packed off to the nut house you crazy bitch. You got me?".

Leah's bottom lip quivered, and her eyes started to fill with tears. I think she got the message.

I pushed myself away from the bar and turned my back on them. But just before I got to the door, I turned back and gave Jacob a smug look of my very own. "Oh, and before I forget, James will be by to pick up his family's check shortly, so don't even bother trying to keep it for yourself".

Jacob paled and stuttered. "James Cisco?" he asked. "You know him?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you don't know?" I chuckled. "James and I go way back. He was one of my closest friends back in school. I gave him a quick call before I got here, and told him I'd be dropping off his money," I winked.

"Son of a bitch," Jacob muttered under his breathe as he turned away.

I won. I doubt Jacob Black would be harassing any of us anytime soon.

"All good?" Emmett asked as we headed back to his jeep.

"Everything is fantastic," I smiled.

**XXXX**

Bella was resting on the couch when I got back to her place. I helped her sit up, and then sat down myself. I placed a pillow on my lap, and let her rest her head back down on my knees.

"I see that you done the dishes," I cast a quick glance into the kitchen. "I told you I'd do it once I got back," I scolded her lightly.

"It only took five minutes," she smiled up at me. "I was getting frustrated and bored just sitting here doing nothing," she groaned.

"What about Sammy?" I chuckled. "Couldn't he keep you company?" I looked down at my boy who was sitting on his mini couch watching TV.

"As you can see, he's watching TV. Meaning, nobody exists to him right now," she frowned.

"Maybe we should start weening him off it then," I suggested with a laugh.

"I blame my father and your brother. The pair of them are TV junkies I tell ya," she laughed too. "So, ah, did you and Emmett get done what you needed to do?" she then asked.

"Yeah. It's done," I nodded.

"Where did you go?" she wanted to know.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" I brushed some of her hair away from her eyes stroked her cheek. "But right now, I'm going to go and run you a bath so that you can relax. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," she grinned.

Her smile brightened her face considerably. It pleased me that I could make her smile. I can only hope to be able to do that everyday. Along with making her mine forever, I'd make it my new mission.

**XXXX**


	30. Coming Clean

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Thirty - **Coming Clean

**BPOV**

I must admit, having Edward around for the week was really good. With me not feeling a hundred percent just yet, I needed the extra hand, especially with Sammy. He'd even insisted on taking a few days off work just so he could wait on me hand and foot. It was nice, but I told him it wasn't necessary. He wouldn't take no for an answer though, so in the end I just let him do what he wanted. It was great getting to spend the extra time with him.

My mother had headed back to Seattle at the start of the week, but I'd gotten a call from her last night saying that she was coming back again today. Which, to me, was weird. She'd been making really frequent visits lately. Spending more and more time with my father, and she was even staying at his place most times. Yeah, I was getting suspicious.

Edward was at his parents, and had taken Sammy with him, leaving me to spend some one on one time with Renee. I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Why don't you sit down and let me do that, honey," Renee insisted as I made us some coffees.

"No thanks, Mother," I snorted at her. "I like sugar in my coffee, not salt," I raised an eyebrow at her; reminding her of the last time she made me a hot drink.

Renee huffed at me. "I told you that it wasn't my fault. Your idiot father poured salt into the sugar bowl," she explained for the fiftieth time. I giggled at her frustration. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I loved picking at her about it.

"I know. I'm just yanking," I placed a mug in front of her, and sat down at the table across from her with my own drink. "Speaking of dad; he's who I want to talk about," I looked up.

"What is it?" Renee blew into her cup and then took a sip.

"You want to tell me what's going on between the two of you? I know there is something, so don't lie to me," I narrowed my eyes at her. "You've been coming to town a lot more, and you always stay with him. There is no way you guys are just friends. And I think I deserve to know what's going on. I am your daughter," I sniffed, trying to make her think I was upset.

My mother knew she'd been caught out. The look on her face told me everything I needed to know. She looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She sighed and placed her coffee on the table in front of her. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you sweetie. We're just not sure what we're doing yet," she sighed.

Things must be pretty confusing for them. And she definitely wasn't giving much away at the moment. I know I'll have better luck with Charlie. My father will tell me almost anything if I ask him of it.

"How long has this been going on for anyway?" I asked. I wanted to get as much out of her before going to my father for his side of things.

"Just over a month," Renee took another sip of her coffee. "We've been spending all these amazing times with you and Sammy, and the Cullen's over the holidays, and it really feels like we're all just one big happy family. And it's just made your father and I realise what we've been missing out on all these years," she explained.

"Well, if you want my support, you have it. But in the end it's up to you and dad," I told her. "I'll even let dad know you guys have my support. I can put in a good word for you," I giggled and winked.

My mother snorted. "Really? You'd do that for me?" she raised a hand to her chest and feigned surprise; joining me in the joke.

"So, enough about me. How are things with you and Edward?" Renee then asked. "He's been staying here this week, so you've been spending a lot more time together, right?"

The grin on my face told her that I was happy. "Things are progressing really well," I told her.

"Really?" Renee sounded happy for me. She really wanted Edward and I to be together.

"Yeah. Really".

**XXXX**

"So, did you get all the juice from your mother today?" Edward asked as he sat down beside me after putting Sammy down for the night. "Were you right?"

"Yeah, I was," I answered as I curled my feet up underneath me and leant to the side; resting my head against Edward's shoulder. "They're thinking about getting back together, but mum said they're a bit confused over everything and what they're actually going to do," I explained.

Edward chuckled. "Sounds familiar, huh?" he said.

I lifted my head away from his shoulder and looked into his face. I know he was talking about us. But our situation was a little different though. Edward and I just needed to hurry up and get our acts together. But we were stuck, and neither of us seemed to have enough guts to make a move. We'd almost gotten there, but then I had my accident, and things stalled.

"How would you feel about having that dinner tomorrow night?" Edward spoke and broke me from my thoughts. "I know you still aren't feeling too well, so I thought we could go to my place, and I'll cook for you there. Mum's already offered to take Sammy for the night".

I had to smile at this. It seems Edward was making that move.

"I'd like that," I grinned as I rested my head back against him.

We sat and watched TV for a while, and just before bed, I decided to bring up Jacob. We hadn't spoken about the situation since I'd filled Edward in on the whole thing, and I was surprised that he hadn't already brought it up.

"Will you come with me to see Jacob tomorrow?" I asked.

I felt him flinch a little under my cheek. "Why would you want to do that?" he questioned back in return.

"I want him off my back. I have some money in an account that I set aside for Sammy; but I've decided that I'm just going to have to use that to pay Jacob back," I explained as I sat up.

Edward had a deep frown upon his face. He didn't look very impressed at all. I know how he feels about Jacob, and I know he wants to help me, but it wasn't his problem to fix. I just needed him to come with me for moral support.

"I need to come clean about something," he said suddenly.

I jerked my head back in response at that. "What do you mean?" my voice was shaky. What had he done?

"I've already been to see Jacob," he told me. Before I could speak again, he continued. "I went with Emmett earlier in the week. I saw both him and Leah. They won't be bothering you anymore Bella," he explained as he took my hand and tried to caress it. I snapped my hand back. No way.

"You weren't helping Emmett with errands, were you?" I growled. "What did you do Edward?"

"I gave him the money," Edward shrugged.

"I told you that I didn't want you worrying about me," I groaned as I dropped my face into my palms. "It was my problem to fix. You shouldn't have to help me out with my money problems," I sighed in frustration.

"Please don't be mad at me," Edward inched forward until I felt his knees against mine. He took my hands and squeezed them tight. "This was not about money Bella. You are the mother of my son, and you mean the world to me and I would do anything to protect you. And if giving that scumbag his money was the way I could protect you, then I had to do it. I couldn't sit back and watch you go through that. I'd do it again if I had to," he stammered just a little at the end.

He sounded so sincere, and his words were so sweet and comforting. I couldn't be mad at him. Besides, he's helped me out of a big mess. I should be grateful to him. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing my face into his chest.

"Thank you," I sniffed. "I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you. It means so much to me," I squeezed him tighter.

Edward ran his fingers though my hair and I felt his chest rumbling in a slight chuckle. "I'll do anything for you and Sammy. I hope you know that," he cupped my cheek, and looked into my eyes.

"I know," I smiled. "Thank you".

He trailed his fingers down my cheek and pulled me back to his chest. I closed my eyes, and snuggled in closer.

I was falling more and more for him each day, and I couldn't wait until things were just prefect.

Perhaps I'd have to do something about that tomorrow night at our date.

**XXXX**


	31. Date Night

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**A/N: OKAY WOW. It has been ages. I most definitely know that. And sincerely apologise for that. But never fear. I am back. My stories will continue. But I guess you want an explanation, so here's the short version. **

**After returning from my one week trip back at the end of my May, my laptop got sick within a week after my return. It was gone for almost a month. I'd had it back a week tops, and it carked itself again. This time it was gone for at least 3 months. I've had very limited computer time, meaning no time to work my stories, and I really do not have the patience to sit and write it all out on paper. Anyways, I finally got my laptop back last week……so I am now back. Thank god………………….**

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Thirty One **- Date Night

**BPOV**

I'd been in Alice's presence for only thirty minutes, and already I was feeling on edge. It was obvious to me that I'd made a mistake in telling her about my dinner date with Edward tonight.

"So, have you got any idea's about what you're going to wear? Just let me pick something out for you. You should wear that sexy dress I had out for your last date. You didn't get to wear it, so why not tonight," Alice ranted as she skipped behind me as I made my way into my room.

I opened my wardrobe, and just stood there, looking in and over the clothes that hung in there. I spotted said dress hanging in a plastic cover. It was purple, and silky. And gorgeous. But way too fancy for a casual dinner at Edward's place.

"Alice, I already told you; it's just dinner at his place. He even told me this morning not to worry about dressing up. We've decided on casual," I sighed.

I know I'd explained this to her a hundred times already this morning, but I honestly feel that with Alice, things like this, they go in one ear and out the other. When she listens to someone, if it's not something she wants to hear, she probably only hears 'blah blah blah'. Then she makes out that you've said something that actually excites her. The woman is loony I'm telling you.

"But Bella, you need to make a nice impression," she pouted as she started to rifle through my clothes.

See what I mean? She's not listening.

I scoffed and laughed in her face. "A nice impression? Alice, please. Why would I need to do that? I've already had his kid," I said as I pulled out a tight grey sweater dress. "This will do. I'll pair it with some black tights," I told her as I pushed her to the side and closed my wardrobe.

Alice opened her mouth to, I'm sure, protest. I stopped her before she could get a word out. "Alice, you've seen me in this before, and you know it looks good. It's nice, and casual. Plus it makes my ass look great," I grinned.

"It does make your ass look good," she mumbled her agreement before letting out a heavy sigh. "At least wear some sexy underwear," she seemed to brighten up a little again.

"Not that Edward will be seeing my underwear tonight, but if it makes you happy, I'll wear some cute panties," I laughed as I pushed her from the room. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to kick you out. I have to go see my dad and see if I can squeeze some juice out of him".

"About him and your mum?" Alice questioned as we grabbed our purses and headed out to our cars.

"Yeah. I'm going to grab some burgers and go bribe him with some lunch. See if I can maybe knock some sense into him," I told her.

"You'd like to see them back together then?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess," I shrugged. "I think it would be nice if we could all be one big happy family, you know? But, only if it's what they want. I don't want to push them into something that they may not want in the long run," I explained.

"Fair enough," Alice nodded as she gave me a quick hug and headed towards her car. "I'll see you tomorrow. I want details about tonight". I rolled my eyes at her and received a giggle in return.

I waved goodbye to her as she pulled out of my driveway. I jumped into my own car, which I'd only just gotten back yesterday after getting fixed and headed towards the local burger joint to pick up some lunch for my dad.

**XXXX**

I sat down with Charlie in his private office at the station, and together we chowed down on our lunch of burgers and fries.

"This is a damn good burger Bells," Charlie spoke in between chews.

"I could lie and say I made them myself, but I think we both know how crap us Swan's are at lying," I chuckled as I looked at him over my burger.

By making that statement, I hoped that it would make my dad realise that there was no point in trying to pull the wool over my eyes. I even thought that my father would figure out himself that I wanted to talk to him about Renee, but he was either absolutely oblivious, or he really was stupid enough to try and pretend he had no idea what I was talking about.

Looks like I'll just have to get straight to the point.

"So dad, you and mum? And don't even bother lying, because like I said before, the pair of us are shitty liars," I gave him my serious look.

I meant business, and that look proved it. He knew not to try and bullshit me.

"Mum has already told me everything dad, so cut the bullshit," I sighed. "Look, I know you still love her. You never stopped. If you guys want to give it another go, then you should. I don't see what the problem is if it's what the both of you want," I went on.

Charlie let out a loud sigh of his own and put down the rest of his food before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I'm just worried that it's not the right thing to do," he told me.

"Hey, you're getting your ex-wife back. The love of your life. The mother of your only child. The owner of half your stuff. Dad, you can't go wrong," I giggled a little.

He snorted at me. "She did get a lot of my stuff in the divorce, and it would be nice to get some of that back," he joked with a chuckle.

"Well, there's your answer to it all then," I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Charlie tucked back into his lunch with a grin.

I smiled to myself. I couldn't have been happier about this. I would be excited to see my parents back together. And it gave me hope for myself. Maybe that fairytale life I'd always dreamed of as a child wasn't as far out of my grasp as I thought. After all these years apart, my parents could still feel that amazing love for each other. Maybe it had never disappeared; it had just been hiding.

Seeing them happy again; it definitely gave me hope for my own future.

**XXXX**

Edward really impressed me with dinner.

He'd cooked for me before, but that had only been small things. He'd never cooked me a proper meal before.

When I arrived at his place at six, yes I'd driven there myself, he wouldn't let me step foot in the kitchen. I'd begged for him to let me help, but he put his foot down.

"How am I supposed to woo you with my skills if I let you, the professional cook, in here to do everything for me?" he laughed. "Now, why don't you go out to the dining table, pour us some wine and put some music on. Dinner will be ready in five minutes," he grinned down at me as he clutched my waist and gave me a soft push away.

I snorted out loud as I poured the wine. "When you say skills," I yelled out to him. "Do you mean like cheese on toast skills?" I asked in a teasing voice.

Edward poked his head out through the arch that led to his kitchen and gave me a 'not so scary' glare. I held back my snicker as he ranted at me. "I'll have you know that I am quite a good cook. Esme is my mother after all," he pointed out.

I made a face at him. "Whatever," I poked my tongue out.

He let out a loud sniff and ducked back into the kitchen. I just kept laughing at him while I made my way to his CD player, and scrolled through the stack he had sitting there ready. I found a mixed CD with some classical music on it and smiled. It was appropriate for this setting. It was nice and peaceful music, and it wasn't too loud, so Edward and I wouldn't have to talk loudly over it.

I moved back to the dining table and sat down, taking a sip of the wine. I relaxed into my chair and closing my eyes, I let the beautiful music drift over me. I'd listened to a lot of classical while pregnant with Sammy, but I had enjoyed it previous to that too. It was something else Edward and I had in common, and that thrilled me and made me happy.

"Hey, don't go falling asleep on me now," Edward chuckled as he stepped from the kitchen and carried to two large dishes to the table.

I smiled lazily and sat up straighter and looked at the food he'd placed in front of us. Mmm, it smelled and looked delicious. My mouth watered at the coconut and curry aroma that wafted in the air.

"This looks amazing," I praised Edward as he started to spoon out white rice onto our plates. "What is it?"

"This is a chicken Panaeng curry with vegetables and rice," he told me as he added the creamy chicken dish to the rice.

"Nice. I'm very impressed," I grinned. "And, I love hot food," I exclaimed.

"I know," Edward grinned back at me.

Ah, so he had insider knowledge. My father or Esme would be my guess. Probably Charlie. He seems to be Edward's number one fan lately. But I suppose you get that when you happily agree to go on a fishing trip with the man. Edward really has no idea what he's gotten himself into with that one. Ah well, serves himself right. That's what he gets for trying to be a crawler. But, sucking up did get him into dad's good graces, so looks like things went according to plan.

The dish tasted just as amazing at it looked and smelled. Edward knew what he was doing. He'd be cooking for me a lot more from now on if I had my way.

"That was delicious. I loved it," I told him as we tidied the table and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"You're welcome," Edward grinned in return as he led me to the lounge room with our wine in tow. "Now, why don't you put a movie on, make yourself comfortable, and ill go grab dessert," he trailed off as he left me for the kitchen again.

"There's dessert?" I called out.

"Of course there is dessert," he laughed.

I was excited to see what he'd made. Sweets were my specialty, and seeing what others could come up with always excited me. And if dinner was anything to go by, then this dessert would be just as great.

I quickly popped in a movie, I think it was Wolverine; I wasn't really paying much attention. With only a brief glimpse, I'd just grabbed something that was sitting on top of the coffee table. It'd do. Sipping some wine, I kicked off my shoes and made myself comfy on the couch.

My eyes widened in surprise when Edward appeared carrying two plates, with what appeared to be pink soufflés. They looked stunning. The pair of them sat perfectly with strawberries placed strategically on top. Wow.

"Are they soufflés?" I asked; the surprise was clearly evident in my voice. "I was just expecting a chocolate cake or something".

"I want to impress you, so I have to go all out," Edward chuckled. "And they aren't just your normal everyday soufflé's. These are chilled strawberry soufflés," he said smugly.

I whacked him in the chest as he sat down next to me. "Someone loves themselves just a little too much," I sniffed. But then I grinned. "And you don't have to try and impress me. You won me over a long time ago," I smiled shyly as I took the dessert from him.

He didn't say anything to that. Just smiled his thanks at me. We sat silently after that, watching the movie and chowing down on one of the best and yummiest soufflés Id ever had the pleasure of tasting.

After we'd finished the last dregs of our soufflés, I snuggled up into his side and continued to watch the movie.

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

My dinner date with Bella went off without a hitch. I'd impressed her with my cooking skills, even though she told me there was no need for me to try. Apparently I'd won her over long ago. I must admit, I was thrilled to hear her say that.

At this moment, Bella was curled up against my side, quietly watching the movie.

This is what I wanted. For us to be normal, just like every other couple. And I think, finally we are there. Maybe we still have a little more way to go, but where we are now with our relationship; it's perfect.

Soon enough, the movie had finished. It was getting late so I knew Bella would be wanting to head off soon.

"As much as I love me some Hugh Jackman on his own, I still preferred the X-Men movies," she exclaimed as she stretched while I slid the DVD back into its case.

"I agree," I chuckled.

Bella stood then, but not before sliding her shoes back on. "I guess I should head home," she smiled. "Thanks for a wonderful night. I had fun," she told me.

I helped her into her coat. It was cold outside tonight, and I didn't want her getting a chill. "You're welcome. And I enjoyed it too. We'll do it again soon," I said in return as we walked out of the house and towards her car.

Bella nodded in agreement as she threw her purse into the passenger seat. She stuck her car keys into the ignition and turned her heat right up. She closed her door again, making sure the warm air didn't escape.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked as she turned back to me and stepped closer.

"Of course," I grinned.

She smiled back at me before moving right in so that she could throw her arms around me. I gripped her waist tightly and held her to me as we said our goodbye. I buried my face into her strawberry scented hair and inhaled deeply. Her scent, combined with the warmth of her breath that hit my chest through my shirt, instantly made me hard. I couldn't help it. I told myself before Bella had even arrived tonight that I would control my arousal around her. But you know, you can't stop those things. No matter how hard you try.

Bella could feel it too. I knew she could. How could she not; it was pressed right up against her stomach. She pulled away gently and looked into my eyes. I could see the questions in hers when she looked back at me.

"Sorry," I shrugged sheepishly. I half expected her to scold me, but she surprised when she didn't and done something completely unexpected.

She moved her hands to my neck and roughly brought my mouth down to hers. Okay then. If that's what she wants. I'm in.

I moved my hands back to her waist and pressed myself into her as hard as possible. Her moan vibrated against my lips, and the sound and feeling went straight to my dick. I cupped her ass and squeezed gently as I started to trail my lips down her neck and across her collarbones.

"Edward," she gasped as she pulled at the strands of my hair. She moved my face back to hers and sucked at my lips. "I really have to go," she whispered at my mouth. But she didn't stop, just kept on kissing the life out of me. But do you hear my complaining? Didn't think so.

She soon broke away though. Bella's eyes were heavy and lidded, and our breaths escaped in gasps as we looked at each other.

"Go now before I throw you over my shoulder like a caveman and run us back inside," I growled.

"Ill see you tomorrow," she giggled as she took a step away from me and opened her car door. She jumped in quickly and closed the door before I had the chance to change my mind and pull her back to me.

She grinned and waved at me as she drove away, and I went back inside and prepared for yet another night alone with my hand.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

Am I stupid?

Why am I driving away?

I should be back there letting him drag me inside like the caveman he said he was.

Oh god, that felt good. So good.

I am visibly shaking, and my breathing had not yet returned to normal. My body was on fire. It felt like my blood was bubbling under the surface of my skin. I hadn't felt that in such a long time. And stupid me was now moving in the other direction. Like I said, I should be back there going forward. Not backwards.

Oh screw it.

I slammed the breaks on in my car, and it screeched to a stop. I pull the fastest U-turn known to man, and speed all the way back to his place. Soon enough I'm at his door banging on it like a mad woman in heat.

I hear his heavy steps on the hard wood floor as he nears the door in a hurry. The grin on his face almost reaches his ears when he see's that I have returned.

I screech excitedly as he lunges and pulls me inside, before slamming the door behind us.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Yes, I sure did leave it there. LOL. But you'll get the long awaited lemon next chapter. I pinkie promise. **

**Also, you'll find a picture of Edward's souffle on my profile page.**


	32. Finally Normal

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**AN: **Yep, I know…….EPIC FAIL on my part. It has been months and months, but RL has been kicking my butt big time. And I mean BIG time. I won't go on and on about, as I'm sure you just want to get to the long awaited update.

So, when we left the last chapter, Bella had gone to Edward's for a dinner date. At the end of the night, they had a nice make out session, and then Bella left. She was barely gone two minutes when she turned her car around and flung herself back into Edward's arms….so now, the night continues. I think you guys really deserve this. You've earned it for having to wait so long.

I hope you enjoy it xx.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Thirty Two - **Finally Normal

**BPOV**

I'd forgotten how truly beautiful Edward looked while sleeping.

He could have been a Greek God. Adonis. And now….he was my Greek God. My Adonis.

I must have done something pretty awesome in a past life; especially now since I was being rewarded so greatly in this one.

Seeing him, lying next to me perfectly content, takes me back to that morning just over two years ago. The morning I left without saying goodbye. Well, that wasn't going to happen today. I was still going to be here when he awoke. I wasn't going anywhere.

Starting from today, things were going to be different.

We couldn't go back now. Not after last night…..

_**The night before**_

Edward and I were making our way back to the lounge area, completely wrapped around each other. Our lips were attached and our hands roaming everywhere all over the others body. This had to have been what heaven felt like.

My coat and shoes had already been removed and were lying in a pool at Edward's front door. We were much too impatient to hang my coat or stack my shoes neatly; it would get done later. Much later.

"I'm so glad you came back," Edward said as we flopped down onto the couch.

"Me too," I mumbled against his lips.

I was pinned under him now, and was quickly making work at getting his shirt off. I finished undoing the buttons and ripped it from his body. I caressed at his warm skin, down the hard muscles of his chest and across his beautifully sculpted stomach and then back up around his back, to where I finally settled on his shoulders.

Edward's lips left mine and moved to my jaw. He peppered small kisses there, and then trailed down into my neck. A loud groan from deep within in me was brought forth when he sunk his teeth in just a little, before soothing it with his tongue. His tongue really was magical.

I moved my hand down to his pants and attempted to undo the button and zipper. I'd popped out the button, but before I could work on the zipper, Edward stilled my hands with his and moved away from me so that he was kneeling and looking down upon me.

"You first," he smirked as he pushed his hands up my outer thighs and up under my sweater dress until they reached the elastic of my black tights.

I giggled as he tickled my stomach before pulling the tights down in one full sweep. He ran his hands up and down my legs, smiling down at me at the smoothness of them. Thank god I shaved my legs this morning. Who wants to have hot reunion sex when they've got prickly and hairy legs? Eww.

My dress soon joined my tights on the floor, and I again sat up and moved to his pants in hopes of actually getting them off this time. But once again, my hands were stilled by his.

"Edward," I couldn't help but whine at him.

Why on earth did he keep stopping me? It's been a long time coming, and I don't want to wait any longer. Let's just get on with it, man.

"This is going to happen in my bed," Edward smiled down at me as he stood and scoped me up into his arms. I buried my face in his neck and greedily inhaled in his Edward-y scent. He always smelled so good. "We can do it out here whenever and wherever you like after tonight, but our first night back together is going to be in my bed," he explained as he carried me across the room and into his bedroom.

"As long as we're together, I don't care where we are," I reached up and pulled his face to mine and placed one gentle kiss to his lips. He was right. Tonight was to be special. We had the rest of our lives to go crazy with the wild monkey sex.

He carefully placed me in the middle of his large soft bed and I looked up at him with a large silly grin planted to my face. It felt like I'd been waiting a life time for this to happen between us again. And finally we were coming together once more. This time there would be no fake names and no awkward mornings where I'd find myself taking off before he woke. I most definitely would not be leaving his bed anytime soon.

Edward finally dropped his pants, leaving his body clad in only a pair of black boxer briefs that clung to him in all the right places. Soon, they too fell to the floor. His gorgeous erection bobbed in front of him before it came to a still, jutting upwards. He was hard, thick and long. Beautiful. The man had a body to die for. And it was mine for the taking. All mine.

I watched with hooded eyes as he knelt on the bed and parted my legs just a little so that he could slink up between them. I could feel his cock caressing my thigh as he inched further up my body. He pressed kisses between my bra clad breasts, and then peppered them up to my throat and finally to my lips, where he kissed me hard.

"This has to go," he murmered against my mouth as his hand slipped under me and unsnapped my bra. He pulled it out from under me and threw it over his shoulder; a smirk adorning his face the entire time.

He lowered his face to my breasts and kissed and licked at each pink peak. Instant moisture was sent to wet my panties as he dragged his teeth across a nipple and took it into his mouth to suckle. As one breast stole the attention of his mouth, the other was soon responding to the loving grope of his hand and fingers.

"Edward," a sigh escaped from my lips as I threaded my fingers through his soft hair, and then moved them down further to knead at his neck and shoulders. God, this felt so good. So good infact, that if he didn't stop soon I'd orgasm from breast stimulation alone.

He released my nipple with a slight pop and looked up at me with his special Edward-y grin. That of course just sent another gush of wetness into my already soaked panties. Said panties really needed to be removed. And quickly. I lowered my hands to my hips and attempted to pull at the lace. But of course, someone soon put a stop to that.

"Allow me," Edward growled before he started to lick and kiss his way down my stomach. He dipped his tongue into my belly button as he passed by it. I started to writhe underneath him. I was impatient. And he was taking much too long. "Patience," I felt his smile against my skin. He knew this was driving me crazy. Bastard.

Edward soon sat up between my slightly parted thighs, his hands going to the edges of my lace panties. His fingers slipped under the material and gently tugged until they caught at my knees. Using one hand, Edward lifted my legs high into the air and pushed the lace up to my feet and then off, dropping them somewhere in the bed beside us. I let my legs fall back down to the mattress, and I was finally laid bare beneath Edward.

"Beautiful," I heard him murmer as his eyes roved up and down my body. He leant down slightly and started to nibble and kiss at the skin on my inner thighs. As he alternated between the two, he moved higher also. He was so close now that I could feel his delicious warm breath against my pussy. I jerked in reaction, and somehow managed to push my centre right against his mouth. "Definitely impatient," I heard just as his tongue flicked against my wet folds.

Our moans melded together as I pushed my hand into his hair and scratched at his scalp, and he plunged his tongue into my depths. After teasing me mercilessly, he found that sensual switch and worked it with his tongue until I was clenching my fists, one in the bedspead and the other in his hair, all the while murmering his name and begging for a release. He moaned against my clit, escalating the vibrations and launching me into an orgasm so powerful, I may have blacked out for a second.

My body felt light, like I weighed absolutely nothing. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath. Edward slithered up my body and rested upon me. He lowered his lips to mine and we joined in a heated kiss. I could taste my release on his lips and surprisingly, it didn't disgust me completely.

"You're really good at that, you know?" I pulled away slightly and grinned at him.

"I try," he chuckled and grinded himself against me.

His erection was between us, pressed up against my hip. I slid my hand down and grasped it in my palm. It was throbbing and hard, and I knew it must have been killing him. "How about I take care of this for you?" I cooed.

Edward groaned as he sat up and kneeled between my legs once more. "Don't think I don't want you to," he gasped. "But I'm so hot for you right now, I won't last seconds. And I really want to be inside you…the first time".

This didn't deter me at all, and as he leaned over and fumbled around his drawer for something, I continued to caress his hardness. His tip was wet from pre-cum, and I really wanted to take a quick lick, but I obeyed his wish. He fell back into his previous position of kneeling and he had a condom pinched between his thumb and pointer finger.

Thank god he was still coherent enough to think of protection. As much as I would have loved to feel him bare, at the moment I wasn't on birth control, and now was not the time to give Sammy a little brother or sister. We'd stuffed up when we first met, and we wouldn't make that same mistake on our second go. Having said that, I love my son and in no way regret having him.

"Just incase," Edward winked as he removed the rubber from its wrapper and carefully slid it on his erection.

"Come here," I smiled softly and reached up to cup my hands around the back of his neck. I pulled him down and he stretched out on top of me, bracing himself with his arms. This sensation of full body contact was amazing.

We kissed hard, his tongue delving deep into my mouth. He captured my hands, entwining our fingers, and pinned them to the bed above my head. He was taking control of this, just as I wanted. Our bodies were slick with sweat and his delicious musky scent overwhelmed me and made me impatient. "Now, Edward. Please," I wasn't ashamed of begging.

His sharp jaw was clenched in restraint, and as he shifted his hips and started to push his erection in slowly, one breathtaking inch at a time, his tight jaw started to soften. The feeling that washed over me when he was completely sheathed by me was one of calmness and relief. To be with him again like this, to feel like this, it was amazing. It made me wonder why I hadn't given into him much sooner.

"Oh, Bella," Edward groaned and dropped his face to the hollow between my neck and shoulder. "Fuck, that's feels…sooo…good," he said as I contracted my inner muscles around his cock.

I wrapped my arms around his back and held him to me tightly and he started to thrust in to me with long, slow strokes. He slipped one of his large hands to my thigh and he hitched it up high around his waist. This caused him to slide inside even deeper, making me feel absolutely full with him. Nothing had ever felt better.

I quickly hooked my other leg and crossed my ankles together at the base of his back. Perfect. Our movements were starting to get faster and harder, and I knew this was going to be quick. I was already on edge from my last orgasm, so I was ready.

I was whimpering and scratching at Edward's back as he drove into me. "Come Bella. I want you to do it now," he murmured against my lips as we kissed.

And I did. I saw stars, bright lights and all those other cliché things. "Edward, Edward," I continued to cry out as the orgasm spread through my body.

Edward wasn't finished yet though, and he continued to thrust; his face was pressed against my breasts and his lips latched to a nipple. His tongue flicked against it, and I was surprised when it sent a new spark to my centre. Again? Oh my god. He definitely wasn't done with me yet.

He pulled away and sat up on his knees. He latched onto my ass and pulled me up so my rear end was resting against his knees and he quickly slid back inside. "I want you to come again Bella. I won't stop until you do," he growled as he started to rub at my clit in time with his thrusts.

I arched my back, leaving only my head resting on the bed. This new position helped him reach spots I never knew existed. I brought my fingers to my breasts and started to knead and pinch at my sensitive nipples.

Edward continued to pound and rub away and I was oh so close to falling over the edge for the third time. Edward was close too; I could feel him hardening and twitching even more inside of me. He grabbed at my hands and pulled me up so that I was now sitting upright. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we were now face to face. The thrusting was now starting to get eratic and I tried to drop my face to his shoulder, but he cupped my neck and brought me back to face him.

"I want to see you come," he said. "I want to see your face, and see how I make you feel," he was panting. He was almost there.

I started to grind down against him; his groin rubbing against my clit on every turn. His thrusts started to intensify - longer, deeper, faster. Our moans blended together and the sensations built. I climaxed suddenly in another explosion of color and light, and I bit my lip hard to stifle my cries. Edward's release come only a split second later, his face contorting in pleasure and pain, my name pouring from his lips countless times. We clung to each other like a vice as the spasms rocked our frames.

When our bodies finally quieted, we joined together at the lips; kissing softly and lovingly. Our hold on each other loosened and Edward lowered me back onto the bed. He rested above me as our breathing started to even out.

"I've never felt like that before," I caressed his back and nuzzled into his neck.

"Me neither," he sighed as he caressed me in return.

After a few minutes he pulled away, and quickly removed the soiled condom. He was back by my side within seconds, and covered us with a blanket. He wrapped himself around me, holding my face to his chest. His heart was beating fast.

Beating fast for me.

_**Present Time**_

Thinking back to last night, it made my body tingle and ache all over. The way he'd made me feel, it was intense. Amazing. We'd fallen asleep soon after, waking a couple hours later to make love again. It had been passionate and gentle this time.

I quietly waited for Edward to wake. Once he did, I would get up and make us breakfast. I'd do everything I wished I could have done the morning I walked out on him.

"Morning beautiful," I heard his scratchy morning voice greet me.

I'd been ogling his glorious chest and hadn't realised he'd woken. How long had he been watching me blatantly perving on his body?

"Morning," I grinned shyly as I looked into his beautiful green eyes. They seemed to shining. With happiness I hoped. I'm sure he could see the same thing when he looked into mine.

"Come here," he gripped my waist and I snuggled against his chest. He traced a finger down my cheek and cupped my chin, bringing my lips up to meet his in a morning kiss. "Last night was amazing Bella. I've never felt so at peace before," he explained.

"I feel the same," I nuzzled even further into his warm body.

We lay there together in silence, just basking in the others presense. It was perfect. I felt content.

"What time do we have to pick up Sammy?" I asked a little while later. I sat up and wrapped the sheet around my naked form.

"Not until later this afternoon," Edward answered. "So we have the whole day to ourselves," he winked.

I giggled at his obvious suggestion. "Well, I think a good hearty breakfast should be in order before we even attempt to anything else. You want the energy, don't you?" I teased.

His stomach gave me his answer by grumbling loudly. "I'll take that as a yes," I laughed as I jumped out of bed. I found one of Edward's shirts and pulled it over my frame. It swam on me, but I guess that was to be expected. I dropped back to the bed and started to search the blankets and sheets for my panties. I couldn't find them. But the sheets were pretty tangled. Edward was smirking at me, the jerk.

"Why even bother? I'm only going to rip them from your body later," his voice was smug.

"Smart ass," I muttered under my breath. I gave up with the searching. He was right of course.

He laughed as he pulled me onto his lap. He peppered kisses up my throat and soon met my lips. "I would love breakfast. I'm starving. And I definitely will need energy for later," he pecked my lip once more. "Now get to cooking woman," he then slapped my ass.

I found his boxer shorts on the floor and threw them at him. "Don't bothering showering yet. We'll have one together after eating," I told him.

"Yes Ma'am," he winked again.

I left him alone to tidy up the room a little. He was also going to call Esme to see how Sammy was feeling. I searched through his fridge and found bacon, eggs and then the ingredients for pancakes.

I smiled the entire time. I finally had my man. Things couldn't have been better.

**XXXX**

**AN: Just a word of warning. Some of you may not be able to review this chapter. I had an Authors Note in as a chapter and had to remove it, so that's kind of stuffed things up a little. If you want to review, and cant on this chappie, perhaps go and review on a previous chapter. I would suggest the first one, because I only got a few reviews on that one. **

**Also, there are only a few more chapters left to this story. I feel it should come to end, and I don't really want to throw any more rough stuff at B&E. I also have ideas down for two new fics. I'll start posting one of them once this is done, and the other a bit later on, once I've done a bit more on 'feeling a moment'. One fic is a teen fic, with our Forks teens about to graduate high school, and the other will have our fav forkies in their late twenties. **

**Anyways, that's about all for now. I hoped you enjoyed this nice lemon filled chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Cheers, Amber  
xxx**


	33. Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: **These beautiful characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing around with them….and using them for my own pleasure.

**THANKS: **Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites list.

**AN: **Thanks everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. As I'm sure you know this story is almost over. Most likely another 2 chapters after this, and an epilogue to tie it all up in a nice little bow. I'll try my hardest to get them out pretty quickly.

**Eyes Like Yours**

**Chapter Thirty Three - **Moving On

**BPOV**

The rest of our morning and half of the afternoon revolved around eating, showering and sex, napping, eating, more sex and yet another shower. We didn't take our alone time for granted and made the best of it. We definitely kept ourselves busy and made up for lost time.

We'd even managed to throw in a deep and meaningful. We talked about our feelings, and what we both wanted from the other. We seemed to agree on the same things; wanting to be happy and with each other and to be a real family with our son. Together. We agreed to discuss our living situations later on down the track, perhaps in a couple months time when our relationship had progressed a little more. But it was definitely something we both wanted.

"We should probably pick up Sammy. It's nearing four and I want to get home and organise some dinner," I managed to pull myself away from Edward and lift myself from the couch we'd settled ourselves on during our long talk. "You want to stay the night with us? I'll even drive you to work in the morning," I smiled down at him as I reached a hand out to help him up on his feet.

"Absolutely. I'd love too," he replied and moved in for a kiss. His palm cupped my cheek and his lips moved tenderly across my lips and then to my cheek before moving back. "I know how it feels to sleep next to you, and I love that feeling too much to pass up," he explained.

I tried to cover up my blush with a giggle, but he still spotted it. "Don't ever stop blushing. I'd miss it if it disappeared forever," Edward teased.

My blush is burning up my neck and face more than ever and its embarrassing me. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"Stop it," I whine as I push at his chest. "You're doing that on purpose".

All he can do is chuckle at me. Ass.

"Do you want to sleep alone tonight?" I pull out the pointer finger and warn him.

He's still grinning at me way too much for my liking, but he finally put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go and pack a bag quickly. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't run away," he smirks back at me as he leaves the room.

While he's packing his bag, I pick up the throw rug and pillows and place them neatly back on the couch. Then I headed to the kitchen to make sure there were no dirty dishes left at the sink. The last thing he needs is to come home to a house full of mice.

Dirty. Little. Feral. Rodents.

Yuk. Just thinking about them is making my skin crawl.

I wiped down the counter, and dried the last few dishes that we'd left to drain. I took the dirty dish towels to the laundry and put them in the laundry basket. I turned to leave, but then decided that I should just take the basket with us and do it for him this afternoon at my place.

"What are you doing with that?" Edward asked when he found me waiting patiently by the front door with his laundry.

"I thought I'd just throw it in with my stuff when we get back to my place," I answered.

"Thanks sweetness," he pecked my lips quickly.

The drive to his parent's house was a quiet one. He rested his hand on my thigh the entire time, and I had to try not to get distracted too much while I was driving. I'd been a bit of an anxious driver ever since the accident and I was trying to be extra careful.

We held hands as we made our way into the Cullen household. We found Esme in the living room, playing with Sammy on the floor. They were stacking blocks and when Sammy was satisfied with the height he'd knock them down.

Esme smiled warmly when she glimpsed Edward and I watching. She'd noticed our clasped hands straight away and just knew we'd finally got our acts together.

"I am so happy for the two of you," she embraced us both.

"We're happy too," I squeezed Edward's hand while grinning at his mother.

After a quick coffee at Esme's insistence of course, Edward and I gathered up Sammy's belongings and headed on home.

I did the laundry and then cooked dinner while my two boys had some daddy - son time together. I was so in love with watching the two of them together. Even though Edward had only been in Sammy's life for a few short months, my son had taken to his father quickly. I guess that only proved that the bond between parent and child was truly amazing. There really was nothing better then watching them bond with each other. My son now had everything I'd ever wanted for him.

I made a lasagne for dinner. I tossed some salad and toasted some breadsticks and spread them with garlic butter. Edward loved my home-made garlic bread. Sam was a mess by the time we were done eating. He was covered in lasagne sauce and there was some melted cheese stuck in his curly hair. Edward happily gave him his bath while I done the dishes and tidied the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a hot shower," I popped my head into Sammy's room where Edward was putting him down for the night.

He mouthed his okay to me and I left him alone to finish up. Just as I turned the shower on, I swear that I heard a knock at the front door. Already naked, I couldn't be bothered redressing and going out to check. Edward would get it anyway.

I took my time in the shower, savouring the hot water as it pelted down onto my back. I left the conditioner in my hair a little longer than usual, and by the time I was done, twenty minutes has passed. As I dried off and changed into my pyjamas, I could hear Edward talking to someone. Someone had definitely been at the door then.

I finished up quickly and left the bathroom to find out what was going on. I was a minute late, and found Edward by the front door waving off my father as he pulled his cruiser out of my drive way.

"What was Charlie doing here?" I asked.

Edward closed and locked the front door behind him. The look on his face frightened me. Something was wrong.

"Edward? What is it?"

"I think you better sit down, Bella".

**XXXX**

**EPOV**

I left Sammy's room quickly but quietly when I heard the knock at the front door. He had only just fallen asleep, and I didn't want another round of knocking to wake him up.

It was only eight, so not too late for visitors, but I still had no idea who it may have been at the door.

"Hey Chief," I smiled when I found Charlie waiting patiently on the door step. "Come in. What's up?" I closed the door behind him and we made our way to the living room.

"Is Bella around?" Charlie looked around a little.

"Oh, she's in the shower. Can I help you with anything?" I sat down in the recliner across from Charlie who'd settled on the couch.

"I heard the good news about you and Bella," he chuckled.

"Well that was quick. I didn't even realise that Bella had called you guys and told you," I laughed with him.

"She didn't. Your mother rang Renee, and then Renee called me down at the station. The whole town probably knows by now, son," Charlie grinned.

Why didn't that surprise me? My mother and Renee were insane. And together, I had no doubt they would be scary. Charlie was right; the whole town would know our business by now.

"So, is that the reason you come over? To give me the warning talk?" I asked.

"No. No, of course not. I trust you, Edward. You're a good man. And I know you'll take care of my daughter and grandson the best way you can," he replied.

Charlie was a man of very few words, so when he came out with things like this, he really meant them. And it felt good to know that I had his blessing when it came to Bella. And I'd do anything to make sure that I lived up to being what Charlie wanted me to be for Bella and Sammy.

"Thanks Chief. It means a lot to hear you say that," I gave him my thanks.

There was silence between us now. The moment was clearly over, and he was about to get down to business.

"Look Edward. I'm here to talk to you about Jacob Black," Charlie then said.

My eyes widened. What on earth was going on?

"There was a very unfortunate accident earlier today, and I thought it best to come here and explain before you or Bella hear it from someone else who may have the wrong information," Charlie started to explain.

"What's happened?" I didn't like the sound of this. It seemed to be heading in a very bad direction. Did Charlie somehow find out about everything that had occurred between Jacob and Bella?

"Leah Clearwater shot Jacob at his club this morning with the intention to kill him. She then turned the gun or herself. Fortunately, Jacob survived but Leah wasn't so lucky. It was a fatal shot," he went on to say.

"Oh my god," was all I could say. I honestly had no other words. I was in a state of shock.

"Jacob is very lucky to be alive, but he still isn't out of the woods completely. I'm sure I don't need to explain it in great detail; you're a doctor and know how serious a gun shot wound can be".

I nodded as Charlie continued. I did know.

"I've had some time to speak with him and he's told me everything Edward," Charlie was direct. There was no messing around. "He told me how erratic Leah's behaviour had been in the past and what she done to Bella; the stair incident and the car accident. He told me about the money he leant Bella, and how when you found out everything, you paid him back because she couldn't afford it. Thank you for that by the way," he paused.

"No problem," I mumbled.

"Everything okay son?" Charlie had stood and was now standing before me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little shocked about it all. The truth is out now and Jacob's come clean about his actions, so that's good. But Leah's dead, and as much as I despised her for what she did to Bella, I wouldn't wish death on anyone".

Charlie jerked his head in understanding. "Leah was a very sick young woman. It couldn't be helped".

Charlie and I spoke quietly about the whole ordeal for another five minutes. He wanted to get home to Renee, so I told him that I would explain everything to Bella when she got out of the shower.

I was waving the Chief off when I felt Bella's presence behind me. I closed and locked the door before turning to her. Her skin had turned a soft pink due to the hot water of her shower and her hair hung wet around her face.

She asked me what was wrong, and why her father had been there. She must have seen something in my face, because her own paled just a little. I told Bella she'd better sit down and once we were settled on the couch next to each other, I explained to her what had happened.

**XXXX**

**BPOV**

It took me two days to convince myself to go and see Jacob at the hospital. I wasn't going to at first, but Edward said that it might be a good idea if I actually did. He seemed to think that it might help me move on from the whole thing if I went and spoke to him.

I wasn't ready to forgive him for what he and Leah had put me through, but maybe one day I would. I could forgive, but I could never forget.

I was also still trying to come to terms with Leah's death. Despite the fact she's tried to kill me two times, I never would have wished this on her. She'd needed help, and unfortunately she'd never received it in time. I was in shock when Edward sat me down and told me what had happened. At the time I hadn't known what to say. So instead of talking about it, I'd gone to bed instead and had spent the whole night tossing and turning. It haunted me.

I couldn't help but think that maybe if I had come forward months ago when the first incident occurred; she may have got the help she needed and wouldn't have resorted to this. Edward thought it was ridiculous that I would ever try to blame myself. But still, there was that part of me that still thought that a little blame sat on my shoulders.

As to be expected, her family were heartbroken after the news of Leah's death. They knew that she'd had problems, but not to the extent where she would attempt to kill someone and then herself. It was something that would take a very long time for them to accept and get over. They just wished that they had of got her the help that she needed a long time ago.

Edward had kept me up to date on Jacob and how he was going. He'd been shot twice. In the shoulder and the leg. He'd probably need to use a cane for the rest of his life as the bullet had done quite a bit of damage to his knee.

Edward was on shift, so he met me at reception and then walked me to Jacob's room. I'd left Sammy at home with Renee, so I didn't have to worry about carting him around the hospital.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" he rubbed my palm as he spoke.

"No, I think I should go in by myself. I should only be five minutes," I moved forward and kissed his cheek. I then handed him an insulated bag with some hot soup and sandwiches inside. "Here's some lunch. Take it back to your office, and I'll meet you there and we can eat together," I gave his hand a squeeze and offered a smile before opening the door to Jacob's room.

Jacob was sitting up in his bed with his head resting to the side so he could look out the window. Because he was facing away from the door and I was quiet as I entered, he didn't know I was even there until I cleared my throat and said hello.

"Bella. Hi. Come in," he shifted in the cot so he could see me better. "Edward said you were going to come, but I honestly didn't think you would. So I'm surprised to see you here".

"I almost wasn't going to, but Edward said I should. So here I am," I sat in the chair next to his bed. I know I may have sounded a little bitchy just then, but if he thought that I was just going to act as if everything was peachy, then he was mistaken. Nothing would ever be the same.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I have two gunshot holes in my body - so pretty good I'd say," Jacob tried to joke.

I didn't know whether I should laugh at that or not, so instead I just gave him a pity smile. "Did it hurt?"

"Like hell," he winced. "But I guess it's what I deserve after everything I done to you. And after the way I treated Leah. All she wanted was for me to love her, and I couldn't even do that properly".

He looked like he was in pain. Not just physical pain. But mentally too. He was definitely hurting about Leah's death. I know he cared about her, loved her. Maybe not the way she wanted him too, but he still felt something.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. For everything - ," Jacob started, but I cut him off.

"Lets not. Okay? Let's just not talk about that," I shrugged. I didn't want his apologies. He never should have done what he done, but it was over and done with. I didn't want to think about it anymore. "So, what are you going to do when you leave here?" I changed the subject.

"Well, my sister suggested that I should head over to Hawaii and stay with her and her family a while. So, I think I might do that," Jacob smiled now. "Start over, you know? Fresh start".

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I think that sounds like a good idea," I told him. "What about your dad?" I asked. If Jacob left, then his dad would be alone.

"My other sister will be arriving in a few days. She's moving back with her husband and my nephew," Jacob answered.

"That's good. He'll still have some family around then".

The silence arrived then, signalling that it was time for me to go. "I hope everything goes well for you Jacob," I stood from my chair and gathered my bag and coat.

"I guess it might be a while before we see each other again," Jacob spoke. "If that time ever comes, maybe we could try to be friends".

"Maybe," I gave a short nod. I wasn't going to make any promises. "Have a good life Jacob".

"Goodbye Bella".

I didn't look back.

I just moved on.

To my future.

**XXXX**

**AN: **So, Jacob is gone. So things can only get better from now!

Let me know what you think. Review away my friends!


End file.
